True Love at last
by soldaria
Summary: Traduction.Harry et Hermione vont vivre avec Remus et Sirius après la guerre, quels seront leurs sentiments pour les plus vieux hommes? Et seront-il leur en parler?Remus/Harry, Sirius/Hermione. Fic original finie. traduction en cours
1. Chapitre 1

True Love at Last

Auteur: VioletEyedPrincess

Traducteur: Soldaria

Personnages-Couples: Remus/Harry, Sirius/Hermione, des Bill/Fleur, Molly/Arthur et anciennement du Harry/ Ginny. En fait cela commence avec du Harry/Ginny.

Résumé : C'est la fin de la 7ème année d'Harry et Hermione, et ils emménageront à Square Grimmaurd avec Sirius et Remus. Ron les a quitté parce qu'il ne tenait plus le 'stress' d'être l'ami d'Harry. La bataille finale est arrivé durant la 6ème année, Harry et d'autres sont presque mort. Harry a le béguin pour Remus tandis qu'Hermione a le béguin pour Sirius. Ne suis pas le 6ème et7 ème livres mais suit légèrement le 5ème livre. Il y a des spoilers.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire non plus. Par contre la traduction, elle, est à moi. (Enfin, quelque chose à moi. Hip pip pip Houra !!!!)

Chapitre 1 : Une rupture et une confession

A Poudlard, école de sorcellerie et de magie, il y a un préfet une préfète en chef. En dessous, il y a deux préfets pour chacune des quatre maisons. Le préfet et la préfète en chef ont chacun leur propre chambre, laquelle peut être décoré selon leur goût. Cette année, le préfet et la préfète en chef sont Hermione Jane Granger et Harry James Potter.

L'histoire commence par un magnifique jeudi matin, deux jours avant le bal de remise de diplôme et donc de la fin de l'école pour les étudiants mais le commencement de la vie adulte pour les 7ème années. Le dortoir du préfet et de la préfète en chef était décoré d'or, d'argent, de blanc et de bleu clair. Celui-ci était protégé par le portrait d'une magnifique fée avec des cheveux argentés, des yeux de couleur crème et une peau pâle. Elle était connue comme Marina La Protectrice, elle avait un portrait dans le bureau du directeur mais elle y allait seulement si c'était nécessaire. Marina prenait soin des étudiants qui vivaient dans le dortoir, ayant un autre portrait à l'intérieur pendu au-dessus de la cheminée.

A l'intérieur, les murs étaient en bois noir, avec des draperies argentées et blanches. Le marbre blanc-noir de la cheminée était entouré d'un canapé doré et de fauteuils assortis, avec une table en bois au centre. La bibliothèque était sur le mur de derrière tandis que deux bureaux était poussés ensemble sous une large fenêtre qui donnait sur les jardins. En haut des marches sinueuses se trouvait deux portes, l'une menait à la chambre d'Hermione et l'autre à celle d'Harry.

Il était actuellement 6 heures du matin, et le résident était profondément endormi dans son lit, ce dernier portait des tentures argentées et bleues et un drap en soie. La malle dorée et blanche à trois serrures était posé au pied du lit avec les initiales d'Harry sur le dessus. Un perchoir était près de la fenêtre sur lequel reposait sa ravissante chouette neigeuse du nom d'Hedwige.

Un faible grognement vint de la masse au milieu du lit, signifiant qu'Harry se réveillait. Hermione Granger ouvrit la porte d'Harry et sourit à la masse, ses yeux bruns plein d'amour et de fierté. Ses cheveux bruns étaient bouclés et encadraient son visage. Elle portait une chemise blanche, une jupe noire, des chaussures et la robe noire d'école. Hermione marcha jusqu'au lit d'Harry et s'assit sur le bord de celui-ci. « Réveille-toi Harry. Nous devons aller à la grande salle » Dit-elle.

Harry grommela et s'assit, faisant tombée la couverture de sa poitrine. Hermione regarda Harry et fut d'accord avec beaucoup de personne sur le fait qu'Harry était vraiment beau. Les cheveux noirs de jais avec un reflet ambre retombaient sur ses solides épaules, tandis que les brillants yeux émeraude montraient l'intelligence et la puissance. La peau bronzée était marqué de cicatrices blanches obtenues lors de la bataille finale. Mais elles étaient recouvertes par le célèbre tatouage noir qui descendait dans le dos d'Harry, les jambes et les bras. Ils finissaient à la base de son cou, des doigts et aussi de ses orteils. Hermione lui avait demandé quand il avait obtenu les flammes et il lui répondit que cela faisait parti de son héritage, lequel, par une future recherche, serait prouvé. La puissance magique d'Harry avait trouvée la façon de se montrer en se manifestant d'elle-même sur la peau d'Harry.

Hermione sourit à Harry qui lui lança un regard furieux, mais il frotta ses yeux et saisi l'abominable potion rempli d'un liquide argenté. Hermione mordit sa lèvre, sachant qu'Harry avait besoin de prendre cette potion parce qu'il avait encore une petite quantité de poison dans son système. Poppy lui avait dit que le poison devrait être parti à la fin du bal, mais de prendre la potion juste au cas où il persisterait.

Harry se leva et alla dans la salle de bain prendre une douche quand une petite main attrapa son poignet et le tira au lit. Il regarda Hermione avec confusion jusqu'à ce qu'elle enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, ses épaules tremblèrent à cause de ses sanglots réprimés. Hermione sentait sérieusement ce qui arrivait à Harry, c'était injuste qu'une personne doivent avoir toutes les épreuves par lesquelles il était passé. Harry s'agenouilla devant son amie qu'il considérait comme une sœur. Quand ils s'étaient séparés il y a un ou deux mois, Hermione s'était raccroché à Harry quand Ron s'était tiré brusquement ou quand ses parents avaient été tués dans un raid de Mangemorts.

Harry enroula ses bras autour du petit corps d'Hermione et l'étreignit fortement. Elle avait été là lorsqu'il était stressé par la bataille contre Voldemort et garder Ron comme un ami avait été de trop et brisa son esprit. Hermione était une des rares personnes qui le maintenait stable.

Harry sortit de sa salle de bain habillé d'une chemise en soie bleue, d'un pantalon noir avec une ceinture autour de sa poitrine, ses cheveux attachés avec un ruban doré, et des bottes en peau de dragon noir. Hermione sourit alors qu'elle était attirée à ses pieds, elle l'atteint et un doigt frôla légèrement la cicatrice qui commençait entre les sourcils d'Harry, parcourue l'œil droit et finissant près au milieu de sa joue. Harry sourit et mis sa robe sur ces épaules et mena Hermione dans le hall.

« Nous serons en avance » Harry dit, baissant les yeux sur Hermione.

Hermione sourit et le regarda, désirant ne pas être si petite. Alors qu'Harry faisait 6 pieds (+/- 1m83) Hermione en faisait 5,10 (+/- 1m70) et arrivait aux épaules d'Harry.

« Je voulais te donne de la paix et de la tranquillité avant que Ginny te trouve » Hermione dit.

Harry soupira et s'arrêta en chemin, regardant par la fenêtre. Hermione fronça des sourcils et posa une main sur la joue d'Harry, lui faisant face.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Harry ? » Elle demanda.

« Je veux rompre avec Ginny. Je sais que c'est proche du bal, mais je ne peux plus supporter qu'elle se pavane autour de moi comme si j'étais à un chien de spectacle. » Harry dit, soupirant dans la main d'Hermione.

« D'accord Harry. Fais ce qui te semble juste, tu ne peux pas contrôler la vie des autres. » Hermione dit.

Harry souri faiblement. « Parfois, je me demande. » Il murmura, se dirigeant dans le hall avec ses bras autour d'Hermione. « Hermione, veux-tu aller au bal avec moi ? Je ne me sens pas assez alaise pour y aller avec quelqu'un d'autres. » Harry demanda, s'asseyant à l'extrémité de la table de Griffondor.

Hermione regarda Harry avec des grands yeux et opina.

« Bien sûr Harry. Quand vas-tu rompre avec Ginny ? » Elle demanda.

« Avant les cours » Harry dit, mangeant ses œufs et ses toastes.

Hermione observa Harry manger et empiler de plus en plus de nourriture dans son plat parce qu'il était toujours plus mince que ce qu'il devait être. Soudainement il y eu une voix aigu lancé à travers la Grande Salle, laquelle attira le regard des personnes vers la porte.

« HARRY ! » Ginny appela.

Harry regarda vers la porte et vit des cheveux rouge feu courrir vers lui. Il força un sourire et la salua, avant qu'elle ne s'écrase droit sur lui. Harry tressaillit alors qu'elle frappait une coté meurtri, et la tenu à bout de bras.

« Harry, pourquoi me tiens-tu toujours si loin ? » Ginny minauda, ses yeux bruns larmoyant.

« Je vais encore me répéter Ginny. Tu frappes juste ma côte qui est encore meurtri. » Harry dit, la regardant.

Ginny opina et s'assit près de lui, heurtant Hermione sur le banc.

« Que fais-tu aujourd'hui Harry ? » Ginny demanda, mangeant des toastes.

Harry soupira et regarda Hermione qui opina.

« Viens avec moi » Il dit, se levant et sortant de la Grande Salle.

Ginny cria après lui et sorti précipitamment

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? » Elle demanda.

Harry soupira et fit asseoir Ginny, s'assurant qu'un bouclier était autour de lui au cas où Ginny se fâcherait.

« Je veux rompre » Il dit, le regardant dans les yeux.

Ginny hoqueta et le regarda avec des yeux rempli de larmes.

« P-Pourquoi ? » Elle demanda. Harry soupira et la regarda.

« Ginny, je ne peux plus maintenir ce rôle comme si je suis un chien de spectacle et qu'on se pavane autour de moi. J'ai besoin de me conduire comme une personne normale. Tu aimes un Harry qui n'existe pas ! Je n'en peux plus. » Il dit.

Ginny prit un faible souffle et opina.

« Bien ! Harry Potter, je ne veux plus te voir. Mais quand tu reviendras demander d'être à nouveau ta petite-amie, n'espère pas que je revienne. » Elle hurla en sortant de la pièce.

Harry soupira et glissa au sol, frotta sa tête et regarda là où elle était assisse.

« Je suis désolé Ginny, mais j'aime quelqu'un d'autres. » Il chuchota.

Un ombre rempli la porte, mais Harry ne la vit pas. Une main chaude se posa sur sa joue et souleva sa tête lentement. Harry rencontra les yeux inquiets d'Hermione alors qu'elle s'accroupissait et l'étreignait. Hermione soupira et tint Harry fermement, lui permettant de pleurer et de se décharger. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'Harry voulait pleurer, seulement quand il en avait assez de tout ce que les gens disait ou de ce qui arrivait. Hermione s'assit et attira Harry dans son giron, le berçant gentiment comme une mère ferait avec son fils.

« C'est bon, Harry, je suis là. » Elle murmura.

Harry et Hermione marchèrent jusqu'à leur première leçon, Potion avec le professeur Lionheart. Lionheart était un professeur sérieux, mais aussi honnête. Elle avait de long cheveux blonds et de vifs yeux noisette. Bien qu'elle soit le chef de maison des serpendart, elle ne favorisait pas sa propre maison comme leur ancien professeur (Rogue pour les têtes en l'air ;p).

Le reste de la journée se passa sans chamaillerie, ni devoir à cause du bal imminent et de la fin de l'année scolaire. Au diner Albus Dumbledore observa ses étudiants avec des yeux brillants. Ses yeux bleus s'arrêtèrent et regarda l'un de ses meilleur élèves, Harry. Albus voyait Harry comme son petit-fils, et était heureux de voir que le jeune homme était maintenant insouciant et capable de vivre avec sa vraie famille.

Harry leva les yeux et sourit à son directeur, le salua de la tête et reçu un hochement en retour. Après le diner, Harry traina Hermione dans leur dortoir avant de commencer leur patrouille. Harry alla dans sa chambre et lança son sac sur son lit, s'arrêtant chez Hedwige et lui frotta la tête. Hedwige regarda Harry avec ses yeux ambre, hululant de contentement alors qu'il caressait ses plumes. Elle vola à son épaule et pinça légèrement son oreille, en étant prudente de ne pas mordre son oreille. Harry rigola et secoua sa tête de sa cabriole.

« Envie de te joindre à moi et Hermione dans nos devoirs? » Il demanda, caressant son aile.

Hedwige hulula et s'installa fermement sur l'épaule d'Harry, accrochant légèrement ses griffes dans son épaule mais pas assez pour abimer la peau. Harry opina et alla dans la Salle Commune attendre Hermione.

Elle descendit et regarda Harry et Hedwige, souriant vivement. Hermione et Harry sortirent de leur dortoir dans le calme hall sombre, Harry empoigna la carte des Maraudeurs dans sa main pour l'utiliser durant la nuit. Harry donna un coup de coude dans les cotes d'Hermione, et lui souri, ses yeux brillants. Hermione se trouva à sourire également, l'air d'Harry était contagieux.

Elle cogna dans son bras et commença à marcher rapidement, essayant d'échapper à Harry sans courir. Harry laissa partir un aboiement comme rire, celui qu'il avait obtenu de son parrain Sirius, et la poursuivit après. Hermione ria également et fut poursuivit à travers le Hall par Harry, Hedwige volant près de son maitre hululant joyeusement.

Le jour d'après passa sans aucun accident, hormis pour Harry et Ron qui se disputèrent durant le déjeuner (petit-déjeuner pour nos amis les français). Ron avait fait irruption, le visage rouge et cherchant frénétiquement Harry parmi les élèves. Harry leva les yeux alors que son nom était hurlé, rencontrant les yeux bleus en colère de son ex-ami.

« Qu'est-ce que tu pense faire, hein ? Rompre avec ma sœur. Tu la blessé ! » Ron cria, accusant Harry.

Avec les réflexes d'attrapeur qu'il était, Harry esquiva facilement Ron. Hermione se leva, baguette levé et prête à défendre Harry au cas où il en aurait besoin. Ron plaqua Harry au sol et allait lui donner un coup de poing dans l'intestin mais il fut rejeter par une force magique.

Il regarda Hermione avec des yeux rempli de peur, mais elle regardait Harry. Celui-ci se remis sur ses pieds, une lumière blanche et ambre pulsant autour de lui. Ses yeux émeraude étaient brillants, mais il ne semblait pas fou.

« C'est fini Ron. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire. » Il déclara calmement, tournant sur ses talons et partant vers Hermione.

« Viens Hermione, Il n'en vaut pas la peine. » Harry dit, présentant son bras à la sorcière.

Hermione prit son bras et l'escorta en dehors de la Grande Salle pendant que les personnes les regardaient. Ron resta assis sur le sol, son visage brulant de honte et d'embrassement. Albus était fier de la manière calme dont Harry s'occupait de sa vie.

« Il méritait d'avoir le contrôle de sa vie qu'il lui avait été enlevé» Il pensa tristement.

Hermione regarda Harry alors qu'il s'asseyait devant le feu, attirant son livre à croquis qui semblait être toujours avec lui.

« Harry, pourquoi as-tu réellement rompu avec Ginny ? » Elle demanda, le regardant prudemment.

« Oh Mione, je n'ai pas fais exprès de tomber amoureux de lui. » Il sanglota, tachant de larmes l'esquisse d'un homme avec des cheveux fauve et des brillants yeux ambre.

Hermione fut rapidement à coté d'Harry, entourant ses bras autour de lui et l'attirant vers elle.

« De qui es-tu amoureux ? » Elle demanda.

« R-Remus. Il ne tombera jamais amoureux de moi. » Harry dit. Hermione soupira et bougea le livre d'esquisses des mains de son frère et l'attira au sol et dans son giron.

« Harry, tu ne peux pas savoir quel sont les sentiments de Remus pour toi. S'il-te-plait ne désespère pas. » Elle dit.

J'espère que cette traduction vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire le fond de votre pensée. Promis je ne mords pas !!!!! ( Soldaria, qui avait les doigts croisée derrière le dos, se prépare à attaquer au moindre faux commentaires, niark niark niark).

Hum hum, je disais donc que je ne mordais pas et que j'essaierais de vous traduire le prochain chapitre avant de partir en vacances.

Je vous dis au prochain chapitre !!!!!!!!


	2. Chapitre 2

True Love at Last

Auteur: VioletEyedPrincess

Traducteur: Soldaria

Personnages-Couples: Remus/Harry, Sirius/Hermione, des Bill/Fleur, Molly/Arthur et anciennement Harry/ Ginny. En fait cela commence avec du Harry/Ginny.

Résumé : C'est la fin de la 7ème année d'Harry et Hermione, et ils emménageront à Square Grimmaurd avec Sirius et Remus. Ron les a quitté parce qu'il ne tenait plus le 'stress' d'être l'ami d'Harry. La bataille finale est arrivé durant la 6ème année, Harry et d'autres sont presque mort. Harry a le béguin pour Remus tandis qu'Hermione a le béguin pour Sirius. Ne suis pas le 6ème et7 ème livres mais suit légèrement le 5ème livre. Il y a des spoilers.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, pas plus que l'histoire. Par contre la traduction, elle, est toujours à moi.

Chapitre 2 : Le bal, les émotions, le diplôme et le départ

« Parler »

« « Dialogue avec le familier » »

'' fourchelangue ''

------------

Hermione se leva dans sa chambre, regardant son reflet dans le grand miroir. Elle portait une robe bleue pale qui descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles avec une coupure sur le coté droit qui montait jusqu'à sa cuisse. Pattenrond sauta de la malle dorée d'Hermione, et alla vers sa propriétaire.

Hermione souri à son familier alors qu'il se frottait contre sa jambe, ronronnant bruyamment.

« Je sais garçon. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'Harry me le demanderait alors que nous sommes justes amis. Je suis heureuse que Ron ne me l'ait pas demandé. » Elle dit en frissonnant.

Hermione s'assit sur son drap rouge et bleu et mis ses chaussures à talons assortis. Elle soupira et se releva, entrant dans la salle de bain pour attacher ses cheveux. Ils n'étaient pas touffus ou indomptable comme ils avaient l'habitude d'être, mais quelque chose devait être fait. Hermione observa ses cheveux et ramassa une partie entre ses doigts. Pattenrond miaula et sauta sur l'évier.

« « Je pense que ta figure est plus délicate de cette manière. » » Il dit, les yeux jaune la fixant.

« « Je savais que tu dirais cela. Je veux paraitre bien au coté d'Harry, je veux dire : c'est le Garçon-Qui-a-Survécu. » » Hermione dit.

Pattenrond secoua sa tête, et commença à nettoyer ses oreilles. Hermione ria légèrement et prit son peigne dans sa main et le fit courir dans ses cheveux brun soyeux. Elle les tira en arrière et essaya de décider ce qu'elle devait faire avec cela.

« « Pourquoi ne pas juste les tirer en arrière sauf pour la frange ? » » Pattenrond demanda, jetant un regard à ses cheveux.

« « Vous, les humains êtes si bizarre. La seule fourrure que vous avez est sur votre tête. » » Il dit.

Hermione gloussa et essaya ses cheveux en arrière, laissant des mèches perdu encadrer son visage. Elle ajouta du maquillage et attacha un médaillon doré autour de son cou. Pattenrond ronronna bruyamment et couru dans la chambre avant de revenir avec un châle en soie bleu. Hermione souri, enroula doucement le châle autour de ses épaules et se regarda dans le miroir.

« Comment suis-je ? » Elle demanda à voix haute.

« « Belle. Bien qu'Harry aurait dit cela même si tu était venu en jeans et en t-shirt. » » Pattenrond dit.

Hermione secoua sa tête, sorti de la salle de bain et traversa sa chambre. Elle descendit les marches et son souffle resta dans sa gorge à la vue qui l'attendait en bas des marches. Harry était debout là, détourné d'elle et regardant vers le feu. Il portait une robe d'un bleu sombre, qui semblait être noir si vous ne la regardiez pas d'assez près. Ses cheveux était perdu et hirsute, encadrant son visage, alors qu'un reflet ambre brillait dans la lumière du feu.

« Salut Harry. » Hermione dit.

Harry se retourna et sourit à Hermione.

« Hey 'Mione. Tu es superbe. » Il dit, tendant sa main vers elle.

Hermione sourit et prit sa main.

« Tu es superbe aussi Harry » Elle dit.

« Pouvons-nous y aller ? » Harry demanda.

Hermione opina et permit à Harry de la mener en dehors de la salle commune et dans le hall.

Les professeurs ont fait eux-mêmes la décoration de la Grande Salle. Des tentures des couleurs de toutes les maisons étaient suspendus aux murs, couvrant la pierre. L'emblème de Poudlard était suspendu fièrement derrière la table des professeurs pendant que les étudiants de 6ème et 7ème années se mélangeaient. Depuis que la guerre était finie, il n'y avait plus eu de rivalité entre les maisons. Maintenant les Griffondors parlaient librement avec des Serpendarts, les sentiments de colère et de haine étant maintenant partis.

« Wow » Hermione souffla, ses yeux bruns élargi et étincelant.

« Je sais. Albus n'a pas voulu me dire ce qui se passait. » Harry dit, se baissant pour parler à l'oreille d'Hermione.

Des petites tables étaient de chaque coté de la salle pendant qu'une grande piste de dance prenait place au centre de la Grande Salle. Harry et Hermione traversèrent la pièce, parlant avec des amis et des professeurs.

« Ah ! Harry ! » Quelqu'un dit.

Harry se tourna et souri largement quand il vit Fred et George marchés vers lui

« Hey les mecs ! Que faites-vous ici ? Il demanda.

« Nous avions besoin, jeune Harry, de voir comme tout se passait. » Fred dit, souriant narquoisement. Harry soupira et regarda vers eux.

« Laisse-moi deviner, Sirius vous a fait venir pour vérifier si je ne faisait aucune blague ? » Il demanda, plaçant ses mains sur ses lèvres.

Hermione glousse et commença à parler avec Luna Lovegood qui était là avec Neville. George essaya d'avaler et opina de la tête.

« Ouais, Sirius se demandait quand toi et Hermione alliez venir. » Il dit.

Harry grogna et frotta son visage. « Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin d'aller chercher mes affaires chez les Dursley. » Il dit.

Fred et George opinèrent et parlèrent avec Harry un petit moment avant d'aller manger. Hermione sourit à Harry alors qu'il les menait tous les deux s'asseoir près d'Albus pendant que l'homme les saluait.

« Bonjour Directeur. Comment allez-vous ? Hermione dit, prenant un siège. « Bien Mademoiselle Granger. Comment se conduit Harry avec vous ? » Albus demanda, ses yeux scintillant follement.

Harry souri alors qu'Hermione répondait.

« Il me traite bien »

Harry parla avec Albus et Poppy sur la formation de Médicomage pour prendre la relève de Poppy dans quelques années. Hermione scanna le hall et pali lorsqu'elle vit Ron et Ginny lancer un regard furieux vers eux. Harry finit sa conversation et vit qu'Hermione regardait quelqu'un. Il lança un regard furieux aux deux plus jeunes Weasley et commanda son diner, Hermione et le reste de la salle le suivirent. Le son des conversations des personnes diminua pour un faible bourdonnement alors que les gens se préparaient à manger.

« Alors Harry, Hermione. Êtes-vous prêt tous les deux à ouvrir la dance ? » Albus demanda, souriant.

Hermione s'étrangla mais Harry souria et opina. Quand les assiettes furent débarrassé, Harry prit la main d'Hermione et la mena sur la piste de dance. Hermione plaça une main sur l'épaule d'Harry et l'autre dans l'une de ses mains alors que l'autre main se plaça sur sa hanche. La musique commença et Harry fit tournoyer Hermione dans une valse. Bientôt, d'autres personnes se joignirent à eux sur la piste.

Albus dansa avec Minerva et regarda autour de lui. La piste scintillait de beaucoup de couleurs à travers le marbre, la musique flottait dans l'air. Harry et Hermione prirent une pause après avoir dansé trois valses et s'assirent, les visages rouges et riants. Ils commandèrent des Bières-aux beurres et s'installèrent, regardant les autres savourer eux aussi.

« Alors Harry, es-tu heureux d'aller vivre avec Sirius et Remus ? » Hermione demanda, observant son frère.

Harry souri et opina, observant la foule. Ron marcha et se plaça devant eux, lançant un regard furieux à Harry et Hermione.

« Donc, tu romps avec Ginny seulement pour te mettre avec Hermione ? » Il accusa.

Hermione renifla et lança un regard furieux en retour à Ron.

« Non Ronald. Moi et Harry ne sortons pas ensemble. Il m'a demandé parce qu'il se sentait à l'aise de danser avec moi. Laisse-nous seul. » Elle ordonna.

Ron secoua sa tête et parti, rejoignant Padma sur la piste de danse.

« Alors Monsieur Potter. Allez-vous rester assis là ou préférez-vous danser ? » Minerva demanda à son ancien étudiant.

Harry regarda son professeur et sourit narquoisement en retour vers elle avant de se lever.

« Aimeriez-vous danser ? » Il demanda tendant son bras à la vieille femme.

Hermione gloussa alors qu'Harry menait Minerva sur la piste de danse. Harry s'inclina pendant que Minerva fit la révérence et ils dansèrent une autre valse. Soudainement, Hermione se trouva à regarder le visage bienveillant d'Albus.

« Aimeriez-vous vous joindre à moi Mademoiselle Granger ? » Il demanda, souriant. Hermione gloussa et se leva.

« Bien sur Directeur. » Elle dit, permettant à Albus de la mener sur la piste de danse.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent l'une l'autre durant la valse, souriant et riant tout le temps. Quand le son prit fin, les joues de Minerva était rougie et elle le regarda fièrement.

« Très bien Harry » elle dit.

Harry sourit et s'inclina vers elle alors qu'Hermione remerciait Albus. Main dans la main les deux jeunes de 17 ans se promenèrent dans le jardin, observant le vaste ciel noir qui était parsemé d'étoile brillante.

« Merci Harry. » Hermione chuchota, ses yeux bruns en larmes. Harry se retourna et étreignit Hermione fermement.

« Pourquoi me remercies-tu Hermione ? Je te dois tellement. » Harry dit, passant ses mains dans les cheveux d'Hermione.

Hermione enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine, pleurant doucement.

« Parce que tu étais là quand Ron fut un connard. Tu m'as soutenu quand je pensais que je ne pourrais plus rien faire, et tu étais là quand j'ai perdu ma f-famille. » Elle murmura.

Harry posa sa tête sur la sienne et regarda les rosiers.

« C'est bon, Hermione. Tu es resté avec moi tout ce temps là. Tu es une de rare personne qui m'a écrit tout le temps et qui m'envoyais de la nourriture parce que tu savais que je n'obtenais pas la nourriture dont j'avais besoin. » Il murmura.

Hermione regarda Harry et il effleura tendrement les larmes sur ses joues. Hermione le mena vers l'un des bancs de pierre et ils s'assirent là, les bras enroulé autours de l'autre comme un frère et une sœur.

« Harry, j'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose. Tu promets de ne pas être furieux ? » Hermione demanda, regardant son châle.

Harry releva le visage d'Hermione pour la regarder en face.

« Hermione, je ne pourrais jamais être furieux sur toi. Qu'as-tu besoin de me dire ? » Ill demanda, ses yeux émeraude brillant.

Hermione prit une profonde respiration et joua avec sa robe.

« Je-j'aime Sirius. » Elle murmura, son visage devenant rouge vif.

Harry souri et regarda sa sœur.

« Hermione. 'Mione. » Il dit doucement.

Hermione le regarda, mordant sa lèvre. Harry souri gentiment et embrassa sa joue.

« Hermione, c'est bon. » Il dit.

Hermione soupira et observa le ciel.

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. Il ne pourra jamais aimer un rat de bibliothèque comme moi. » Elle dit.

Harry éclata soudainement de rire lorsqu'il pensa à ce qu'il avait dit quand il avait parlé à Hermione de son amour pour Remus. Hermione regarda Harry et frappa son bras.

« Arrête de rire de moi. » Elle dit.

Harry secoua sa tête et l'enserra plus fermement.

« Hermione chérie, te souviens-tu de ce que tu m'as dit quand je t'ai parlé de mes sentiments pour Remus ? Tu disais que l'âge n'avait pas d'importance dans ce monde. » Il dit.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais la referma quand elle réalisa qu'il avait raison.

« Maintenant 'Mione, pourquoi Sirius ne t'aimerais pas ? » Harry demanda, ses yeux émeraude curieux.

« Parce que je suis trop maline pour mon propre bien, curieuse et autoritaire. » Hermione se fâcha, regardant autre part mais pas son frère.

« Hermione, tu as besoin de regarder plus profondément. Tu es une femme ravissante qui est forte et maline. » Harry dit, souriant légèrement.

« Et Harry, tu es fort, malin et puissant. » Hermione riposta.

Harry souri et opina, admettant finalement qu'il pouvait avoir une petite chance avec Remus si le loup-garou est gay.

Harry et Hermione retournèrent dans leur dortoir et se séparèrent à leur chambre. Harry souri tendrement alors qu'Hedwige volait jusqu'à son épaule.

« « Comment était ce ? » » Elle demanda, les yeux ambres le scannant.

« « C'était agréable. » » Harry dit, caressant ses ailes.

« « C'est bien. » » Hedwige dit, et pinça son oreille avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre pour chasser.

Harry souri et secoua sa tête, se déshabillant alors qu'il se dirigeait dans sa salle de bain. Harry alla sous le jet d'eau chaude, lui permettant de balayer la tension dans ses épaules. Il soupira de reconnaissance et lava ses cheveux et son corps, grimaçant à toutes les cicatrices qui parcourait son corps. Harry ferma l'eau et attrapa un essuie, l'enroulant autours de sa taille et lança un sort de séchage sur ses cheveux. Il rentra dans sa chambre et sorti une paire de boxer vert jade et un pantalon de pyjama qui était argenté.

Après s'être habillé, Harry ramassa son livre à croquis et des crayons et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. La brillante demi-lune fournissait de la lumière et il choisit une page presque blanche à l'exception d'une fine ligne d'un corps solide. Harry souri tristement alors qu'il esquissait un visage et ensuite un nez. La personne était un homme avec un visage bienveillant, il regardait quelque chose. Les cheveux fauve bientôt formé et Harry ombra les yeux ambres, projetant des ombres dans les yeux. Il arrêta une heure et demie après, observant l'homme de son dessin.

« Au moins, je peux te regarder librement dans mes dessins, Remus. » Harry murmura fermant son livre et le plaçant dans sa malle.

L'horloge brillait 1h30, Harry bu sa deuxième potion et alla dans son lit. Dans sa chambre, Hermione avait décidé de prendre un bain chaud quand elle entra dans sa chambre. Pattenrond la suivit et se pelotonna sur la toilette(le couvercle était baissé) en la regardant attentivement.

« J'ai eu un grand moment. » Hermione dit avec nostalgie.

« « Je peux raconter. Si seulement cet homme… Quels est son nom ? Oh ! Sirius, était celui qui avait dansé avec toi. » » Pattenrond dit, ses yeux brillant avec gaieté.

Hermione hoqueta et rougit d'un rouge profond. Elle aspergea son familier avec l'eau et plongea dans l'eau. Hermione revint et lava ses cheveux avant de se lever. Enroulant un essuie autour de son corps, elle alla dans sa chambre après avoir vider l'eau. Hermione prit des sous-vêtements puis enfila une robe de nuit de couleur crème et se glissa sous ses couvertures. Pattenrond sauta sur le lit et se pelotonna près d'elle.

Hermione grogna et se tourna sur le coté alors que la lumière du matin ruisselait par la fenêtre. Pattenrond se leva et s'étendit, baillant avant de commencer son nettoyage matinal.

« « Réveille-toi Hermione, c'est aujourd'hui la remise des diplômes. » » Il dit.

Hermione s'assit et s'étendit avant de glisser hors du lit, allant dans sa salle de bain pour une rapide douche. Elle sorti habiller d'une chemise bleue, d'une jupe et de chaussures noirs.

« « Dit à Harry que je suis à la bibliothèque. » » Hermione dit, sortant da sa chambre et du portrait.

Elle descendit dans le hall et souri quand elle arriva dans la bibliothèque, saluant Madame Pince et parti dans la direction de l'une des étagères.

« Bien, bonjour Hermione. » » Quelqu'un dit.

Hermione se glaça à la voix, sachant qui c'était et frissonna. Elle se tourna et vit Ron et Ginny marchant vers elle.

« Que voulez-vous tous les deux ? » Hermione demanda, s'assurant d'avoir sa baguette avec elle.

Ginnny lui lança un regard furieux et serra sa main en un poing.

« Pourquoi dansais-tu avec Harry ? » Elle demanda.

Les yeux d'Hermione se durcirent et elle fusilla d'un regard noir la jeune fille.

« Harry est un ami et je peux danser avec lui si je veux. » Elle dit.

Ron grogna et avança d'un autre pas vers Hermione.

« Pourquoi restes-tu encore avec lui ? C'est un gamin pompeux. » Il dit.

Hermione ri cruellement. « Vraiment Ron, c'est ce que tu penses ? » Elle demanda, regardant l'adolescent dégingandé

« TOI Ron, tu es un gamin. Tu as abandonné 4 ans d'amitié juste parce que tu cherchais à sauver, pardon, ton cul ! Quel genre d'ami es-tu? » Hermione demanda.

Ron grogna et désarma Hermione en dégageant sa baguette.

« Regarde bien Ginny. La petite défense d'Hermione pour une fois. » Il railla.

Ginny ria alors qu'Hermione reculait contre une étagère. Ron avança d'un pas soutenu vers Hermione quand une rafale le repoussa.

« RON ! » Ginny hurla, courant vers son frère alors qu'il se battait pour se relever.

Hermione regarda d'où la rafale venait et vu un Harry Potter très en rogne. Harry grogna dans son gorge et en trois enjambée avait un de ses pied pressé conte le cou rouge

« Ne refait plus jamais cela Weasley. Je pourrais te tuer aussi facilement que couper un papier.»Il menaça.

Ron hoqueta pour respirer, ses yeux remplis de peur alors que l'intention de le tuer arrivait d'Harry par vague. Ginny se recroquevilla dans un coin, ses mains sur sa figure. Harry bougea son pied, alla vers Hermione et la tint fermement.

« Viens » Il dit la menant en dehors de la pièce.

Hermione regarda Harry qui faisait les cent pas devant le feu, ses yeux inquiets.

« Harry » Elle chuchota.

Harry soupira et se mis à genou devant elle.

« Je suis désolé Hermione. Je du te faire peur. » Il dit.

Hermione souri gentiment alors qu'il baissait sa tête sur ses genoux

« Non Harry, tu me protégeais. » Elle dit.

Harry soupira et ferma ses yeux alors qu'Hermione passait sa main à travers ses cheveux. Hermione regarda Harry et son apparence. Il portait une chemise noirs et un jeans bleu foncé avec des bottes en peau de dragon.

« Nous devrions vite faire nos bagages, Harry. » Elle dit.

Harry opina et se leva, souriant légèrement. Hermione souri et se leva aussi, faisant face à son frère. Harry regarda la salle commune et soupira, regardant une dernière fois la vue.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry ? » Hermione demanda.

« Cet endroit va me manquer. C'était ma première maison. » Harry dit.

Hermione souri et opina, étreignant Harry avant de monter dans sa chambre faire ses bagages. Harry souri et monta l'escalier. Hermione regarda sa chambre et ouvrit sa malle. Elle agita sa baguette et tous ses vêtements se plièrent et se rangèrent avec soin. Ouvrant une autre serrure de sa malle, Hermione rangea tous ses livres, pendant qu'avec la dernière serrure elle rangea toutes ses affaires d'école.

« « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » » Pattenrond demanda, sautant sur la malle rangée.

« « Cet endroit me manquera aussi. » » Hermione dit, s'asseyant à coté de lui.

« A nous tous. » » Pattenrond dit, frottant sa tête contre Hermione.

Harry sorti sa robe de remise des diplômes et soupira, soufflant sa frange hors de ses yeux.

« « Tu es magnifique » » Hedwige dit, en volant vers son épaule.

« « Je sais. J'espère juste que Sirius et Remus seront là pour voir cela. » » Harry dit, s'asseyant sur sa malle.

« « Ils disent que Dumbledore leur a dit que toi et Hermione aviez les meilleurs points de l'école. » »Hedwige dit, les yeux ambres le regardant.

Harry souri et opina, allant dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Hermione saisit sa robe de remise des diplômes et la regarda avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain, le regard déterminé.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tout le monde s'était réunit à l'extérieur, près du Grand Lac pour la remise des diplômes. Les parents et la famille étaient assis en arrière sur des sièges surélevés pour voir leurs enfants. La presse attendait avec impatience que le nom d'Harry soit appelé, alors que les étudiants s'asseyaient devant la scène. Albus commença à appeler le nom des étudiants pour leur donner leur diplôme, pendant qu'Harry et Hermione attendaient leur nom impatiemment. A la fin, Harry devait faire un discours parce que c'était ce que l'étudiant avec les meilleurs points était supposé faire.

« Harry Potter ! » Albus appela.

Les personnes l'acclamèrent alors qu'Harry montait sur l'estrade, portant une robe rouge et argentée, une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Harry serra la main à ses professeurs et souri vivement.

« a les meilleurs résultats de toutes ses classes et reçoit le diplôme avec l'un des plus grand honneur. » Albus dit, souriant à Harry.

Harry souri et opina salua tout le monde avant de rejoindre son siège à coté d'Hermione.

« Je te l'ai dit. Tu es capable de me battre dans mes cours. » Hermione chuchota, avant de monter et prendre son diplôme avec grand honneur.

Alors que le dernier étudiant était appelé, Albus fit taire le public.

« Voici le discours de votre étudiant, Harry Potter. » Il dit.

Harry remonta sur l'estrade et souri gentiment au public.

« Je me souviens des premiers jours ici. Et du garçon peureux que j'étais. Vous voyez, j'ai été élevé en croyant que la magie n'existait pas réellement. Mais cela à changer quand Hagrid est venu et m'a prit. J'ai été introduit rapidement dans le monde magique, mais j'ai trouvé que c'était un des rares endroits qui me convenait réellement. Maintenant, j'ai des amis, et un grand-père. Nous avons tous parcouru un long parcours pour arriver jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Nous nous sommes tous battu dans une guerre et nous sommes sorti vivant, nous avons survécu à d'horrible professeur de défense… excepté pour Remus Lupin. » Harry dit, souriant alors que les étudiants rigolaient.

« Aujourd'hui est vraiment le jour où notre vraie vie commence. Il n'y aura plus d'interrogation sur les cours et on ne se fera plus reprendre par les professeurs. A la place, nous devrons faire attention à ceux qu'on aime, à notre famille et nos amis. N'oubliez jamais qui sont vos amis, et souvenez vous toujours comment c'était d'être un enfant, parce que aujourd'hui nous partons d'ici en étant des adultes ! » Il finit.

Tout le monde l'acclama et l'applaudit alors qu'Harry éleva sa baguette et lança des étincelles aux couleurs de Poudlard. Tout le monde suivit et bientôt l'air fut rempli d'étincelles de différentes couleurs.

Hermione couru et étreignit fermement Harry, riant et pleurant en même temps.

« Harry ! » Luna appela.

Bientôt, Harry fut sous un tas de ses amis de différentes maisons. Harry fut aidé et souri à tout le monde, parlant et riant avec eux.

« Il a vraiment changé, Albus. » Minerva dit, en souriant

« Oui, ma chère » Albus dit, souriant alors qu'il tenait la main de sa femme.

« Viens Harry. Allons dans le train et nous pourrons nous changer là. » Hermione dit, agrippant la main d'Harry et le tirant vers Pré-au-Lard.

Harry vit Pattenrond les attendre sur le quai et soudainement Hedwige vola vers son épaule.

« « Beau discours. » » Elle dit, caressant sa tête.

Harry ria et ils trouvèrent tous un compartiment alors que le train commençait à se remplir de personnes. Après s'être habillé avec des vêtements normaux, Harry s'allongea sur la banquette. Hermione ria et plaça sa tête sur ses genoux, attrapant un livre alors qu'elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Que prévois-tu de faire quand nous arriverons à Grimmaurd 'Mione ? » Harry demanda, ses yeux fermés.

« Je prévois de me relaxer pendant un moment avant de faire une maitrise en potion. » Hermione dit, regardant son frère.

Harry opina et soupira, alors qu'Hedwige l'observait de son perchoir sur l'autre siège. Pattenrond était couché à coté de la chouette et nettoyait sa fourrure en gardant un œil sur Hermione. Quelques minutes plus tard, il y eu un coup sur la fenêtre, où était un hibou noir et gris.

« C'est le hibou de Sirius, Nightstorm. » Harry dit, se levant et ouvrant la fenêtre.

Nightstorm déposa la lettre dans les mains d'Harry et se posa à coté d'Hedwige qui commença à lissé ses plumes. Hermione ria de Nightstorm et Hedwige alors qu'Harry s'asseyait et dépliait la lettre.

« Cher Harry et Hermione, vous nous avez manquez tout les deux, je veux dire moi et Patmol, qui est derrière mon épaule pendant que j'écris. Nous nous demandons Harry, si tu aimerais qu'on aille chercher tes affaires chez les Dursley ? De cette façon toi et Hermione pourrais venir directement. C'est à vous deux de décider mais nous voulions juste vous le proposer à nouveau. Sirius et moi avons entendu parles de vos grands honneurs à tous les deux ! Nous sommes très fier de vous deux et nous savons que vos parents le seraient aussi. A très bientôt. Amour, Remus et Sirius. » Harry lit.

Hermione souri alors qu'Harry retirait un plume et écrivait une réponse disant que ce serait mieux si lui et Hermione allaient chez les Dursley. Nightstorm s'envole avec la réponse d'Harry et celui-ci se réinstalla sur la banquette.

Harry et Hermione descendirent du train, leurs malles ayant été rétréci et était en sureté dans leur poche, alors qu'Hedwige était dans sa cage et Pattenrond dans son panier.

« Les Dursley ne seront pas venu me chercher cette fois. Ils disent que maintenant que je suis adulte, je peux trouver mon chemin. » Harry dit, évitant les collisions avec d'autres sorciers et sorcières.

Ces horribles moldus. » Hermione siffla, traversant la barrière avec Harry.

Harry souri alors qu'ils traversaient la gare.

« Hey Harry ! » Quelqu'un appela.

Harry se retourna et vit Bill et Fleur Weasley.

« Hey ! » Harry appela, saluant de la main.

Fleur et Bill se hâtèrent et Harry reçu deux étreintes et un bisou sur la joue de Fleur.

« Oh 'Arry, Comment vas-tu ? » Fleur demanda, ses cheveux blonds argentés tirer vers l'arrière.

Harry souri et opina pendant qu'Hermione parlait avec Bill.

« Nous allons chez les Dursley pour prendre mes affaires puis chez Sirius et Remus. » Bill souri et opina.

« Bonne chance pour gérer ces deux là. » Il dit, souriant narquoisement. Harry lui sourit narquoisement en retour.

« Je pense que nous pourrons. N'est-ce pas 'Mione ? » Il demanda, regardant la sorcière. Hermione avait une lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux.

« Ouais, nous pourrons les gérer. » Elle dit.

Bill et Fleur rigolèrent et partirent attendre Ron et Ginny pendant qu'Harry et Hermione sortaient de la gare. Ils arrivèrent dans une allée vide et Hermione prit la main d'Harry.

« « Accrochez-vous. » » Harry prévint Hedwige et Pattenrond.

Ils disparurent tous avec un silencieux Pop.

**************

Voici la fin du 2ème chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier, voir plus (pourquoi pas).

Malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas vous poster le 3ème chapitre avant un bon petit temps (1 mois minimum). Je pars, en effet, en vacances !!!!!!!! Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas me laisser un petit commentaire. En tout cas Bonne vacances à tous et toutes.

Et au prochain chapitre !!!!


	3. Chapitre 3

True Love at Last

Auteur: VioletEyedPrincess

Traducteur: Soldaria

Personnages-Couples: Remus/Harry, Sirius/Hermione, des Bill/Fleur, Molly/Arthur et anciennement Harry/ Ginny. En fait cela commence avec du Harry/Ginny.

Résumé : C'est la fin de la 7ème année d'Harry et Hermione, et ils emménageront à Square Grimmaurd avec Sirius et Remus. Ron les a quitté parce qu'il ne tenait plus le 'stress' d'être l'ami d'Harry. La bataille finale est arrivé durant la 6ème année, Harry et d'autres sont presque mort. Harry a le béguin pour Remus tandis qu'Hermione a le béguin pour Sirius. Ne suis pas le 6ème et7 ème livres mais suit légèrement le 5ème livre. Il y a des spoilers.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, pas plus que l'histoire. Par contre la traduction, elle, est toujours à moi. (lalalilalère )

Chapitre 3 : Les Dursley, la maison, l'installation définitive, la vérité

« Parler »

« « Dialogue avec le familier » »

'' fourchelangue ''

« :: loup :: »

--------------------------------

Ils atterrirent près de la banlieue soigneusement entretenu, entourée par les arbres de la petite forêt. Harry se baissa et laissa sortir Hedwige de sa cage, Hermione suivit le mouvement et sourit alors que Pattenrond lançait un regard furieux à sa cage et s'installait pour nettoyer sa fourrure qui était devenu ébouriffé durant le voyage. Hedwige s'installa sur l'épaule d'Harry et le regarda sévèrement de ses yeux ambre étincelant vivement. Hermione pouvait sentir un léger picotement magique et lança un regard alarmé vars Harry qui souriait tristement.

« Je ne voulais pas te blesser Hermione. Qui sais de quelle humeur sera mon oncle. » Dit Harry.

Hermione le regarda confusément mais su qu'Harry lui dira bientôt…enfin elle l'espère. Harry prit la main d'Hermione et l'emmena en dehors du couvert des arbres. Pattenrond marcha à coté d'Hermione, regardant autour de lui avec un regard alerte. Si Voldemort avait disparu, il y avait eu des Mangemorts qui s'étaient enfui pendant la bataille finale et qui échappaient encore au Ministère. Harry et l'Ordre étaient encore allés en mission pour aider les familles repérées par les Mangemorts et de comment protéger leurs amis et leurs familles. Harry et Hermione avaient été sur quelques missions durant leur dernière année scolaire, ils obtenaient souvent des cours particuliers pour récupérer ce qu'ils avaient raté. Une fois, Harry avait manqué l'école pendant un mois, lequel avait été dur à expliquer aux élèves sur le pourquoi le jeune homme avait été absent, et il avait eu besoin d'un autre mois pour récupérer le travail raté ! Hermione et quelques personnes avaient été d'une grande aide pour Harry, passant des heures à essayer de l'aider à apprendre des théories et beaucoup plus. Hermione regarda Harry et lui sourit vivement. Il s'était changé avec un t-shirt émeraude lequel avait des manches courtes, un pantalon blanc et ses bottes en peau de dragon noir. Hermione portait un haut bleu clair, une jupe d'un bleu marine profond qui atteignait ses genoux et des sandales. Ils dépassèrent un parc de taille moyenne quand quelqu'un cria vers eux.

« Hey, Potter. Que fais-tu ici, monstre ? » Demanda Dudley, lançant un regard glacé quand il repéra Hermione.

Harry grogna alors qu'il voyait son cousin lorgner sa sœur, et tira la jeune sorcière vers lui. Pattenrond siffla vers le garçon ressemblant à une baleine, ses poils se hérissant et ses crocs à découvert. Hedwige regarda de travers le garçon, ses plumes se gonflèrent de colère alors qu'elle voyait une des personnes qui blessait son maitre. Hedwige voyait Harry comme un fils, et souvent elle le regardait pendant qu'il dormait. Elle essaya de le calmer quand Harry s'éveillait d'un cauchemar et lui racontait des histoires qu'elle entendait de sa mère quand elle était une jeune chouette. Hermione frissonna quand elle sentit les yeux de Dudley balayer son corps, se sentant soudainement violée et mis à nue. Harry sentit Hermione frissonner et se mit devant elle, l'occultant du regard pervers de Dudley. Dudley se moqua d'Harry, ses yeux bleus fades lançant un regard furieux à son cousin alors que ses cheveux blonds étaient collés sur sa tête. « Maman et papa ne sont pas content de toi. T'as fermez ta porte alors que tu ne pouvais pas faire de magie ? Je suis surpris que tu n'ais pas été arrêté. » Dit-il. Harry rit cruellement, Hermione se demandant ce qui se passait alors qu'Harry riait seulement comme cela quand quelqu'un avait indubitablement tort. Dudley regarda Harry choqué, il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant son cousin comme cela.

« Oh Dudleynouchet, n'apprendras-tu jamais ? J'ai l'âge depuis l'été dernier quand j'ai eu mes 17 ans. Vois-tu, un sorcier ou une sorcière atteint sa maturité magique à cet âge. Ils subissent une poussée de puissance, une poussée de croissance et aussi tous des changements. Comment penses-tu que j'ai eu ces flammes noires ? Ce n'est pas un tatouage normal, c'est une manifestation magique qui est sur ma peau. La justice ne peut rien faire d'autre que de me laisser utiliser ma magie parce que je suis un adulte dans le monde Magique. » Dit Harry, ses yeux brillant et s'assombrissant.

« Cela sera intéressant » Pense-t-il, resserrant son emprise sur la main d'Hermione.

Hermione regarda le hall d'entrée, se demandant pourquoi il était si propre. Les murs blancs semblaient avoir été poli et frotté vigoureusement, le parquet en bois était aussi poli et s'accordait avec la couleur crème du tapis qui était dans le salon à droite. Une porte à gauche, près de l'escalier menait vers la cuisine où le tintement des casseroles signalait qu'une personne était là. Hermione vit un placard qui était sous l'escalier, se demandant si cela était la _'chambre'_ qu'Harry lui parlait. Soudainement les sons des pas lourds les alertèrent que quelqu'un descendait l'escalier. Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent quand elle vit un énorme homme jeter un regard furieux à Harry. Les cheveux gris étaient plaqués sur sa tête, alors que les yeux bleus regardaient furieusement Harry, haine et colère était les plus tenaces. Harry dissimula sa colère et aussi sa peur pour ne rien montré dans ses yeux.

« Par l'enfer, qu'as-tu fait mon garçon ? Fermez la porte de telle manière que ta tante et moi n'avons pas pu y entrer. Ceci est ma maison et tu devrais être reconnaissant que nous t'aillons gardé tout ce temps. » Gronda Vernon, donnant un coup de poing à son neveu dans l'intestin.

Harry gémit et tomba au sol alors que le coup l'avait mis K.O. C'était la première fois que son oncle le frappait, mais après avoir guérit de l'abus de l'été dernier et de ce qu'il avait enduré durant la guerre. Hermione hoqueta et tomba à genoux près d'Harry.

« Harry ! Lève-toi ! » Cria-t-elle, regardant son frère avec inquiétude.

Vernon regarda Hermione, grognant conte le fait qu'un autre _'monstre'_ soit dans sa maison. Il marcha vers Harry et lui donna un coup de pied dans les cotes, entendant un Crack satisfaisant alors que les cotes d'Harry craquaient légèrement. Harry gémit fortement et ferma les yeux alors que la douleur criblait ses sens. Hermione sorti sa baguette et la pointa Vernon.

« Tu es horrible moldu ! Après qu'Harry ait sauvé des gens comme toi et ta famille, tu oses le traiter de cette façon ? Dit-elle, les yeux brillant de fureur.

Vernon se retourna vers la baguette d'Hermione qui était pointé vers lui, ses yeux effrayés. Hermione respirait lourdement et lança un stupéfix sur Vernon, le faisant tomber lourdement par terre avant de se retourner vers Harry pour l'aider. Elle agita sa baguette au-dessus des cotes, scandant un sort appris de Madame Pomfresh au cas où quelqu'un était blessé. La respiration d'Harry revint plus régulière et il s'assit prudemment, Hedwige hulula de soulagement alors que Pattenrond le regardait. Hermione aida Harry à se relever et l'observa, se demandant si cela était déjà arrivé avant. Harry vit la question dans ses yeux et secoua de la tête.

« Pas maintenant. Plus tard, quand nous sortiront d'ici. » Dit-il, se penchant vers Hermione alors qu'il commençait à monter les marches.

Hermione aida Harry à monter les marches, lançant un regard vers le hall d'entrée. Le sol était en bois comme le rez-de-chaussée, mais les photos de Dudley, Vernon et Pétunia tapissaient les murs. Deux portes étaient sur la droite du couloir, une menant à la chambre de Dudley et l'autre à la salle de bain. Su le coté gauche, il y avait trois portes. L'une était la chambre d'ami où Marge restait, la deuxième chambre était celle de Vernon et Pétunia. La chambre d'Harry etait la dernière du couloir, laquelle mit Hermione en colère lorsqu'elle vit tous les cadenas sur la porte. Harry continua son chemin vers sa chambre, utilisant les murs comme support. Ils arrêtèrent à cette porte et il fit courir sa main le long de la serrure, sifflant en fourchelangue. Hermione regarda avec émerveillement alors que la porte en bois brilla d'une faible couleur dorée avant de s'ouvrir silencieusement. Harry la mena à l'intérieur et sourit quand il vit que toutes ses affaires étaient à l'intérieur. Hermione observa la chambre, la colère la remplissant à nouveau. La chambre était minuscule, une bibliothèque poussiéreuse prenait tout un mur pendant qu'un petit lit était pressé contre le mur d'en face. Le lit avait un oreiller aplati et une petite couverture déchirée, pendant qu'un vieux bureau se tenait à la fin du lit et une penderie était près de la porte.

« C'est ta chambre ? » Demanda Hermione, regardant Harry qui se mettait à genoux près du bord du lit.

Harry rampa sous le lit et souleva une latte du plancher. Il soupira lourdement alors qu'il entendait la colère dans la voix d'Hermione. Harry se demanda comment Sirius et Remus réagiraient quand elle leur raconterait à propos d'où il dormait. Harry n'avait toujours rien raconté à son parrain, son ami et amour à propos des abus qu'il avait souffert aux mains des Dursley, et maudit mentalement Albus pour leurs expliquer la haine des Dursley contre la Magie. Remus et Sirius s'était retournés sur Harry et avaient demandés qu'il leurs raconte comment il avait été traité. Harry avait frotté le dos de sa tête et leur avait dit qu'il leurs raconteraient après qu'il ait déménagé. Sirius et Remus n'avait pas été heureux, mais ils l'avaient laissé y aller.

« Oui Hermione, c'est ma chambre. C'est mieux que le placard, crois-moi. » Harry dit, se retirant de sous le lit avec des cartes et des photos dans sa mains.

Hermione aida Harry à mettre le reste de ses affaires dans sa malle, lesquelles incluaient quelques objets de sa mère qui avait été récolté dans le grenier poussiéreux. Harry rétréci sa malle encore une fois et regarda Hedwige alors qu'elle s'installait sur son épaule, en observant Harry. Pattenrond grimpa sur les épaules d'Hermione, se mettant en travers de celles-ci tandis qu'il s'accrochait avec ses griffes. Hermione observa Harry et opina, ils sortirent de la chambre et descendirent les escaliers. Harry vit sa tante et son cousin les regarder craintivement de la porte de la cuisine. Hermione sourit narquoisement et laissa sortir Harry en premier, avant de libérer Vernon de son inconscience. Elle lui lança un regard furieux alors qu'il trébuchait sur ses pieds. Harry la traina en dehors de la porte et descendit la rue, soupirant et secoua la tête.

« Harry ! C'est toi ? » Demanda une voix, faisant regarder Harry et Hermione devant eux.

Une fille âgée de 9 ans avec de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux blancs laiteux courus vers Harry, une longue cane blanche tomba sur la rue alors qu'elle courait. Hedwige s'envola dans les airs alors qu'Harry riait et se mettait à genoux sur les pavés, ses bras s'ouvrant. Hermione su à la couleur de ses yeux et de la cane que la fille était aveugle. Quel fut la surprise d'Hermione quand elle vit les parents de la fillette leur sourire et se diriger vers eux. L'homme avait les cheveux bruns clairs et des yeux bleus souriant. Sa femme,elle, avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux gris-tempête qui étaient doux et bienveillant. Hermione vit qu'une baguette dépassait de la poche du jeans de l'homme, mais sa femme n'en avait pas.

« Wendy ! Regarde comme tu as grandi depuis l'été passé ! » Dit Harry, recevant la fillette dans ses bras et l'étreignant.

Wendy gloussa, enroula ses bras autour du cou d'Harry et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle traça d'une main son visage et le sentit sourire.

« Harry, tu m'as beaucoup manqué » Dit Wendy, étreignant Harry.

Hermione sourit à Wendy, heureuse qu'Harry ait des amis à l'extérieur de Poudlard et du monde Magique. L'homme et la femme sourirent et accueillirent Harry comme un fils, avant de se retourner vers Hermione pour la première fois.

« « Bonjour ! Vous devez être…Hermione Granger. Harry nous a beaucoup parlé de toi et de ses amis. Je suis Margaret et voici mon mari John. » Dit la femme, étreignant Hermione.

Hermione sourit et opina de la tête, étreignant Margaret en retour et tendit aussi sa main vers John. Wendy et Harry parlèrent pendant quelques minutes avant de partir. Harry lui promit d'écrire et de lui rendre visite avant de mener Hermione et lui en bas de la rue. Hermione regarda Harry et su qu'il souriait encore. Hedwige retourna sur l'épaule d'Harry et pinça son oreille.

« « C'est bien que tu l'ais vu avant de partir. » » Dit-elle, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Harry riait pendant qu'Hedwige commençait à bichonner ses cheveux, et regarda Hermione. Il su qu'elle allait lui poser des questions au sujet de la fille et de quand il l'avait rencontré, donc aussi ne répondrait-il pas à une question informulée ?

« J'ai rencontré les parents de Wendy quand j'avais 8 ans. John su qui j'étais et ne pouvait pas croire où je vivais. Les Dursley avait une réputation d'être avare et malveillant envers quiconque qui ne serait pas _' normal '_. Margaret est une moldue, mais elle sait tout sur la magie et elle m'accueillit dans sa vie quotidienne. Ils ne me dirent pas que j'étais un sorcier parce que John savait qu'il devait y avoir une raison sur pourquoi que je ne le savais pas. Ils prirent soin de moi quand j'étais malade et ont faire en sorte de toujours me donner de la nourriture à cacher dans ma chambre. Plus tard durant les étés entre chaque année à Poudlard, John m'aida à apprendre les mouvements de baguette et les incantations pour que je puisse mieux me défendre. Wendy est comme une petite sœur, mais elle est né aveugle et donc il n'y a aucun moyen de la guérir. Elle s'est bien adaptée, et apprend comment utiliser sa magie pour s'aider à se repérer. » Dit Harry, marchant vers le parc.

Hermione écouta attentivement, et fut étonnée par tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle comprit pourquoi John avait montré la magie à Margaret comme elle avait fait avec ses parents. Pattenrond ronronna, chatouillant la nuque d'Hermione alors qu'Harry riait. Hermione sourit, heureuse que l'ancien Harry soit de retour. Durant la guerre, Harry était devenu calme, et ne riait plus du tout. Même Sirius et Remus étaient inquiet pour lui. Chaque fois qu'Harry voyait des enfants jouer, il avait un regard lointain et tournait son visage dans une autre direction. Mais maintenant que la guerre était finie, il était rapidement redevenu comme avant. Hermione l'étreignit fermement. Ils disparurent avec un long Bang, faisant se retourner les adultes dans la rue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un homme de 37 ans, avec des cheveux fauves et hirsutes et des yeux ambre éclatants contemplait un livre. Remus John Lupin ne lisait pas réellement, oh non. Son esprit était entièrement sur le fait, qu'aujourd'hui, Harry et Hermione déménageaient après deux ans de sollicitation par le vieil hibou, comme Sirius l'appelait, pour permettre à Harry d'emménager. Normalement Remus ne serait pas si rêveur, mais quand un certain jeune homme aux yeux cheveux noir et aux yeux émeraude venait et que ce jeune homme est ton compagnon... et bien tu essais de te focaliser sur autre chose. C'est vrai, Harry James Potter, Le-Garçon-Qui–à-Tuer, est le compagnon de Remus Lupin. La seule personne avec laquelle Remus peut être dans sa vie. Remus avait découvert qu'Harry était son compagnon quand il avait tenu pour la première fois le garçon peu après que Lili ait accouché. James avait passé son fils à ses amis, pour les lui présenter. Quand Remus avait tenu Harry, il avait su que le garçon était son compagnon et cela l'avait effrayé. Quand Lili, James, Sirius et lui-même étaient retourné à Godric Hollow et qu'Harry avait été mis au lit, Remus avait fait asseoir tout le monde et leur avait expliqué ce qui arrivait. D'abord Lili, James et même Sirius avaient été choqué de découvrir qu'Harry était le compagnon de Remus. Quelques minutes passèrent rendant Remus inquiet qu'il ait fait quelque chose de mal avant de se retrouver sur le dos, sur le sol avec trois personnes pleurant qui l'enserraient. James et Lili surent que Remus prendrait soin d'Harry quand il sera plus vieux, et ils étaient heureux d'apprendre que Remus attendrait jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit en âge avant de le réclamer.

« Hey Lunard…la terre appelle Lunard…REMUS ! » Cria quelqu'un, faisant sursauter Remus et tomber le livre sur le sol.

Il regarda autour lui dans la pièce et grogna à l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus qui roulait de rire sur le sol. Remus rétréci ses yeux, et frémit, faisant que Sirius Orion black lui lança un regard alarmé. Sirius arrêta de rire quand il vit que le calme normal des yeux ambres de son meilleur ami étaient passé à doré. Il dégluti et inclina sa tête, les yeux vers le tapis. Remus soupira et tendit sa main vers Sirius, qui la pris et se releva.

« Remus, ça va ? » Demanda Sirius, s'asseyant sur le canapé où Remus était.

Remus vit revenir le livre et le déposa sur sa propre étagère, avant de s'asseoir à coté de Sirius.

« C'est bientôt la pleine lune et mon fournisseur ne m'a pas envoyer ma potion tue-loup. Tu rajoutes le fait que mon compagnon et sa meilleure amie vont arriver et que mon compagnon a une petite-amie. Vois comment tu serais si tu avais mes problèmes. » Dit-il sèchement.

Sirius grimaça et regarda Remus. Il n'y avait personne dans l'enfer qui pouvait dire que Remus était laid, parce qu'il avait vraiment une belle apparence. Une peau halée et un corps agréable qui montrait que l'homme avait du muscle. Même les cicatrices sur ses mains, sa figure et son cou étaient une touche agréable, et ajoutait seulement au mystère qu'était Remus Lupin. Remus portait un jeans bleu et une chemise bleue foncée, sans chaussette. Sirius, lui, ne portait aucun t-shirt, un jeans et des chaussettes noirs. Ses tatouages étaient montrés fièrement, les différents dessins étant sur sa poitrine.

« Viens Remus. Harry et Hermione vont arriver dans quelques minutes. » Dit Sirius, se levant et sortant de la pièce.

Remus soupira et regarda le bureau. Les murs en bois noir rendaient la pièce sombre mais cela était contrebalancé par une large fenêtre qui permettait à la lumière du soleil de rentrer. L'épais tapis rouge rencontrait le plancher en bois dans toute la pièce pendant que les bibliothèques et le bureau étaient placés le long du mur. Une large cheminée prenait la moitié du mur et un canapé et un fauteuil l'entourait. Remus sorti du bureau juste au moment où la sonnette de la porte sonnait. Il entendait les voix venir du hall d'entrée et lui et Sirius s'arrêtèrent alors qu'ils saisirent un peu de la conversation.

« Hermione, qu'as-tu fait à Ginny et Ron ? Ils ne peuvent pas se venger juste parce que j'ai rompu avec Ginny. » Émet la voix d'Harry dans les escaliers.

Sirius sourit narquoisement et regarde Remus dans le couloir, ses yeux étincelant. Remus était stupéfait, se demandant ce qui était arrivé pour que la relation d'Harry et Ginny casse. Son esprit se noya avec les pensées de ce qui avait pu arriver, mais il fut interrompu quand la voix d'Hermione retentit.

« Sirius ! Remus ? Où êtes-vous ? » Appela-t-elle,

Sirius traina Remus en bas des escaliers et se précipita dans le hall, souriant comme si son anniversaire était arrivé en avance. Remus sourit et regarda Hermione avant de regarder Harry. Son cœur accéléra quand il vit le jeune homme.

« Il a vraiment grandit » Remus pensa.

« :: Oui, c'est vrai. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus avec cette _'chose ',_ nous pouvons le réclamer. ::» Dit Lunard, en reniflant l'air. (1)

Remus secoua sa tête et repoussa le loup au fin fond de son esprit avant d'écraser les os d'Harry dans son étreinte. Harry sourit quand il se recula pour regarder Remus, son esprit lui rapporta le fait que l'homme le regardait déjà auparavant. Hermione et Sirius avait un sourire savant alors qu'ils épièrent les deux hommes, ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre et sourire narquoisement. Hedwige regardait Harry de son perchoir sur un fauteuil et roula ses yeux vers l'arrière, sachant tout au sujet de ce que le jeune homme attendait de Remus. Pattenrond miaula et se frotta contre la jambe de Sirius, attendant d'être caresser parce qu'il n'avait pas vu l'homme depuis un certain temps. Sirius ria et se baissa, caressant le pelage du chat derrière les oreilles.

Donc, comment ça été tous les deux ? » Demanda-t-il, en regardant son filleul.

«Ron est un con, je l'ai presque tué »Dit Harry, en redonnant sa taille normale à sa malle et en l'envoyant dans sa chambre à l'étage.

Remus et Sirius lancèrent un regard alarmé à Harry. Ils savaient que Ron avait brisé son amitié avec Harry et Hermione mais pas au point qu'Harry le tue presque ! C'était passé à l'extrême. Hermione vu les regards choqués sur leur visage et retint un gloussement.

« Ron me menaçait et Harry l'a frappé avec sa baguette, avec un informulé. Après il l'a menacé de le tuer et a pressé son pied sur la poitrine de Ron. » Dit-elle, en envoyant ses affaires dans sa chambre comme Harry l'avait fait.

Remus soupira et les mena à la cuisine. Depuis que le nom de Sirius avait été lavé, lui, Remus, Molly et d'autres avait redécoré le manoir. Tout était propre et nouveau, ce n'était plus aussi sombre et triste qu'auparavant et les horribles peintures avaient été enlevées. Harry alla dans le frigo et sorti quatre Bièraubeurres. Il retourna à la table en bois où tout le monde étaient assis et les déposa. Remus prit une longue gorgée et soupira alors que la chaleur inondait son corps.

« Oh ! Remus, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. » Dit Harry, en sortant une boite rétréci de sa poche.

Remus regarda la boite alors qu'elle reprenait sa taille et l'ouvrit. Les sens du Loup-garou réagirent à l'arome et il souffla de surprise. Harry déboucha l'un des flacons et fit venir un gobelet. Il versa la potion gris-tempête dans celui-ci et le glissa le long de la table vers le Loup-garou abasourdi.

« Harry ! Où l'as-tu obtenu ? » Demanda Remus, regardant le gobelet fumant.

Harry sourit narquoisement et regarda Remus vider le gobelet. Il rigola quand Remus lui lança un regard choqué après avoir avalé sa potion.

« Je l'ai faite. Il y plus d'ingrédients qui renforcent la guérison et redonnent de la vitalité dans cette potion. C'est une meilleur version que celle que te donnait Rogue à l'époque » Dit-il, les yeux se rétrécissant alors qu'il crachait le nom du traitre.

Remus était étonné de découvrir que son compagnon était celui qui lui avait offert la potion depuis la 5ème année du jeune homme. Il savait qu'Harry avait beaucoup de talent en Potion, même en obtenant un meilleur score à ses ASPIC qu'Hermione et Rogue. Remus observa Harry qui sourit et opina à la question non formulé. Oh oui, Harry savait que son amour avait compris que c'était lui qui lui envoyait les potions au fil des années.

« H-Harry, comment as-tu trouvé le temps de la faire ? » Demanda Remus, en montrant la boite dans laquelle se tenaient les autres potions Tue-loup.

Harry sourit narquoisement et pressa ses doigts sur ses lèvre dans le geste _'C'est à moi de savoir et à toi de le découvrir'_. Hermione s'étonna quand Harry se leva et sorti de la pièce, sifflant une chanson alors qu'il montait les escaliers. Sirius se battait avec lui-même, essayant de ne pas rire du visage choqué de ses amis. Finalement, l'envie de rire gagna et Sirius laissa échapper un hurlement de rire, tombant de sa chaise sur le sol. Remus se froissa et donna un léger coup de pied dans les cotes de Sirius, ami qui lui rendit un faux regard blessé. Hermione secoua sa tête, se congédia et parti dans sa chambre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le couloir était beau à regarder, avec des photos d'Harry, Hermione, Sirius et Remus debout devant le lac qui était derrière la maison. D'autres étaient des dessins d'Harry qui étaient ensorcelés pour bouger, et d'autres encore étaient des ses parents, Sirius et Remus durant leur années d'école. Il avait été capable de créer ces peintures grâce aux histoires que Sirius et Remus lui racontait, voyant les images dans son esprit d'une manière éclatante. La chambre d'Harry était à coté de celle de Remus et il avait chacun leur propre salle de bain. La chambre d'Hermione était à coté de la bibliothèque et de la chambre de Sirius. Beaucoup d'autres pièces s'alignaient dans le hall, la plupart d'entre elles étaient des chambres d'amis inutilisées et Harry avait déménagé ses potions dans le sous-sol où personne n'était autorisé à moins qu'il soit avec lui. Quatre jours passèrent et la nuit de pleine-lune trouva Remus, Sirius, Harry et Hermione dans une cabane au milieu du bois qui entourait la maison. Remus cria alors qu'il commençait à se transformer, la douleur légèrement affaibli alors que la potion Tue-loup agissait. Sirius se transforma en Patmol, Harry en Jumper et Hermione en Fangs. Lunard hurla alors qu'il se levait, des yeux doré regardant un grand chien noir, un tigre blanc et un léopard brun. Il grogna et Patmol et les autres inclinèrent leurs têtes. Après leur avoir tout exprimé du bout des lèvres, Lunard trouva le passage pour sortir de la cabane et ils coururent tous à travers les bois. Le matin vint et Remus ne pu retourner à la cabane. Harry resta sous sa forme de tigre et porta Remus au manoir, la robe de Sirius drapé autour de lui parce que l'homme avait besoin d'une certaine intimité. Remus s'accrocha à la fourrure d'Harry, prenant les rares opportunités de courir sa main à travers la soyeuse fourrure.

« Merci Harry, tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça. » Murmura-t-il de sa voix cassé.

Harry fit une pause et tourna sa tête pour regarder le Loup-garou sur son dos. Remus gloussa alors qu'il recevait l'équivalent d'un sourire pour un tigre. Harry stoppa devant la porte arrière du manoir, laquelle donnait sur la cuisine. Il l'ouvrit pour révéler Hermione et Sirius dans cette dernière. Hermione se déplaça du chemin et laissa Harry entrer avec Remus. Sirius se rapprocha et allait prendre Remus, mais il arrêta quand Harry grogna contre lui dans sa gorge. Hermione soupira et tira Sirius en arrière alors qu'Harry marchait vers la porte menant à l'escalier.

« Harry peut porter des gens dans l'escalier, il est vraiment doux et sais ce qu'il fait. Il a fait cela avant lors des pleines lunes où tu ne pouvais pas être là. Et n'ose pas te sentir mal à propos de ça. » Dit Hermione, les yeux se rétrécissant quand elle avait vu le visage de Sirius se baissé.

Harry porta Remus dans la chambre de l'homme, il avait admit que c'était vraiment une agréable chambre. C'était fait d'une douce couleur d'un vert clair et de brun. Il y avait un papier peint d'une forêt sur les murs sur lequel les arbres et l'herbe étaient enchantées pour bouger. Le lit de Remus était au milieu de la pièce alors que la bibliothèque et la penderie prenaient le haut des murs. Une porte à la droite du lit menait à la salle de bain, et Harry se dirigea vers le lit. Remus se leva mais s'appuya encore grandement sur Harry. Il ramassa ses vêtements sur le lit et autorisa Harry de le guider dans la salle de bain. Harry se plaça de l'autre coté de la porte pendant que Remus se changeait, ses oreilles à l'affut dans le cas où Remus aurait besoin d'aide. Après que Remus sorti, il le mena au lit. Harry se remétamorphosa et sourit à Remus alors que le Loup-garou le regardait en remerciement.

« Dors bien Remus. Je m'assurerais de t'envoyer de la nourriture plus tard. » Dit-il, en se déplaçant vers la porte.

« Harry ! Merci pour l'extraordinaire renforcement de la potion. Aussi…p-peux-tu resté avec moi ? J'ai normalement des cauchemars après que je me transforme (2). » Demanda Remus, son visage était détourné d'Harry à cause du rougissement qu'il avait.

Harry sourit et accepta, marchant de l'autre coté du large lit. Il agita sa baguette et se changea pour être en pyjama. Après avoir placé sa baguette sur une des tables de nuit, il s'installa à coté de Remus. Remus soupira et tourna son visage vers le jeune homme.

« Merci Harry » Murmura-t-il, les yeux se fermant à cause de la fatigue de la transformation.

«Harry souri et opina. « C'est bon Remus. » Chuchota-t-il, tombant lui aussi de sommeil.

A midi, Hermione erra dans le couloir et jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Remus. Un grand sourire apparu sur son visage et elle se dépêcha de trouver Sirius et une caméra. Sirius regarda la sorcière excité entrer dans la salle de duel au troisième étage. Il laissa sortir un cri de frayeur quand Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui prit son bras, l'entraina en dehors de la pièce et dans le couloir. Sirius trébucha en bas de l'escalier et ouvrit la bouche pour demander ce qu'il se passait quand Hermione stoppa devant la porte de Remus. Sirius regarda alors à l'intérieur et sourit vivement à l'image qu'il rencontra. Harry s'était blottit à coté de Remus durant la nuit et Remus avait mis un bras autour d'Harry. Hermione poussa Sirius du chemin et pris la photo. Sirius baissa les yeux vers elle et déglutit quand il vit un scintillement dans ses yeux.

« AWWWWWWWWWWWW ! Trop mignon ! » Cria-t-elle en regardant Harry et Remus.

Remus et Harry se réveillèrent en sursaut et se regardèrent. Harry s'éloigna avec un fort rougissement sur son visage alors que Remus tomba littéralement hors de son lit. Harry tomba à son tour et atterri sur le sol en un tas. Hermione et Sirius hurlèrent de rires, pendant qu'Harry se relevait et saisissait sa baguette. Hermione et Sirius crièrent de choque alors qu'un sort s'élançait vers eux et ils descendirent péniblement dans le hall. Harry les poursuivant à coup de sorts. Remus se releva, ses joues étant encore d'une couleur rouge alors qu'il titubait vers la salle de bain.

« Qu'est-il arrivé? » Demanda-t-il, en se déshabillant et en allant sous le jet chaud de la douche.

« :: Il ne s'est rien passé. :: » Dit Lunard, et Remus se renfrogna sur l'abattement du loup qui retentissait dans sa tête.

Remus et Harry se rencontrèrent en haut de l'escalier, les cheveux d''Harry encore humide parce qu'il ne voulait pas utiliser le sort de séchage. Ils se regardèrent, rougissant alors qu'ils descendaient l'escalier vers la cuisine. Sirius et Hermione étaient là, mangeant et ayant tous les deux une fourrure bleue, une queue et des oreilles de chien sur leur corps. Remus commença à sourire narquoisement alors qu'il s'asseyait, une tasse de thé dans ses mains. Harry aussi souriait narquoisement et retira des toasts et des œufs, les prenant pour obtenir un petit-déjeuner pour Remus et lui. Après avoir mangé, ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Remus et Harry lisant pendant qu'Hermione et Sirius jouaient aux échecs. Soudainement, quelque chose revint à Hermione et elle se retourna vers Harry qui était étendu sur le tapis devant le feu.

« Harry. Tu as dit que tu nous dirais tout à propos des Dursley. Maintenant vas-y. » Ordonna-t-elle, caressant Pattenrond qui était arrivé dans la pièce.

Harry pali sévèrement alors que Remus déposait son livre et que Sirius arrêtait de jouer. Harry nota que leurs regards avaient durcie sur leur visage. Il soupira, prit une gorgée de sa Bièraubeurre et fit venir plusieurs flacon de potion calmante de sa chambre. Remus prit quatre flacons pendant que Sirius et Hermione faisaient de même. Harry se leva et s'appuya contre la cheminée. Alors qu'il ouvrait sa bouche pour commencer à parler, Hedwige vola à travers la pièce et gazouilla alors qu'elle s'installait sur son épaule, fourrant son bec dans son cou.

« « J'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin de moi »

Harry sourit légèrement et fit face à sa famille, aussi prêt qu'il pouvait pour raconter à quelqu'un qu'il avait été maltraité.

« Quand j'étais avec les Dursley, ils n'ont jamais réellement prit soin de moi quand j'étais malade. Ils m'enfermaient dans mon placard sous l'escalier jusqu'a ce que se soit fini, laissant de la nourriture devant la porte. » Commença-t-il, mordant ses lèvres alors que Sirius et Remus buvaient leurs potions.

« Je nettoyais, cuisinais et travaillais autour de la maison. J'étais … frappé quand je salissais ou que je travaillais trop lentement. » Dit-il. Hermione se leva et regarda Harry, ses yeux ayant durci.

« Montre-moi » Demanda-t-elle, en faisant un geste vers son corps.

Remus et Sirius opinèrent de la tête, en se levant aussi et en se déplaçant vers Harry. Harry ferma les yeux alors qu'il enlevait son t-shirt noir et dissipait le Glamour qui cachait toutes ses cicatrices qu'il avait obtenu chez les Dursley. Hermione hurla alors qu'elle voyait le mot _'MONSTRE' _taillé sur la poitrine et les flancs d'Harry. Remus fit tourner Harry sous son regard quand ils virent tous une brulure de la forme d'une croix sur le dos du jeune homme. Sirius frissonna quand il vit aussi ce qui ressemblait à des marques de ceinture sur les dos d'Harry. Hermione éclata en pleurs et Harry vit que Remus et Sirius pleuraient aussi.

« C'est bon maintenant. » Dit-il, les yeux élargis en pensant qu'il faisait quelque de mal. Seul Albus avait vu les souvenirs de son passé et le vieil sorcier avait aussi pleuré mais seulement quand Harry était parti.

Hermione, Remus et Sirius enserrèrent Harry fermement, souhaitant que quelque chose puisse avoir été faite pour arrêter les Dursley. Harry enfouis sa tête dans la poitrine de Remus, des larmes tombant silencieusement sur son visage alors qu'Hermione, Sirius et Remus murmuraient des mots pour le calmer. Hedwige fourra sa tête dans figure d'Harry alors que Pattenrond léchait sa main.

« Oh Harry. J'aurais souhaité que tu nous racontes cela plus tôt. » Murmura Sirius.

« Je suis désolé, Je suis désolé. » Sanglota Harry, tremblant de tout son corps.

« Harry, ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce qu'ils ont fait est mal.» Dit Hermione, en frictionnant son dos.

Ils le guidèrent vers l'un des canapés et tous s'assirent autour de lui. Hermione était assis sur le sol avec son dos face au feu, Sirius était du coté gauche d'Harry alors que Remus était sur sa droite. Harry passa plusieurs heures à raconter à sa famille ce par quoi il était passé. Remus, Sirius et Hermione se mirent d'accort qu'ils iraient chez les Dursley quand Harry fera les magasins ou quelque chose d'autres et confronter ses 'relatifs '. A la fin de l'histoire, qui prit sept heures, Remus, Sirius et Hermione voyaient tous rouge. Les yeux de Remus était d'or pur, Sirius touchait sa baguette alors qu'Hermione sortait toutes les malédictions qu'elle connaissait et qui n'était pas des Impardonnables. Harry était dans une étreinte féroce et était reconnaissant d'avoir une famille aimante. Lunard rageait à l'intérieur de Remus, attendant de pouvoir sortir pour tuer ceux qui avait blessé son compagnon. Sirius était en rage à cause de ces 'personnes' ayant frappé son chiot et Hermione était aussi en rage parce que son frère avait été blessé.

Lunard est le loup qui vit dans l'esprit de Remus. Il peut voir, sentir, entendre ce qui arrive autour de Remus et parler à son hôte. (Mais tout ça , je pense que vous l'aviez devinez, n'est-ce pas ?)

Petit message de l'auteur : Désolé si j'ai fait ressembler Remus à peu à un chat effrayé…euh un loup effrayé. Mais je voulais lui faire faire des cauchemars sur ce qu'il pouvait arriver s'il perdait le contrôle de Lunard durant la pleine lune. Harry sais tout sur les cauchemars. Donc, il sait comment se sent Remus et reste donc avec lui pour ça.

*****************************

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas !!!! Voici le 3ème chapitre !!!!!! Je suis désolé Du temps que cela m'a prit avant de vous le poster. J'essaierais de mettre moins de temps pour le suivant. Et ne vous inquiétez pas. Quelques soit le temps que cela va me prendre, je terminerai cette traduction.

Ne me boudez pas et laissez moi quand un petit commentaire. ;D


	4. Chapitre 4

True Love at Last

Auteur: VioletEyedPrincess

Traducteur: Soldaria

Personnages-Couples: Remus/Harry, Sirius/Hermione, des Bill/Fleur, Molly/Arthur et anciennement Harry/ Ginny. En fait cela commence avec du Harry/Ginny.

Résumé : C'est la fin de la 7ème année d'Harry et Hermione, et ils emménageront à Square Grimmaurd avec Sirius et Remus. Ron les a quitté parce qu'il ne tenait plus le 'stress' d'être l'ami d'Harry. La bataille finale est arrivé durant la 6ème année, Harry et d'autres sont presque mort. Harry a le béguin pour Remus tandis qu'Hermione a le béguin pour Sirius. Ne suis pas le 6ème et7 ème livres mais suit légèrement le 5ème livre. Il y a des spoilers.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, pas plus que l'histoire. Par contre la traduction, elle, est toujours à moi. (lalalilalère )

Chapitre 4 : Vengence, Diagon Alley, Famille et Amour !

« Parler »

« « Dialogue avec le familier » »

'' fourchelangue ''

« :: loup :: »

------------------

C'était une semaine après qu'Harry ait raconté à Sirius, Remus et Hermione tout ce qui s'était passé chez les Dursley. Harry nota que sa famille passait beaucoup de temps à se chuchoter les uns aux autres et ne lui disaient pas ce qui se passait, ce qui énervait Harry. Harry descendait l'escalier vers le salon, portant un jean bleu et pieds nu. Le peu qu'il savait, c'était que Remus trouvait cela très TRES dur de s'habituer à voir marcher Harry sans aucune chemise. Hermione regarda au-dessus de son livre et sourit à son frère, souriant intérieurement à la réaction de Remus sur le fait qu'Harry vagabondait sans sa chemise.

Remus déglutit et secoua légèrement sa tête, regardant le livre dans ses mains. Il portait lui-même une chemise blanche et un pantalon brun avec des chaussettes. Hermione portait, elle, un jean blanc et un top vert. Harry s'assit avec son bloc à dessin et l'ouvrit à une page blanche, du moins c'est ce que vit Remus. Harry travaillait sur un de ses dessins qu'avait Remus de lui. Harry rougit légèrement quand il vit Sirius venir derrière lui et regarder par-dessus son épaule.

« Qu'en penses-tu Siri ? » Demanda-t-il, regardant son parrain par-dessus son épaule. Sirius renifla et regarda son filleul avec un sourire narquois.

« Juste étonné sur le pourquoi tu rougis. »

A cette mention le visage d'Harry devint d'une nuance éclatante d'un rouge Griffondor lequel fit commencer un fou rire à Hermione. Remus avait un sourcil relevé et regarda Harry avec intérêt alors que le jeune homme inclinait son visage, ses cheveux couvrant ses joues rouges vifs. Sirius sourit narquoisement et se dirigea vers l'un des fauteuils entourant la large cheminée. La pièce était faite dans une légère couleur crème et était très spacieuse. Des peintures tapissaient les murs et ils y avaient aussi une grande T.V. moldus (Sirius en voulait une) et différents objets autours de la pièce. Soudainement le son d'une sonnette tinta, laquelle signalait qu'une personne allait arrivée. Fred Weasley apparu dans un flash de flammes vertes et regarda autour de lui, sa chevelure rouge désordonnée et ses yeux bleus paniqués.

« Fred ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Harry, lâchant son bloc et se levant. Fred regarda Harry et ses yeux brillèrent.

« Au magasin, maintenant ! » Dit-il, attrapant le bras d'Harry et le tirant à travers le feu lequel avait été prit pour retourner d'où Fred venait.

« HEY ! Laisse-moi p-» Commença Harry, avant de disparaitre dans un flash de flammes vertes émeraude. Une note voleta sur le sol alors que Remus, Sirius et Hermione se lancèrent des regards alarmés.

Remus se releva, ramassa la note du sol et le regarda. Il se dirigea vers le divan alors que Sirius et Hermione suivaient son mouvement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il dit Lunard ? » Demanda Sirius, de la préoccupation dans sa voix. Hermione opina de la tête et se leva, se déplaçant derrière le Loup-garou.

« Vraiment désolé d'être entrée et sorti si brutalement, mais Georges et moi avions besoin de l'aide d'Harry au magasin. Des Serpendarts ont causé des problèmes et Harry connait la meilleure manière de s'en débarrasser. Nous en prendrons soin et nous vous le ramènerons vers 19h. Gred Weasley. » Lit Hermione à haut voix. Sirius soupira et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en fermant ses yeux.

« Ils ne devraient pas faire ça, quoiqu'avec les Mangemorts encore autour. » Murmura-t-il. Hermione opina de la tête alors que Remus regardait les flammes, profondément dans ses pensées.

« La manière dont Fred la regardé, il semblait avoir besoin qu'Harry vienne et l'aide avec quelque chose de plus rebelle que des Serpendarts. » Dit-il, les yeux étincelant. Sirius s'assit, ses yeux bleus se rétrécissant.

« Je pense qu'il avait besoin d'Harry pour identifier si les Serpendarts étaient en contact avec des Mangemorts. » Dit Hermione, s'asseyant et ouvrant le bloc de dessin abandonné d'Harry. Remus la regarda alors qu'il jetait la note dans le feu.

« Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller voir les Dursley. » Dit Sirius en se levant. Il portait une chemise bleue et un pantalon noir, quelque chose qu'il avait piqué à Harry. Remus et Hermione opinèrent, suivirent l'animagus Chien dans le hall d'entrée principal où ils mirent leurs chaussures. Tous les trois sortirent dans le matin éclairé et disparurent dans un Pop sonore.

Hermione les guida en bas de la rue de la maison des Dursley, Remus et Sirius marchaient à coté d'elle, leurs yeux alertes et endurci. Hermione stoppa devant une porte et regarda Remus et Sirius. Les yeux de Sirius étaient d'un bleu sombre, ne possédant plus leur étincelle de gaité mais plutôt une intensité sombre et dangereuse. Les yeux de Remus étaient d'or pure et il avait un regard effrayant lequel, Hermione savait, appartenait à Lunard. Tous trois avaient leur baguette et remercièrent d'avoir eu la permission d'Albus, ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient à ces moldus. Merci à Kingsley Shackbolts qui le garantissait, les relatifs d'Harry en avaient besoin et parce que Hermione, Sirius et Remus était dans l'Ordre, ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils pensaient être nécessaire.

Sirius marcha à nouveau et frappa à la porte, sa baguette en main au cas où il en aurait besoin pour faire exploser la porte ouverte. Pétunia ouvra la porte et hurla avant de la refermer brutalement au visage de Sirius, irritant seulement davantage l'animagus. Sirius grogna et pointa sa baguette vers la porte.

« Aperto ! (1) » Grogna-t-il. La porte s'ouvra et Sirius, Remus et Hermione entrèrent dans l'impeccable et élégante maison. Pétunia gémit et se recroquevilla en bas de l'escalier, il semblait qu'elle avait essayé de monter les marches mais elle avait été effrayé par la porte soufflée.

« Que voulez-vous ? Vous avez le garçon, qu'avez-vous besoin de plus ? » Hurla-t-elle, ses cheveux noirs sortant de son chignon. Remus se plaça devant Sirius et Hermione et pointa sa baguette sur la femme.

« Tranquillo ! (2) » Dit-il, une étincelle verte frappa la bouche de Pétunia. Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour crier mais ses yeux se fermèrent avec frayeur quand aucun son ne vint. Hermione agita sa baguette vers la femme silencieuse.

« Corde (3) » Chuchota-elle. Des cordes s'enroulèrent autour de Pétunia et Remus lévita la femme attachée dans le salon où elle fut déposée dans un fauteuil. Sirius tourna sa baguette vers elle, ses yeux se rétrécissant.

« Palare (4) » Dit-il, une colère calme dans sa voix. Pétunia laissa partir un cri aigu et fut surprise quand personne ne l'entendit. Hermione regarda la tante d'Harry avec haine.

« Personne ne peut entendre ton cri. Il y a un charme autour de la maison. » Dit-elle. Remus grogna faiblement dans sa gorge, sentant du vieux sang sec venant du haut de l'escalier.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas prit soin d'Harry ? Il est le fils de ta sœur. » Dit Sirius, ses yeux étincelant alors que Pétunia grinçait des dents à la mention de Lily.

« Je ne pouvais pas supporter ma sœur. Avoir juste le garçon autour me la rappelait. Vernon était d'accord avec pour que nous ne le laissions pas aller à ce-cette école. Quand la lettre arriva, nous avons essayé de le tenir à l'écart mais malgré cela ton espèce est venu et la reprit. Nous n'avons jamais voulu du garçon ici. » Dit-elle, des larmes ruisselants sur son visage. Hermione siffla comme un chat en colère et envoya un sort sur la femme, la (Pétunia) faisant pleurer de douleur.

« Où est ton mari et ton fils ? » Demanda Remus. Juste au moment où les mots sortirent de sa bouche la porte s'ouvrit et révéla Vernon et Duddley. Duddley cria mais fut frappé par un sort de silence. Vernon gronda comme un animal blessé et chargea.

« Arrestare. (5) » Héla Hermione, Vernon, stoppa dans son élan. Le visage de celui-ci devint vert et ses yeux fades se rétrécirent. Duddley essaya de courir vers l'escalier pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre quand Sirius s'en aperçu.

« Corde » Dit-il, des cordes s'enroulèrent autour de l'adolescent et le firent tomber en bas de l'escalier. Après avoir enchainé Vernon et Duddley sur des chaises, ils furent désensorcelés.

« Que signifie tout cela ? Je vous ferais arrêter ! » Gronda Vernon. Les yeux d'Hermione se rétrécirent et elle fut très tentée de tuer l'homme directement là. Sirius et Remus marchèrent vers l'homme devant eux qui les regardait comme une baleine adulte.

« Pourquoi avez-vous traité Harry de la manière dont vous l'avez faites ? Traiteriez-vous votre fils de cette manière ? » Grogna Remus. Lunard se retenait de tuer le moldu qui avait blessé son compagnon. Vernon pâlit à la vue de la colère du Loup-garou et déglutit.

« C'était un monstre. Nous aurions pu l'abandonné mais nous ne l'avons pas fait. Il était ingrat envers les vêtements que nous lui donnions et du toit au dessus de sa tête. » Dit-il. Sirius gronda et n'essaya pas vraiment de retenir Remus de tuer l'homme. Hermione gronda et gifla Vernon, faisant crier Pétunia.

« Il a sauvé vos vies ! S'il n'y avait pas eu Harry, vous seriez tous mort ou tué lentement par des fous qui haïssent les moldus et qui les tuent pour se divertir. Cria-t-elle. Vernon et sa famille la regardèrent.

« Nous vous laisserons sentir toutes la douleur par laquelle Harry est passé. Je ne serais pas surpris si cela vous tuait tous. » Dit Sirius. Hermione et Remus se placèrent à coté de Sirius, soulevèrent leur baguette et la pointèrent vers les trois moldus.

« Sento il dolore di inserire tuo nipote attraverso ! (6) » Crièrent-ils. Vernon, Duddley et Pétunia commencèrent à se tordre de douleur et hurlèrent, du sang apparaissant à différents endroits. Sirius, Remus et Hermione se retournèrent et sortirent calmement de la maison, envoyant un sort pour alerter le Ministère au moment où les Dursley seraient mort et mirent aussi un sort extrêmement puissant de silence. Ils descendirent la rue et disparurent avec un petit pop, ne sentant aucun remords pour les relatifs d'Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Quand Harry apparu au Chemin de Traverse._

Harry cria alors qu'il tombait en dehors de la cheminée du magasin de Fred et Georges, heurtant presque le plancher si deux paires de mains bronzés ne l'avaient pas rattrapé. Il regarda les deux sourires de ses meilleurs amis et vu que leurs yeux racontaient une histoire complètement différente. Georges portait sa robe magenta lequel était son costume de travail, sa chevelure rousse était en désordre et ses yeux bleus identique à son jumeau étaient inquiets. Harry sentit une crainte et une légère peur submerger ses sens.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi des copains ont-ils besoins de moi ? » Demanda-t-il, en passant son regard de l'un à l'autre des jumeaux. Fred lâcha Harry, lui jeta une chemise blanche et le mena vers la porte qui menait vers la partie principale du magasin. Harry passa furtivement sa tête par la porte et grogna à la vue de six Serpendarts regardant autour d'eux et achetant des produits spéciaux.

« Nous ne savons pas s'ils savent où sont les autres Mangemorts, donc nous avons supposé que tu pouvais savoir l'ami. » Dit Georges. Marchant devant Harry et lançant également un regard à l'intérieur de son magasin.

« Ouais, nous savons que tu peux dire qui et qui et qui travaille pour qui. » Approuva Fred. Harry opina et ses cheveux tournèrent vers un sombre blond avec une striure bleue foncé presque noir, pendant que ses yeux changeaient pour une couleur noisette et sa cicatrice disparue.

« Acte normale. » Dit Harry. Fred et Georges sortirent de l'arrière pièce avant qu'Harry ne sorte à son tour pour que personne ne se demande ce qui s'était passé. Harry se déplaça dans le magasin, agissant comme s'il regardait les articles. Il se maintenu proche des Serpendarts, mais en faisant en sorte qu'ils ne puissent pas repérer qu'il les suivait.

Après 15 minutes à écouter la conservation des Serpentards, Harry plaça des charmes de localisation sur eux qui ne pouvaient pas être détectés par personnes d'autres alors qu'ils sortaient du magasin. Fred et Georges suivirent Harry alors qu'il rentrait dans l'arrière salle et s'avançait vers le feu pour appeler Albus. Fred se pencha à coté de Georges pendant qu'Harry conversait avec le directeur, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de son jumeau. Georges sourit timidement et passa un bras autour de la poitrine de son jumeau, donnant un léger bisou sur la tête de Fred. Harry se releva après 10 minutes, étirant ses jambes à cause d'être rester si longtemps sur le sol. Il regarda les jumeaux et sourit.

« Albus dit que les membres de l'Ordre les traqueront maintenant. Vos types sont bons… et je vois que vous deux n'avez pas nerveux pendant que je parlais. « Dit Harry, un sourire narquois sur son visage alors que Fred et Georges se détachèrent de leur séance de câlin.

« Jeune Harry. Quand iras-tu dire à ce cher Remus que tu l'adores ? Demanda Fred, entourant d'un bras les épaules d'Harry. Harry rougit et baissa sa tête, ses cheveux tombant de son front à son visage.

« Harry, Harry, Harry. Tu diras à Remus que tu l'aimes et l'adores et tu le laisseras te porter comme cela. » Dit Georges, en prenant Harry à la manière d'une jeune mariée en démonstration. Harry entoura ses bras autour du cou de Georges dans le cas où l'homme le laisserait tomber, ce qui fit sourire narquoisement Fred.

« Quoi ! Tu ne nous fais pas confiance ? Demanda-t-il, plaçant une main sur son cœur. Harry souleva un sourcil et passa un regard d'un jumeau à l'autre.

« Aucune chance. » Siffla-t-il. Souriant narquoisement aux visages confus de Fred et Georges. Harry rigola, sauta des bras de Georges et atterrit gracieusement sur le sol.

« Comment peux-tu sauté à terre alors que quand tu sors du feu, tu tombes presque ? » Demanda Fred étonné.

« Aucune idée. Une des choses que je ne sais pas » Souffla Harry, marchant vers le feu et jetant une poignée de poudre.

« Awww, tu nous quittes déjà ? » Demanda Georges, le regard blessé.

« Il le faut, j'ai besoin d'être sur qu'Hermione ne maudisse pas la vie de Sirius. » Dit Harry. Fred et Georges donnèrent à Harry un chargement d'objets et le laissèrent aller avec la promesse de faire des farces à Sirius et Remus. Harry tomba de la cheminée en riant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry regarda autour de lui confusément quand il vit que Remus, Sirius et Hermione ne l'attendaient pas là. Il se leva et exila toutes les farces dans son laboratoire de potion, lequel était la seule pièce où Sirius ne pouvait aller. Harry frotta la suie sur lui et sourit à Pattenrond qui se blottissait sur le sofa où il était assis. Hedwige regarda Harry de son perchoir en bois alors qu'il passait et hulula pour le saluer. Harry sourit et descendit dans son laboratoire pour préparer des potions pour Pomfresh qui lui en avait commandé un peu.

Harry soupira alors que l'air froid et calme le pénétrait. Il marcha en bas de la série d'escaliers en spirale et arriver dans un grand laboratoire de potion, lequel avait 5 établis chacun avec 5 chaudrons sur eux. Après obtention d'une brassée d'ingrédients, Harry se mit à travailler sur un réapprovisionnement de potions sanguines parce que Pomfresh en avait besoin avant le début de l'année scolaire, qui commençait en septembre. Il soupira joyeusement comme il travaillait, se permettant de se laisser entrainer dans son art. Albus avait offert à Harry trois jobs : professeur de potion, professeur de défense et médicomage. Harry avait dit à l'homme qu'Hermione voulait prendre celui de potion, mais il voulait étudier la médecine ou la défense. Albus avait sourit et opiné de la tête, ses yeux scintillant follement.

« En fait, je m'étonne qu'il ne soit pas encore venu… » Songea Harry, regardant brièvement les chaudrons. Soudainement, l'alarme de l'étage se déclencha et Harry envoya un message pour dire à la personne où il était. Quelques minutes plus tard, Albus marchait dans le laboratoire, souriant joyeusement.

« Harry mon garçon ! Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda-t-il, ouvrant ses bras alors qu'Harry l'étreignait. Harry rigola et recula vers le chaudron.

« Je vais bien. Je m'habitue à vivre ici et aux blagues de Sirius et Remus. » Dit Harry en souriant. Albus s'assit dans une chaise et regarda le jeune homme travailler.

« Il a réellement un talent. » Pensa-t-il fièrement. Harry le regarda et sourit, mettant en bouteille la potion et l'envoyant à Pomfresh à travers une boite qui était faite pour l'envoie des potions d'une place à une autres. Il s'assit à coté de son grand-père et sourit.

« Come avete stata nonno?(7)"» Demanda Harry, souriant joyeusement. Albus sourit et regarda les yeux verts émeraude d'Harry.

« Multa mio ragazzo. Sei sempre utilizzato per la vita qui? (8)» Demanda-t-il. Harry sourit, heureux de parler en italiens pour une fois. Pas beaucoup de personne savait comment le parler sauf Sirius, Remus, Albus, Hermione et lui-même.

« Tutto va bene. (9) » Répondit-il. Harry et Albus parlèrent pendant une heure avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée et le son de trois personnes entrant.

« Harry dove sei? (10) » Appela Hermione. Harry et Albus se levèrent et montèrent les escaliers, arrivant dans le couloir où tout le monde était localisé.

« Porprio qui (11). » Dit Harry, en s'appuyant contre le mur. Hermione renifla et frappa légèrement Harry sur la tête, faisant rire l'homme et l'embrassa.

« Où étiez-vous tous les trois ? » Demanda Harry, regardant Remus et Sirius qui ne semblaient pas joyeux. Sirius sourit faiblement et étreignit son filleul, pendant que Remus se relaxait en voyant son compagnon.

« Eravamo fuori moi figlio (12). » Dit Sirius, souriant à Harry. Harry souhaitait être appelé 'fils' par Sirius. Celui-ci avait voulu adopter Harry, mais Harry n'avait pas vraiment voulu être adopté parce qu'il voulait rester le dernier des Potter et qu'il avait un assez long nom avec son héritage de Poussoufle et Griffondor.

Albus ne les quitta pas longtemps après que les trois autres soient revenus à la maison, parlant de quelque chose à propos de baisse de citron et de Fol-Œil. Harry se transforma en Jumper et se coucha devant le feu, Hermione s'étira à coté de lui pendant que Remus se servait d'Harry comme d'un oreiller alors qu'il lisait un livre. Hermione utilisait aussi Patmol comme d'un coussin pendant qu'elle lisait un livre de potion, regardant souvent le livre de potion qu'Harry avait écrit. Alors que le soleil descendait, Remus se leva et dit bonne nuit, montant dans sa chambre suivit d'Hermione qui l'approuva. Sirius et Harry firent un arrêt devant la chambre d'Harry.

« Hey Siri… Je veux te parler. »Dit Harry, le menant dans sa chambre. Sirius regarda son filleul en alerte, avant de suivre le jeune homme dans sa chambre à coucher.

La chambre d'Harry et une grande pièce. Elle était décorée dans les tons bleu, blanc, or, rouge, argent et noir. Les murs étaient de boiseries noirs avec des finitions blanches, aussi bien que la cheminée était faite avec du marbre blanc et noir. Le sol en bois était d'une couleur or avec des petits tapis bleus clairs mis autour de la pièce dans un chemin astucieux. Quatre larges posters entouraient le lit aux couvertures argentées en soie et aux draperies rouges. Un bureau était à coté de la fenêtre laquelle faisait face au lac du jardin de derrière, une penderie était face au lit alors que la malle d'Harry était à coté de cette penderie. L'éclair de feu 3000 d'Harry était déposé fièrement sur le mur à coté de son éclair de feu, alors que le perchoir d'Hedwige était près d'une fenêtre ouverte. Une porte en bois était sur le mur de gauche laquelle menait à la salle de bain. Deux confortables fauteuils étaient devant la cheminée avec une table à café en bois noir entre les deux. Des bibliothèques étaient aussi alignées sur le mur de gauche et des peintures et des tableaux tapissaient les murs.

« Que veux-tu me dire Har ? » Demanda Sirius, en s'asseyant sur la chaise du bureau. Harry lança un regard à son parrain et passa une main à travers ses cheveux.

« Sirius, je sais que tu as des sentiments pour 'Mione. Je peux le voir dans tes yeux à chaque fois que tu la regardes ou que tu lui parles. Pourquoi ne dis-tu pas simplement à Hermione ce que tu ressens ? » Dit-il, en s'asseyant sur le coin de son lit et en regardant son parrain. Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent et il regarda soudainement le sol, un faible rougissement sur les joues.

« Je ne peux pas lui dire, elle ne pourra jamais m'aimer de la même façon que je le fais. » Dit-il, regardant ses mains comme si elles étaient la chose la plus importante au monde. Harry soupira et roula des yeux.

« Maintenant, je sais comment Hermione se sent quand je lui dit que j'aime Remus. » Pensa-t-il, regardant désespérément son parrain.

« Sirius, Hermione est une sorcière intelligente qui a besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre soin d'elle. Personne ne fera attention à la différence d'âge, et tu es la personne parfaite pour prendre soin d'elle. » Dit Harry, en se levant et en soulevant le menton de Sirius avec une des ses mains. Sirius rencontre à contrecœur les yeux d'Harry, voyant la compréhension dans les profondes émeraudes.

« Sirius, dis-lui. Promessa di me (13), ok ? » Demanda Harry en souriant. Sirius opina et sourit faiblement, se leva et marcha vers le couloir.

« Oh ! Sirius, Si tu la blesse…et bien Tu non sapere che cosa ti ha colpito, mi si uccidino cinque volte superiore (14). » Dit Harry, en regardant vers Sirius. Sirius déglutit et vit qu'Harry pensait ce qu'il disait.

« Destra(15). » Dit-il, en revenant de sa propre chambre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry descendait de la pièce d'entrainement, essuyant la sueur de sa nuque avec une des serviettes qui étaient dans la pièce comme il arrivait dans la cuisine. Il sourit à Remus qui buvait un thé et lisait la Gazette du sorcier. Remus s'étrangla avec celui-ci quand il vit qu'Harry était pratiquement brillant et sans mentionner le manque de chemise. Il ria et secoua sa tête alors qu'Harry le regardait avec des yeux concernés.

« :: Nous avons besoin de le réclamer ! :: » Dit Lunard, regardant son compagnon avec désir. Remus ferma ses yeux et emprisonna le loup dans le fond de son esprit, espérant que ses yeux ne seraient dorés.

«Harry était lui-même en plein combat, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait dire à Remus sur ce qu'il ressentait à propos du loup-garou ou pas. Il décida qu'il pouvait attendre et lire plus sur les loups-garous, et s'assit en travers de Remus, buvant une bouteille d'eau froide.

« Alors, quelque chose de bien ? » Demanda-t-il, désignant de la tête le papier. Remus cligna des yeux et regarda Harry avant de sourire légèrement.

« Pas vraiment. » Dit-il. Harry opina et se leva, sorti de la pièce et monta les escaliers. Remus regarda Harry partir, les yeux sur les fesses du plus jeune. Quand Harry fut complètement sorti de la pièce, la tête de Remus tomba sur la table en bois avec un fort et sourd 'Tunk'.

Harry ferma la porte de sa chambre et s'effondra sur le sol avec un faible gémissement, Hedwige vola vers lui et se posa sur le sol à coté de lui.

« « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » » Demanda-t-elle. Harry ouvrit un de ses yeux et regarda son familier.

« « Je veux vraiment lui dire ce que je ressens, mais je suis effrayé. » » Dit-il. Hedwige regarda Harry avec ses brillants yeux ambre rempli d'amour.

« « Dit-lui juste. » » L'encouragea-t-elle, avant de retourner vers son perchoir et regarder Harry pendant qu'il se levait et allait dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Au milieu du hall de la bibliothèque, Hermione était assit près de la cheminée, blottit sur le doux tapis avec un livre dans ses mains. Elle portait une radieuse robe qui descendait jusqu'à ses pieds et elle ne portait rien à ces derniers. Ses cheveux étaient tirés vers l'arrière dans une tresse française – merci à Harry - et comme cela ils étaient hors de son visage. Sirius ouvrit la porte et sourit quand il vit qu'Hermione était étendu devant la cheminée. Il portait une chemise blanche et un jean bleu alors que ses cheveux étaient ramenés en un petit catogan.

Hermione leva ses yeux et sourit vivement à Sirius, essayant de calmer les papillons dans son ventre. Sirius lui sourit en retour et s'assit sur le tapis à coté d'elle.

« Comment vas-tu Hermione ? » Demanda-t-il, regardant le livre dans ses mains. Hermione rougit un peu et descendit son regard vers son livre.

« Je vais bien Sirius, et toi ? » Demanda-t-elle, regardant le bel animagus du coin de l'œil. Sirius soupira et fit courir une main à travers ses cheveux, sachant que c'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Je voudrais te dire quelque chose…mais je ne suis pas sûr de comment te le dire. » Dit-il, jouant avec le tapis sous lui. Hermione regarda Sirius, sa curiosité titillé et se demandant ce qui l'inquiétait.

Sirius respira et regarda Hermione dans les yeux. Il était perdu dans ses profonds yeux bruns et frotta l'arrière de sa tête nerveusement.

« Je-je t'aime Hermione » Dit-Sirius.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

1: Ouvrir

2: Silence

3: Cordes

4: parler

5: Stop

6: sentez la douleur par laquelle votre neveu est passé.

7 : Comment vas-tu grand-père ?

8 : Bien mon garçon. Et toi, t'habitues-tu à vivre ici ?

9 : Tout est bien.

10 : Harry, où es-tu ?

11 : Juste là

12 : Nous sommes sortis mon fils.

13 : Promets-moi

14 : Tu ne sauras pas ce qui te frappe, je te tuerais cinq fois.

15 : D'accord

Et voici enfin le 4ème chapitre. J'espère que vous l'aimerez toujours autant. Malheureusement mes délais d'attendent entre 2 chapitres risque d'être toujours aussi long que maintenant. En effet, je viens de rentrer en supérieur et mon horaire (de 8h15 à 17h45 et se sans les devoirs) ne me permettra pas de les traduire plus rapidement. Je ferais de mon mieux mais j'espère que vous comprendrez que mes études passent avant.

N'oublier pas mon petit commentaire. (Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez.)


	5. Chapter 5

True Love at Last

Auteur: VioletEyedPrincess

Traducteur: Soldaria

Beta-lectrice : Abeille

Personnages-Couples: Remus/Harry, Sirius/Hermione, des Bill/Fleur, Molly/Arthur et anciennement Harry/ Ginny. En fait cela commence avec du Harry/Ginny.

Résumé : C'est la fin de la 7ème année d'Harry et Hermione, et ils emménageront à Square Grimmaurd avec Sirius et Remus. Ron les a quitté parce qu'il ne tenait plus le 'stress' d'être l'ami d'Harry. La bataille finale est arrivé durant la 6ème année, Harry et d'autres sont presque morts. Harry a le béguin pour Remus tandis qu'Hermione a le béguin pour Sirius. Ne suis pas le 6ème et7 ème livres mais suis légèrement le 5ème livre. Il y a des spoilers.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, pas plus que l'histoire. Par contre la traduction, elle, est toujours à moi. (lalalilalère )

Chapitre 5: Plus de confessions, Mangemorts, Souvenirs et le bord de la mort

« Parler »

« « Dialogue avec le familier » »

'' fourchelangue ''

« :: loup :: »

------------------

Dernier Chapitre : Sirius respira et regarda Hermione dans les yeux. Il était perdu dans ses profonds yeux bruns et frotta l'arrière de sa tête nerveusement.

« Je-je t'aime Hermione »

-

Hermione regarda Sirius, ses yeux grands ouverts dus au choc de la confession. Sirius regarda timidement vers Hermione et mordit sa langue, prenant son silence comme un rejet.

« J-Je comprendrais que tu ne m'aimes pas. Désolé, je n'ai rien dit. » Murmura-t-il, se levant et marchant vers la porte.

Hermione haleta et se leva, courant vers l'homme plus âgé.

« Si prega di smettere (1) »Dit-elle, agrippant le bras de Sirius et le retournant face à elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Her-»Commença Sirius, seulement pour être interrompu comme Hermione écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Les yeux de Sirius s'élargirent avant d'entourer ses bras autour de la taille d'Hermione et de l'attirer contre lui. Hermione ferma ses yeux et entoura ses bras autours du cou de Sirius, souriant dans le baiser. Sirius se détacha quand le besoin d'air devint trop grand et sourit à Hermione. Hermione soupira joyeusement et reposa sa tête contre la poitrine de Sirius, respirant son parfum qui était quelque chose de plus sombre et plus corsé.

« Je devine que les sentiments sont retournés. » Dit Sirius, souriant légèrement.

Hermione sourit et secoua sa tête, roulant des yeux en resserrant son emprise sur Sirius.

« Sirius, j'ai besoin que les choses se passent lentement, d'accord ? » Demanda-t-elle, levant son regard vers ses profonds yeux bleus.

Sirius caressa la joue d'Hermione et baissa son regard, cherchant ses yeux bruns. Après une minute, il sourit et plaça un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne ferais jamais rien que tu ne voudrais pas faire, Hermione. » Dit-il.

Hermione soupira joyeusement et ils retournèrent s'asseoir sur le tapis, Les bras de Sirius enserrant sa taille alors qu'elle s'asseyait dans son giron.

Hermione ramassa son livre et recommença à le lire, Sirius regardant le feu avec un sourire radieux sur le visage. Hermione leva son regard vers Sirius et l'embrassa sur la joue. Sirius sourit et descendit son regard vers elle, ses yeux étincelants.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » Demanda Hermione, en se reposant sur la ferme poitrine de Sirius.

Sirius resserra ses bras autour de la jeune sorcière et posa sa tête sur le haut de sa tête.

« Je pense à la chance que j'ai de t'avoir. » Dit-il, souriant tendrement.

Hermione sourit et enfouit sa tête dans la poitrine de Sirius, pensant aussi la même chose. Du couloir, Harry sourit à son parrain et à sa sœur, souhaitant que cela puisse être pareil pour Remus et lui.

« Ils sont enfin réunis. » Pensa-t-il ; en se retournant et descendant l'escalier.

Remus releva les yeux et vit Harry le dépasser, se dirigeant à l'extérieur dans le soleil étouffant. Il soupira et se leva, posant son livre sur l'étagère.

« :: Tu devrais lui dire. :: » Insista Lunard, en regardant son compagnon sortir par la porte.

« Je sais, je sais. Je veux juste attendre un peu. » Répondit Remus, regardant par la fenêtre.

Harry soupira et s'installa à la base d'un arbre près du lac, un bloc de dessin et des crayons dans la main. Il ouvrit son bloc et sourit rêveusement au dessin. C'en était un de Remus se reposant et lisant un livre. C'était aussi le seul parmi beaucoup qu'Harry avait enchanté pour qu'il bouge. Le Remus du dessin le regardait et rougissait avant de plonger sa tête dans le bouquin dans ses mains. Harry sourit et gloussa quand il se souvint de ce jour. Remus était toujours étonné sur la raison du pourquoi Harry voulait le dessiner, il ne relevait pas le fait qu'Harry lui demandait de poser plus souvent qu'à Hermione et Sirius.

« Disegno com il sole tramonta (2) ? » Demanda quelqu'un, faisant se tourner le regard d'Harry vers lui.

Il sourit gentiment comme il vit Remus marchant vers lui, ses yeux ambre remplis de curiosité. Harry opina et tapota l'herbe à coté de lui, alors qu'il se tournait vers son dessin. Remus s'assis à coté d'Harry et respira la senteur du bois et de la pluie, laquelle appartenait à Harry. Il regarda le papier dans la main d'Harry et vit qu'Harry dessinait le lac.

« Mi piace vedere il sole tramonta. Si fa un bel designo (3). » Dit Harry, en regardant le lac qui avait un reflet du soleil sur sa surface.

Remus opina de la tête et sourit, se reposant contre l'écore rêche en fermant les yeux, laissant les rayons du soleil le baigner. Harry lança un regard à Remus du coin des yeux et sourit, son crayon volant à travers le papier. Les pensées du sorcier envahirent l'esprit d'Harry alors qu'il dessinait, et à cause de cela, son dessin se modifia de lui-même. Harry rougit quand il vit l'ombre d'un homme assit sur au bord de l'eau, dans une position ressemblant fortement à celle dans laquelle était Remus.

Quand son dessin fut fait, Harry ferma le bloc et regarda Remus. L'homme s'était légèrement assoupi, sa poitrine se soulevant et retombant doucement. Harry sourit et secoua gentiment le bras de Remus, essayant de le réveiller.

« Remus, Remus, tu dois te lever. » Dit-il.

Remus ouvrit lentement ses yeux et rougit quand il réalisa qu'il s'était endormi. Harry sourit et se leva, offrant sa main au loup-garou. Remus sourit, prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne et se leva. Harry sourit et commença à marcher vers la maison, s'arrêtant quand il vit que Remus ne bougeait toujours pas et qu'il regardait le lac.

« Remy ? Ca va ? » Demanda-t-il, se retournant vers l'homme plus âgé.

« Ouais, je vais bien Harry » Dit Remus, se tournant et marchant vers Harry, un léger sourire sur le visage.

Harry sourit et ils marchèrent vers la maison ensemble, parlant légèrement ou ne parlant même pas du tout. Quand ils furent à l'intérieur, ils virent qu'Hermione et Sirius soupaient(ou dinaient cela dépend pour qui). Harry s'assit à coté d'Hermione et Remus à coté de Sirius.

« Alors Har', quels sont les plans de demain ? » Demanda Sirius, prenant un gros morceau de son steak.

« Pas grand chose. Je vais aller chez Wendy et parler pendant un moment. Autrement, je n'ai rien prévu d'autre. Pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry, regardant son parrain.

« Juste pour savoir. » Dit Sirius, envoyant son assiette dans l'évier.

Harry et Hermione partirent au lit peu de temps après avoir fini de manger, les deux prétextant qu'ils s'étaient levés tôt ce matin. Remus et Sirius s'installèrent dans le bureau, Remus s'asseyant dans un fauteuil et Sirius s'étendant sur le sofa. Sirius regarda son meilleur ami et pencha sa tête sur le coté. Remus sentir Sirius le fixer et cela était un peu troublant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il, regardant le livre qu'il avait ramassé.

« Tu peux vraiment dire à Harry ce que tu ressens pour lui. Je sais que cela commence à apporter une tension sur toi et Lunard. J'ai vu étinceler l'éclat ambre dans tes yeux par moment au souper. » Dit Sirius, levant un sourcil quand Remus secoua sa tête.

« Je ne peux pas le dire à Harry. Il a besoin de quelqu'un de plus jeune et de mieux pour lui. » Dit Remus, de sa voix basse et abattue.

Les yeux de Sirius s'endurcirent et il sauta sur ses pieds, passant au dessus de Remus en un temps record. Remus le regarda avec surprise quand il nota que Sirius se tenait devant lui. Inquiétude et peur traversèrent son esprit alors qu'il voyait Sirius lui lancer un regard furieux.

« Remus, tu va sortir ta tête hors du sable ! Tu es ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Harry et tu es le seul auquel je pense personnellement être le mieux pour lui. Je sais que cela engendre une pression sur ton esprit de ne pas pouvoir avoir Harry. Remus, tu es intelligent et pourtant tu ne sembles pas voir la façon qu'à Harry de te regarder. Il t'aime, nom de dieu ! » Dit Sirius, s'agenouillant devant son ami choqué.

L'esprit de Remus était vide, les mots de Sirius traversaient son esprit et paralysaient toutes pensées. Lunard sourit narquoisement à ce que Sirius avait dit, heureux que son 'hôte' soit capable d'entendre que Harry l'aimait en retour. Remus s'effondra dans le fauteuil, son livre tombant sur le sol avec un profond 'thunk' (bruit sourd lol ;). Il regarda Sirius, puis ses mains pleines de cicatrices.

« H-Harry m'aime ? » Demanda-t-il, fermant ses yeux et désirant croire que c'était vrai.

« Oui Remus. Quand Harry te regarde, ses yeux sont éclatants et son regard pour toi est rempli d'amour. » Dit doucement Sirius, prenant la main de son mi dans la sienne.

Remus sourit et hocha de la tête, s'asseyant. Il regarda Sirius et le serra soudainement dans ses bras, surprenant l'autre homme. Remus se leva et marcha vers l'escalier.

« Je parlerais à Harry demain quand il reviendra. » Dit-il, souriant alors qu'il disparaissait en haut de l'escalier.

Sirius grogna et sourit, secouant sa tête. Il monta lui-aussi dans sa chambre et s'appuya contra sa porte, souriant joyeusement.

« Prends soin de lui Lunard » Murmura-t-il, fermant sa porte et allant vers son lit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry sourit et salua Wendy et ses parents alors qu'il quittait leur maison. Il portait un t-shirt vert émeraude, une paire de jeans bleus et ses bottes en cuir de dragon. Sa baguette était derrière son oreille droite comme Luna le lui avait enseigné, et ses cheveux étaient tirés vers l'arrière en une basse queue de cheval. Harry marcha en bas de la rue, obtenant des regards d'envie de filles et même de garçons. Il arriva à la forêt et nota que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les oiseaux et autres animaux qui vivaient dans le bois étaient étrangement silencieux, ce qui le prévint du danger. Harry saisit sa baguette et prit une position de combat que Remus, Sirius et Hermione l'avaient aidé à trouver.

Soudainement un jet de couleur blanche sorti des arbres et fit sauté la baguette d'Harry de sa main. Harry roula sur le coté alors qu'un autre sort, un noir, venait vers lui. Harry regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il était encerclé par d'autres ombres qui bougeaient autour de lui. Soudainement, cinq sorts différents furent tirés sur lui.

«Merde »Pensa Harry, avant que l'obscurité ne le prenne.

Harry grogna alors qu'il revenait à la réalité, et sut qu'il n'était plus dans la forêt. Des voix flottaient à ses oreilles et certaines d'entre elles faisaient bouillir son sang. Harry ouvrit ses yeux et regarda vers le haut les personnes qui l'entouraient. Il vit : Severus Rogue, Fenrir Greyback, Draco et Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Robin Heart et Luke Mandrain. Severus sourit et marcha vers Harry, sa robe flottant derrière lui.

« Pas si fort aujourd'hui Potter, maintenant que nous t'avons emmené loin de ta famille et des tes amis. Je me suis toujours demandé comment vous aviez été capable de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que tout ce que vous êtes réellement, c'est un faible enfant.» Dit Severus, retournant Harry et le regardant attentivement de ses yeux noirs onyx.

Bella sourit et ses yeux scintillèrent alors qu'elle regardait Severus bouger, sa main saisissant sa baguette magique. Severus regarda Draco et opina de la tête. Draco sourit méchamment et lança un sort à Harry. Harry sortit du chemin et cassa la magie qui attachait ses mains et ses jambes. Sautant sur ses pieds, il fit face à un Malfoy horrifié et fit un mouvement de balayage avec sa baguette.

« Sangue coltelli (4) » Pensa-t-il.

Draco hurla et toucha le sol en pierre et alors que son sang se répandait, mille coupures et de profondes entailles apparurent sur tout son corps. Un des effets de cette malédiction était que les coupures ne pouvaient être guéries par une autre personne que le lanceur. Narcissa hurla et chargea vers Harry, les malédictions volants dans tous les sens. Harry était constamment en mouvement, ne laissant aucune chance de le toucher. Narcissa s'effondra sur le sol, morte après avoir été touchée par un sortilège mortel de magie noire. Bellatrix suivit sa sœur et à ce moment il ne restait plus que trois personnes contre Harry.

Robin et Luke arrivèrent à deux sur Harry, frappant ses bras et ses jambes avec des sorts de découpe. Harry trébucha et tomba quand il fut frappé par un sort explosif. Il toussa et vit que du sang éclaboussait le sol. Harry essuya sa bouche et vit du sang frais sur ses mains.

« Non ! Je n'abandonnerai pas ! J'ai besoin d'être fort pour les autres. » Pensa-t-il, traînant sa jambe droite le long du sol et assommant ses deux attaquant au sol.

Harry les acheva avec le sortilège de mort, et fit face aux deux derniers Mangemorts. Fenrir grogna et chargea vers Harry, attrapant le jeune homme au ventre juste au moment où Harry commença à rouler. Harry toussa alors qu'une douleur perça dans son estomac, ressentant les griffes du loup-garou pendant que des griffes déchirèrent sa peau et couler son sang. Il fut rejeté et Fenrir sourit narquoisement, s'avançant à nouveau.

«Freccia d'argento (5) ! » Cria Harry et trois flèches aux pointes argentées volèrent vers le loup-garou.

Fenrir s'écroula sur le sol alors que l'argent se fondait dans son flux sanguin, lui causant une mort lente et douloureuse. Severus regarda Harry pendant que le jeune homme se battait pour se relever, son sang coulant en dessous de ses vêtements. Severus marcha dignement vers Harry et agrippa ses cheveux, relevant le plus jeune du sol.

« Vous ne valez rien Potter. Je pensais que vous alliez mourir quand Draco vous a attaqué. Je me demande cependant, comment réagira Lupin en voyant le corps inconscient de son compagnon devant les marches de sa maison ? » Se demanda-t-il en souriant narquoisement au visage choqué d'Harry.

« Oh ! Il ne vous l'a pas dit ! Je parie qu'il pensait que tu le rejetterais. J'ai vu les souvenirs de ton assiduité auprès du loup-garou. D'abord Lupin mourra le cœur brisé, ensuite Black et Granger mourront à cause de toi. » Dit Severus.

Harry grogna, les yeux écarquillés et a bouche ouverte alors que l'épée de Serpentard se planta dans sa poitrine. Du sang coula de sa bouche et ses mains alors que Severus retirait l'épée. Harry fut jeté à terre où il atterrit comme une poupée de chiffon. Tout tourna jusqu'à ce que son monde s'embrouille, il vit qu'une silhouette s'était jetée sur Severus, éliminant le dernier Mangemort.

« Harry ! Harry réponds-moi » Cria quelqu'un.

La tête d'Harry tomba sur le coté tandis que ses yeux se fermaient. Les ténèbres obscurcissant son esprit et sa vision une fois de plus, le temps que la douleur s'estompe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Début de Flashback_

6ème année, 8:00. Poudlard, Bataille finale

Harry dérapa sur l'herbe humide, sa main saisissant la terre alors qu'il tombait. Il pleuvait à verse sur Poudlard et des éclairs vrillaient le ciel, illuminant la bataille. Les sorciers des ténèbres et de la lumière se battaient les uns contres les autres et contre des Vampires, des Veelas, des Géants, des Loup-garou, … Harry regarda Voldemort, rencontrant les yeux rouges reptiliens dénués de peur. Il esquiva un avada qui volait vers lui, faisant un salto pour éviter l'explosion de sort. Harry chargea vers Voldemort, combinant les atouts de l'épée de Griffondor et du bouclier de Poussouffle. Voldemort fit face à l'épée d'Harry avec l'épée de Serpentard. Bientôt ils devinrent tous les deux flous tellement ils se battaient vite, visant et tailladant pour tuer.

Remus renversa un autre loup-garou, des griffures marquant ses mains et son visage, puis il regarda autour de lui. Sirius abattait un vampire, alors qu'Hermione se battait contre Draco. L'odeur du sang et de la mort étaient suffocantes, donnant faim au loup à l'intérieur de Remus. Remus leva les yeux vers la colline qui surplombait les terres et sentit son sang se retourner par ce qu'il voyait. Harry était jeté dans les airs, l'épée de serpentard dans sa poitrine, alors que l'épée de Griffondor et le bouclier de Poussouffle tenait encore dans ses mains. Remus chargea, la peur et une forte haine dans son corps, Lunard voulait rejoindre son compagnon.

Sirius leva les yeux et vit Remus courant vers où Harry se battait. Il bondit et heurta le loup-garou dans l'herbe, la pluie les frappant et embuant les combats autour d'eux.

« LAISSES-MOI Y ALLER ! J'AI BESOIN D'ALLER AIDER HARRY ! » Gronda Remus, griffant et se battant contre Sirius.

« NON ! Remus, c'est le combat d'Harry. Il a besoin de faire cela lui-même. » Cria en retour Sirius, verrouillant ses yeux pour apercevoir la silhouette de son filleul sur l'herbe.

Voldemort marcha vers la faible forme d'Harry, saisit la poignée de son épée et la retira du corps de l'autre homme. Il sourit d'un air diabolique et se baissa, attrapant la tête d'Harry avec ses longs doigts. Harry luttait pour respirer, du sang ruisselant au coin de sa bouche, alors qu'il levait les yeux vers le monstre.

« Harry, tu m'as donné le monde sur un plateau d'argent. Tu veux savoir qui je tuerai en premier ? Ce clébard de loup-garou, ensuite ton parrain, la sang de bourbe et finalement Dumbledore. Le mérite t'en revient Potter. » Dit-il, laissant tomber la tête d'Harry sur l'herbe trempé.

Harry regarda Voldemort alors que celui-ci se retournait pour faire face à la bataille en cours. Il se mit sur ses pieds maladroitement et leva son épée. Avec un élan d'énergie Harry enfonça son épée à travers le cœur de Voldemort, hurlant un sort qui envoya l'âme du monstre vers le plus sombre enfer d'où personne ne pourrait le ramener.

« Inviare la vostra anima alla pibl obscura angolo di inferno ! Nessuno pup essere in grado di portarti indietro (6)! » Cria-t-il.

Une aveuglante lueur blanche souffla Harry, et entraina tous ceux qui étaient loyaux envers Voldemort à hurler de douleur. Remus se libéra finalement de Sirius et couru vers l'endroit où il avait vu Harry. Il arriva près du Grand Lac et dérapa. Là sur le bord du lac, à moitié en dedans et en dehors était tombé le héros. Les cheveux d'Harry étaient emmêlé de sang et d'eau, sa robe, brulée et en lambeaux, montrait toutes ses blessures. Remus couru vers Harry, se mit à genoux et attira le jeune homme dans ses bras.

« Harry ! Réponds-moi s'il te plait ! Oh Harry, tu ne peux pas abandonner » Sanglota-t-il, en berçant le corps avachi.

Sirius et Hermione coururent vers le loup-garou et stoppèrent quand ils virent Remus bercer le corps d'Harry. Hermione gémit et enfoui sa tête dans la poitrine de Sirius, pendant que l'homme courbait sa tête. Remus haleta quand il entendit un faible bruit, le faisant regarder Harry. Harry ouvrit légèrement ses yeux et offrit un faible sourire au loup-garou.

« H-Hey R-Remus.. » murmura-t-il.

Remus sourit tendrement et prit Harry dans ces bras, regardant Sirius qui opina. Remus couru vers le château pendant qu'Hermione et Sirius commencèrent à aider d'autres personnes qui étaient blessées.

Beaucoup était mort ce jour-là, mais pratiquement tous les morts étaient des Mangemorts. Percy Weasley avait prouvé être un mangemort et avait été tué par son grand frère Bill. Fleur avait mené les veelas dans la guerre et aurait presque perdu sa sœur sans l'intervention de Charlie Weasley. Molly et Arthur se sortaient de cette guerre avec des coupures mineures. Flitwick et Bibine faisaient partie de ceux qui étaient morts pour protéger les étudiants du château.

_Fin de Flashback_

Remus regarda Harry sur le sol de pierre, gronda et se retourna brusquement pour voir Albus et Sirius soutenir un Severus assommé. Sirius aperçut les signes d'avertissements et transporta rapidement Severus loin du loup-garou enragé. Remus se retourna vers son compagnon et le prit doucement dans ses bras. Albus aida à sortir Harry de la cave et le mena à Poudlart là où Pomfresh pourrait l'observer.

Quelques heures plus tard, Pomfresh sortit de son infirmerie, le regard grave. Remus, Hermione, Sirius et Albus lui jetèrent un regard alarmé. Pomfresh inclina sa tête, retenant les larmes dans ses yeux.

« J'ai fais tout mon possible. Severus avait enduit du poison sur l'épée et cela à enflammé les nerfs d'Harry. J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais, il se débarrasse du poison pendant que nous parlons. Ainsi que pour le coma... c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Harry s'il veut revenir parmi nous » Dit-elle doucement.

Albus inclina sa tête, les larmes coulants de ses yeux alors que Remus, Sirius et Hermione coururent vers le lit où se trouvait Harry. Ils furent choqué de voir comme le jeune homme était maigre et pale. Remus s'assit et fit courir légèrement ses doigts sur les joues de son compagnon, comme si le simple geste pouvait le réveiller. Sirius tint Hermione alors qu'elle pleurait dans ses bras.

« PerchИ le cose come questo deve capitare a lui (7) ? » Demanda-t-elle, en regardant vers Sirius avec des yeux suppliants.

« Io non conosco il moi amore. Ho appena Non los o(8). »Dit-il, posant sa tête au dessus de la sienne.

Remus étreignit la main d'Harry dans la sienne et inclina sa tête, ses épaules secouées par la force de ses sanglots. Albus entra et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme aux yeux ambrés, baissant tristement son regard sur son petit-fils. Il éprouvait le sentiment que s'il avait été capable de capturer Severus et les autres plus tôt, cela aurait pu être empêché.

« Avez-vous trouvé la baguette d'Harry ? » Demanda-t-il à Sirius.

Sirius opina tristement et sortit la baguette d'Harry, elle était cassé nettement au milieu, la plume de Phénix sortant là où elle avait été coupé. Albus soupira, prit la baguette brisée des mains de Sirius et la plaça à coté d'Harry sur la table de chevet. Remus posa sa tête sur la main d'Harry, espérant que certaines de ses forces puissent entrer dans son compagnon et le réveiller. Albus leva brusquement ses yeux alors qu'une légère lueur bleue entourait Remus et Harry. Sirius et Hermione regardèrent aussi. La lueur s'atténua et Remus consentit aux ténèbres réclamées par son esprit.

1 : S'il te plait, arrête

2 : Dessines-tu le coucher de soleil ?

3 : J'aime regarder le coucher de soleil. C'est une image magnifique.

4 : Couteaux de sang

5 : Flèches argentés

6 : Envois ton âme dans le recoin le plus sombre de l'enfer ! Personne ne pourra te ramener

7 : Pourquoi des choses comme cela lui arrive-t-il ?

8 : Je ne sais pas mon amour. Je ne sais pas.

Et voici le 5ème chapitre que vous attendez tant !!! J'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant l'histoire. Un grand merci aussi à ma beta lectrice pour sa correction. Et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire.


	6. Chapitre 6

True Love at Last

Auteur: VioletEyedPrincess

Traducteur: Soldaria

Personnages-Couples: Remus/Harry, Sirius/Hermione, des Bill/Fleur, Molly/Arthur et anciennement Harry/ Ginny.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, pas plus que l'histoire. Par contre la traduction, elle, est toujours à moi. (lalalilalère )

Chapitre 6: Plus Promenade, Tonks, anniversaire et accouplement

« Parler »

« « Dialogue avec le familier » »

'' fourchelangue ''

« :: loup :: »

Sirius et Albus se précipitèrent vers l'endroit où Remus s'était effondré et lévitèrent le loup-garou sur le lit à coté de celui où Harry était posé. Pomfresh se rua à nouveau, scanna Remus et Harry et fit marche arrière à cause du léger choc. Hermione se mordit la lèvre, passant son regard du loup-garou à son frère, Sirius regardait Pompresh alors que la médicomage souriait doucement.

« Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il, regardant son filleul et son meilleur ami.

« Remus a offert à Harry une partie de son énergie, assurant de ce fait son réveil. Venez, nous devrions laisser ces deux là, ils se réveilleront assez vite. » Dit Pomfresh, en les faisant sortir, même Albus, de l'infirmerie.

Elle se tourna pour regarder les deux hommes, soupirant alors qu'elle marchait vers Remus. Pomfresh secoua sa tête et balaya une mèche de cheveux des yeux du loup-garou. Elle gloussa doucement quand Remus bascula sur le coté.

« Juste comme aux bons vieux temps » Murmura-telle nostalgiquement, en marchant vers son bureau.

Harry se réveilla et regarda autour de lui, essayant de comprendre ce qui était arrivé. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il vit qu'il était dans ce qui ressemblait à une clairière. Des arbres l'entouraient alors que des fleurs fleurissaient tout autour de lui. Un ruisseau coulait à gauche d'Harry, il se leva et marcha vers le ruisseau. Il rougit quand il vit son reflet. Apparemment ses vêtements avaient disparu le laissant complètement nu alors que n'importe qui pouvait arriver.

Harry regarda autour de lui, espérant voir ses vêtements près de lui. Une robe de cérémonie ondulait, pendant à une branche d'arbre. Il se précipita vers l'arbre et la tira vers le bas, ne pouvant atteindre la branche où elle était posée. Harry sourit alors que la douce étoffe glissait sur ses bras et son torse, résistant à la légère fraicheur que le vent amenait. Ses yeux attrapèrent l'étiquette à l'intérieur de la chemise. Harry regarda le nom sue l'étiquette et sentit son sang se glacer.

« J-James A. P-Potter ! » Bégaya –t-il en regardant le nom qui était écrit dans un griffonnage élégant.

Harry se retourna brusquement, ses yeux en alerte et rempli de peur. Si c'était un effet secondaire du poison, alors il savait que devait faire l'antidote ? comment faire . Harry fronça des yeux, essayant de regarder à travers la brume qui était soudainement tombée sur la clairière. Les ombres de deux personnes arrivèrent en avant, l'une était légèrement plus grande que l'autre. La brume se dissipa et laissa Harry regardé bouche bée les deux personnes.

Un homme aux cheveux aussi noir que le plumage d'un corbeau sortit de nulle part et le regarda. Ses brillants yeux noisette rempli d'émerveillement et d'amour regardèrent attentivement Harry à travers ses lunettes. A coté de lui se trouvait une femme avec une toison de cheveux roux clairs lumineux qui tombaient sur sa poitrine et qui était attaché en une tresse. Les yeux vert émeraude qui étaient assorti aux siens le regardèrent avec amour. Harry tomba contre l'arbre, ses yeux agrandis alors qu'il voyait ses parents pour la première fois en 16 ans. Lily Marie Evans Potter tendit ses bras vers son fils et sourit, des larmes coulant sur son visage.

« Harry, mon garçon » Soupira-t-elle.

Harry fit un pas en avant, priant que cela ne soit pas un rêve ou un sort. Voyant que ses parents se tenaient encore, il se précipita vers les bras ouverts de sa mère. La chaleur se répandit à travers tout son corps au sentiment des sveltes bras fermé autours de lui dans une étreinte. C'était quelque chose qu'Harry n'avait plus ressenti depuis ses un an, sauf pour les étreintes qui faisaient pale figure en comparaison de ceux de sa mère.

« Maman » Soupira Harry, des larmes tombant aussi de ses yeux.

Lily lissa les cheveux de son fils et regarda vers son mari. James pleurait aussi alors qu'il regardait son garçon, qu'il avait laissé dans un monde cruel à un si jeune âge. Harry s'écarta de sa mère et fut capturé dans une étreinte par son père. James sourit alors qu'Harry lui retournait l'étreinte.

« Je suis désolé, Harry. Je n'aurais jamais du changé de gardien du secret » Murmura-t-il.

« C'est bon, Papa. Maman et toi ne pouviez pas savoir que Peter était un espion. » Dit Harry.

Lily et James s'écartèrent et sourirent à leur fils, fier qu'Harry ait grandit en sachant ce qui était bon et mauvais. James vit la fine carrure d'attrapeur d'Harry, et gonfla sa poitrine fièrement. Lily vit alors que les yeux d'Harry étaient expressifs, elle pouvait dire qu'il avait son tempérament.

« Harry, nous sommes si fier de tout ce que tu as fait. Nous aurions souhaité que ma sœur te traite mieux. » Dit Lily avec ses yeux mélancoliques.

Harry rougit à l'éloge, son regard fuyant en direction de l'herbe. La lumière de la lune se déversait dans la clairière, donnant aux trois Potter une apparence féerique. Harry releva son regard vers ses parents et pencha sa tête sur le coté.

« Où suis-je ? » Demanda-t-il, regardant d'abord sa mère puis son père.

« Tu es dans un léger coma. Tu ne t'es pas réveillé depuis que tu t'es fait attaquer par Snape. C'est la seul manière pour que nous puissions de te voir et de te parler. « Dit James.

Harry s'installa sur l'herbe, vérifiant que la robe de son père recouvre encore tout son corps. Lily marcha vers Harry et s'assit à sa droite pendant que James faisait de même à la gauche d'Harry. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre et opinèrent, s'accordant sur le fait qu'ils devaient parler à leur fils à sujet de Remus.

« Harry, tu sais que tu es le compagnon de Remus, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda James en regardant attentivement son fils.

Harry opina, regardant ses parents, ayant une vague idée vers où cette discussion allait aller.

« Harry, Remus nous a dit que tu étais son compagnon la première fois qu'il t'as tenu. Oui, nous avons été choqués. Mais nous avons ensuite réalisé que Remus pouvait seulement être avec toi et que le loup ne pourrait jamais te blesser. Harry, que ressens-tu pour Remus ? » Demanda Lily en scrutant son fils.

Harry fixa la pelouse, son visage rougissant et sas mains jouant avec l'herbe. Il savait qu'il aimait Remus, qu'il aimait le loup-garou. Harry releva ses yeux vers ses parents et soupira, rabaissant son regard vers ses mains une fois de plus.

« Je pense que je l'aime. Remus a été là quand j'avais besoin de me décharger et de parler. Il n'a jamais rigolé de moi ou poussé comme Ron l'a fait. » Dit-il, souriant au souvenir de lui et Remus buvant un thé dans le bureau du directeur.

James et Lily sourirent et donnèrent une tape dans le dos de leur fils. Ils se levèrent et marchèrent vers le début le la forêt. Harry sursauta, ses yeux inquiets et effrayés.

« Où allez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il, sa voix bégayant.

Lily et James entourèrent leurs bras autours d'Harry dans une étreinte et sourirent tristement.

« Nous devons partir maintenant, mais nous serons toujours avec toi. Parle à Remus de tes sentiments et rassure-le sur le fait qu'il est désiré. » Dit Lily.

Harry poursuivit ses parents alors qu'un brouillard les recouvrait, criant pour les faire revenir.

« Maman…Papa… s'il-vous-plait ne partez pas… » Dit-il, tombant par terre avec les larmes ruisselant sur son visage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus se réveilla avec sursaut, regardant autour lui et notant qu'il était allongé dans un lit à coté d'Harry. Il se leva et marcha vers Harry, agrippant la plus petite main dans la sienne. Remus haleta quand il vit les larmes ruisseler sur le visage d'Harry, lui faisant se demander ce qui était arrivé. Harry se réveilla avec un hurlement et regardant autour la pièce sombre, voyant les yeux ambre rencontrer les siens.

« Oh Remus. Maman et p-papa… ils m'ont encore abandonné. » Sanglota-t-il en se cramponnant au loup-garou.

Remus entoura ses bras autour d'Harry et glissa derrière le jeune homme, le berçant légèrement. Harry se cramponna au bras de Remus et posa sa tête contre le torse du loup-garou. Remus posa sa tête au-dessus de celle d'Harry, faisant un bruit apaisant et murmurant doucement.

« Harry, calme-toi Harry. Tout va bien maintenant. Lily et James sont toujours là. » Dit-il, massant doucement le dos son compagnon.

Harry se calma mais s'accrochait encore à Remus. Il aimait la façon dont Remus était capable de le calmer, lui faisant sentir en sécurité et protégé. Harry était utilisé pour protéger les gens des autres, comme des Mangemorts, de Voldemort et de beaucoup plus. Jamais encore il ne s'était senti protégé excepté la fois où Hermione l'avait étreint. Soudainement, Pomfresh sorti de son bureau, les regardant, lasse mais heureuse.

« Tu as donné à tout le monde une grande frayeur Harry, en étant capturé et en battant tous ces Mangemorts. » Dit-elle, souriant au jeune homme et à Remus.

Oh oui, Poppy savait que Remus aimait Harry pour elle qui avait entendu Remus parlé à Sirius d'Harry. L'affection et l'amour dans la voix de Remus à chaque fois qu'il parlait d'Harry était très évidente, même les portraits le savaient.

« Désolé madame Pom… » Commença Harry, seulement pour obtenir un tape sur la tête de la baguette de la sorcière.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Poppy, ou as-tu oublié ? » Dit Poppy, lançant un regard furieux au jeune sauveur avant de vérifier ses blessures à nouveau.

Harry rougit et baissa son regard vers le drap, faisant glousser Remus et le regardé. Dans sa 5ème année, Poppy avait dit à Harry de commencer à l'appeler par son prénom parce qu'il séjournait à l'infirmerie au moins une fois par an,si pas plus. Cela avait surpris Harry quand elle lui avait dit cela mais il commençait peu à peu à l'utiliser. Poppy sourit et inclina la tête d'Harry pour regarder ses yeux, les examinant afin de déterminer s'il pouvait les utiliser ou pas.

« Bon, tu sembles aller bien mais je veux te garder ici pour un autre jour encore. Sirius et les autres seront bientôt là. » Dit-elle en retournant dans son bureau.

Harry soupira et se pencha alors que Remus se dégageait pour lui permettre de s'appuyer contre ses oreillers. Remus avait froid maintenant qu'Harry n'était plus dans ses bras. Il sourit à Harry et lui promis d'être de retour, pendant qu'il sortait par la porte menant au couloir. Remus traversa des couloirs vides jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la gargouille de pierre qui menait au bureau d'Albus.

« Dr. Pepper. » Dit-il, secouant la tête au mot de passe qui était une boisson moldue qu'Harry avait fait essayer au directeur.

Remus marcha dans la cage d'escalier rotative et toqua à la porte, l'ouvrant quand un léger 'entrer' vint du directeur. Il fit un pas dans la pièce et ferma la porte, notant que le visage d'Albus était grave.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Albus ? » Demanda Remus, s'asseyant dans un des sièges en face du bureau en bois de cerisier.

Albus soupira lourdement et regarda Remus, sachant que ce qu'il allait dire mettrait seulement en colère le loup-garou. Remus vit qu'il n'y avait aucun scintillement dans les yeux bleus et qu'il y avait une lettre du ministre devant Albus.

« Bien qu'Arthur soit le Ministre, il n'est pas capable d'apaiser cette affaire. Des rumeurs se sont répandues sur le fait qu'Harry a utilisé des malédictions sombres, et des personnes ont le sentiment qu'Harry va suivre le chemin de Voldemort. Quelques-uns ont demandé qu'Harry soit expulsé et que sa magie lui soit enlevée. Mais Arthur et moi sommes capables de les calmer. » Dit-il, lançant la dernière partie alors que les yeux de Remus viraient vers l'or pur.

« Ils osent essayer d'expulser Harry ! Il a tué Voldemort pendant qu'ils se tapissaient et se barricadaient derrière des sorts ! » Tonna Remus, donnant un coup de pied et jetant un regard furieux à la lettre sur le bureau.

« Remus calmez-vous ! Je ne renverrais jamais Harry. Je raconterais à tout le monde ce que vous avez dit, et même si des personnes sont encore contre lui, ils ne saurons pas lui faire du mal ou je demanderais leur arrestation. » Dit Albus, regardant prudemment le loup-garou.

Sa respiration se calmant, Rémus s'assit, regardant le sol alors que son visage devenait d'une légère couleur rose. Albus sourit légèrement, joignit ses mains et regarda attentivement le sorcier devant lui.

« Maintenant, pour quoi vouliez-vous me voir ? » Demanda-t-il, souriant quand la tête de Remus se redressa.

« Harry s'est réveillé, je pensais que vous vouliez le savoir. » Dit Remus, souriant et riant quand les yeux d'Albus s'illuminèrent. Le vieux sorcier se leva vivement le trainant hors du bureau.

Harry leva les yeux de son lit et commença à rigoler quand il vit Remus être trainé par Albus. Ce dernier stoppa quand il arriva à coté d'Harry et lui sourit tendrement.

« C'est bon de voir que tu vas bien mon garçon. » Dit-il, souriant alors qu'Harry grinçait d'être appelé 'garçon'.

Ils parlèrent tous, Harry racontant ce qui était arrivé avec Snape pendant que Sirius, Hermione et le reste de la famille weasley lui disait qu'il irait bientôt bien et qu'il serait bientôt de retour à la maison. Harry saluait encore tandis qu'Albus retournait dans le hall, le laissant seul avec Remus puisque Poppy dormait.

« Harry, tu n'essaierais pas de dormir encore un peu ? Je sais que tu viens de te réveiller mais quand même. » Dit Remus souriant quand Harry bailla.

« J-Je ne s-suis pas fatigué. » Protesta Harry, essayant de retenir son bâillement.

Remus ria et bougea pour retourner à son propre lit quand il sentit quelqu'un saisir son poignet, le stoppant dans son avancée. Il se retourna pour voir Harry cachant sa tête derrière ses cheveux.

« Je me de-demandais si t-tu ne voulais pas rester avec moi… Je ne veux pas avoir un autre cauchemar. » Dit Harry, son visage devenant de plus rouge de seconde en seconde.

Remus sourit et se glissa dans le lit d'Harry à coté de lui, entourant un bras autour de la taille du jeune homme de telle sorte qu'aucun d'entre eux ne tomberaient. Harry soupira et ferma ses yeux, un faible sourire sur son visage alors que le sommeil l'emportait. Remus sourit tendrement à la vue de son compagnon et repoussa légèrement quelques mèches de cheveux du visage d'Harry.

« Bonne nuit. » Murmura-t-il, fermant ses yeux à son tour.

Hermione et Sirius coururent à travers la salle de l'infirmerie aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient alors qu'il était midi parce qu'Albus leur avait dit qu'ils avaient besoin de dormir. Hermione sourit quand elle vit qu'Harry avait le visage caché sous le menton de Remus et que ses deux bras entouraient le loup-garou. Sirius renifla et entoura d'un bras la taille d'Hermione, secouant sa tête mais souriant à son meilleur ami.

« Au moins leurs esprits savent qu'ils s'aiment. » Dit Hermione en regardant Sirius.

Sirius opina de la tête et ils marchèrent vers la paire. Soudainement, une idée se forma dans l'esprit de Sirius, faisant apparaitre un sourire narquois. Hermione le vit et pencha sa tête sur le coté, ses yeux posant une question. Sirius lui dit silencieusement « Attends juste » et lâcha sa prise sur sa petite-amie, bougeant vers le pied du lit.

« Remus ! Lâche mon filleul ! » Cria-t-il, faisant sursauter Remus et Harry qui se séparèrent de peur.

Remus regarda Sirius de sa place sur le carrelage et grogna quand il vit que son meilleur ami rigolait. Hermione se renfrogna et frappa Sirius sur le haut de la tête, le réprimandant pour avoir effrayé Harry. Sirius s'assit et fit la moue, lançant un regard furieux vers la fenêtre et marmonna que c'était inoffensif.

« Harry, comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda Hermione, s'asseyant au bout du lit.

Remus s'assit sur le lit à coté d'Harry et regarda Sirius, désespérant sur la déchéance des hommes.

« Je vais bien. Et où est ma baguette ? » Demanda Harry en regardant autour de lui.

Sirius, Remus et Hermione se regardèrent l'un l'autre et hochèrent de la tête, avant de regarder à nouveau Harry avec des visages attristés.

« Harry,… ta baguette a été cassé en deux. Ils ont du la casse net quand ils t'ont amené là-bas. » Dit doucement Hermione.

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent et il s'effondra contre les oreillers en secouant sa tête. Remus entoura ses bras autour d'Harry, l'étreignant fermement. Harry soupira et passa une main à travers ses cheveux.

« Je-je suppose que je n'en utiliserais plus jamais puisque je suis capable de faire de la magie sans baguette. C'est juste que je n'aie jamais pensé qu'elle puisse se casser. Ma baguette était ma ligne de vie plusieurs fois. Je sais qu'elle ne peut pas être réparée. » Dit-il.

« Harry, personne n'aurait pu imaginer ce qui allait arriver. Je sais que tu aimerais avoir une nouvelle baguette mais fait attention quand tu lances des sorts en publics. » Dit Hermione.

Harry opina et ils parlèrent pendant quelques heures jusqu'à ce que les Weasley arrivent. Harry fut entrainé dans une écrasante étreinte par Molly et puis Fleur qui était venue avec elle. Hermione et Harry étaient tous les deux content que Ron et Ginny ne soient pas là, Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu regarder Ron sans vouloir le tuer. Tout le monde parla et rigola jusqu'à ce que Poppy vérifie Harry une fois de plus pour qu'il puisse rentrer à la maison maintenant que le poison était parti de son système. Sirius insista pour qu'Harry puisse sortir du château soit transporté depuis le château parce ses jambes avaient aussi été endommagées. Remus rougit faiblement quand chacun le regarda, et finalement il prit doucement Harry dans ses bras et le porta pour qu'ils puissent prendre le train qui les ramènerait chez eux.

XXXXXXXXXXX

C'était deux jours après le retour d'Harry que la seule personne que Remus ne voulait pas voir, se montra. Tonks transplana à Grimmauld place portant une chemise violette, un jeans et des chaussures bleues. Ses cheveux était d'un rose chewing-gum et partait dans toutes les directions. Remus ferma ses yeux, souhaitant que quelqu'un d'autre soit ici dans le salon avec eux mais non. Harry était dans sa chambre jouant avec sa PlayStation2 qu'il avait reçu avec le jeu KingdomHearts2 avec le guide (Remus et Sirius essayait encore de comprendre comment allumer cette chose). Sirius était au travail pendant qu'Hermione était en visite chez des amis. Tonks sourit vivement et marcha vers Remus, trébuchant sur le tapis ce qui fit réagir Remus et la rattraper. Remus soupira et stabilisa Tonks, puis retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

« Salut Dora. » Dit-il, souriant narquoisement à l'intérieur alors qu'elle grimaçait au nom.

« Hey Remus ! Je me demandais si tu voulais sortir ce soir ? » Demanda Tonks, souriant alors que ces yeux vert étincelaient.

« Les yeux d'Harry » Songea Remus en secouant sa tête pour se sortir le jeune homme de l'esprit. « Je suis désolé Dora mais j'ai besoin de rester au cas où Harry aurait besoin de quelque chose. Il a encore du mal à monter et descendre les escaliers. »Dit-il.

Tonks grimaça et croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine, lançant un regard furieux à l'escalier alors que quelqu'un descendait. Harry apparu habillé d'une paire de jeans noir, alors que sa poitrine et ses pieds étaient nus. Remus lança un regard concerné alors qu'Harry s'appuyait lourdement sur sa cane. Le premier jour qu'Harry était revenu, il était tombé dans l'escalier parce que sa jambe gauche était encore faible à cause du au poison qui avait rouverte une blessure faite pendant la guerre.

« Hey Tonks. Vous voulez boire quelques choses tous les deux ? » Demanda Harry, masquant sa tristesse alors que Tonks resplendissait.

Remus sourit et se leva, regardant vers Tonks qui demandait une bierreaubeurre. Il marcha avec Harry à la cuisine, débattant sur ce qu'on pourrait dire à la sorcière dans le salon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cela Lunard ? Demanda Harry, en débouchant une bierreaubeurre pour lui-même pendant qu'il en envoyait une vers Tonks.

« Je veux dire à Tonks que je ne souhaite pas sortir avec elle, mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire. » Dit Remus en chauffant sa tasse d'eau et en ajoutant un sachet de thé.

Les sourcils d'Harry se levèrent et il cacha son sentiment derrière un sourire mauvais vers l'homme plus âgé. Remus surprit le regard d'Harry et fronça les sourcils, pointant un doigt ver lui.

« Ne te moques pas de moi. » Grommela-t-il en voyant la façon dont les yeux d'Harry brillaient à la plaisanterie.

« Qui moi ? Me moquer de toi ? » Dit Harry, lançant un regard innocent qui fit renifler Remus.

« Oui toi ! » Dit Remus, déposant sa boisson et lançant un regard mauvais vers Harry.

Harry laissa partir un glapissement, déposa sa boisson et couru vers la porte, avec Remus sur ses talons. Tonks regarda dans la direction de la cuisine, se leva et aperçu la porte ouverte qui donnait sur le jardin. Elle regarda par la porte et vit Remus plaquer Harry sur le sol, atterrissant parmi les magnifiques fleurs. La raison se fit claire pour elle alors qu'elle voyait Remus sourire à Harry et rire alors qu'il le plaquait.

« Il l'aime ! C'est pour cela qu'il ne veut pas sortir avec moi. » Dit Tonks en souriant tristement.

« Soit heureux avec lui Remus, je suis désolé de na pas l'avoir vu. Dis-lui vite. » Dit-elle, se retournant et laissant une note sur la table pour quand les deux reviendraient à l'intérieur et transplana ensuite chez elle.

Remus riait fortement alors que ses doigts tremblaient sur les cotes d'Harry, faisant hurler de rire le jeune homme. Harry essaya de rouler sur son estomac mais Remus était assis sur ses jambes, empêchant tout mouvement. Remus arrêta de chatouiller le jeune homme et s'assit là, souriant et haletant légèrement de leur course. Harry rougit quand il vit Remus le regarder intensément alors que ses yeux se doraient légèrement. Remus rougit aussi et descendit prudemment d'Harry, tendant une main vers lui pour le saisir. Harry prit la main de Remus et se leva, frottant l'herbe qui était sur son corps. Ils marchèrent tous les deux vers l'intérieur en parlant en riant sur les gamins qu'ils étaient.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deux semaines étaient passé depuis la visite de Tonks, et maintenant Sirius, Remus et Hermione paniquaient. Le 18ème anniversaire d'Harry était dans quatre jours et ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il voulait. Hermione concevait un plan pour qu'ils puissent aller fureter dans la chambre d'Harry en vue d'essayer de trouver ce qu'il voulait. Soudainement, Hedwige vola en bas des escaliers et se posa sur l'épaule d'Hermione en les regardant tous avec ses yeux rieurs.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe jeune fille? » Demanda Remus en regardant le rouleau attaché à sa patte.

Hermione ouvrit le rouleau et le lit attentivement, ses yeux brillèrent alors qu'elle le jetait à Sirius. Sirius poussa un cri et Remus regarda par-dessus les épaules de ses amis pour voir ce que c'était. C'était une liste d'anniversaire qu'Harry avait fait mais qu'il avait oublié de donner parce qu'il avait trop de travail au magasin de Fred et Georges.

« Maintenant tous ce qu'on doit faire c'est d'aller faire du shopping. » Dit Hermione, son visage rayonnant.

« Lunard…Je n'aime pas le regard qu'elle a. « Dis Sirius en s'éloignant de sa petite-amie alors qu'elle les regardait avec une lueur dans ses yeux.

« C'est ta petite-amie Parmol… Pourquoi me regarde-t-elle aussi de cette manière ? » Demanda Remus en reculant aussi.

« SHOPPING » Cria Hermione, attrapant les deux malheureux, je veux dire chanceux, sorciers et les tira vers la cheminée.

(Cinq heures plus tard)

Remus et Sirius peinèrent à traverser la porte d'entrée, chargé de sacs et de boites pendant qu'Hermione les regardait en portant quelques sacs seulement. Les deux hommes déposèrent prudemment les affaires sur le sol et se laissèrent tomber dans les fauteuils. Hermione les regarda et fit un léger mouvement de sa baguette, envoyant les présents dans sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse les emballer. Sirius soupira alors qu'il enlevait ses chaussures et sa chemise bleue, Remus l'imita sauf pour sa chemise blanche. Hermione rit pendant qu'elle leur servait à boire. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait de Sirius, il tendit sa main et l'attrapa à la taille, la faisant tomber dans ses bras.

« Sirius, tu sais que je dois parler à Molly et lui dire l'heure à laquelle elle peut venir. De plus, je dois aller emballer les cadeaux. » Dit Hermione, souriant alors qu'elle faisait la bise sur la joue de Sirius.

Sirius grimaça et se leva, lançant prudemment Hermione sur son épaule et la menant dans les escaliers, Hermione hurla et rit durant tout le chemin. Remus sourit et secoua sa tête, prenant une petite gorgée de son eau pendant qu'Harry marchait dans le jardin. Remus toussa alors qu'il s'étranglait avec sa gorgée d'eau, ce qui rempli les yeux d'Harry d'inquiétude. Remus fit signe à Harry et baissa sa tête, regardant Harry par-dessous sa frange. Harry portait un pantalon en toile qui était devenu un short, sans chemise car il faisait chaud et il était en sueur ce qui faisait briller sa peau.

« Où étiez-vous toi, Siri et Mione ? » Demanda Harry, marchant dans le hall en tenant un verre d'eau.

« Dehors. » Dit Remus, souriant narquoisement quand Harry le regarda avec suspicion.

Harry secoua sa tête et rentra dans la pièce, s'asseyant sur le bras du fauteuil et allumant sa PS2. Il sourit quand il se rappela comment Sirius et Remus s'étaient interrogé sur le système et comment Hermione et lui avaient essayé de leur apprendre. C'était une cause perdue car Sirius était devenu dingue avec cela, il maudissait presque la chose alors que Remus avait renoncé à tout ce n'était pas humain.

(Quelques jours plus tard)

Harry se réveilla au son d'une conversation silencieuse venant du hall. Il se leva, frotta ses yeux et enleva sa couverture. Après un douche et s'être habillé d'une chemise verte émeraude et d'un jeans bleu, Harry ouvrit sa porte, marcha dans le couloir et descendit l'escalier. Il s'arrêta net et regarda vers le bas où devait se trouver le tapis, mais tout ce qu'il voyait était les ténèbres.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » Pensa Harry, continuant prudemment de descendre l'escalier et se dirigeant vers le salon.

Alors qu'Harry ouvrait la porte du salon, la pièce explosa de lumière, des personnes sautant de partout lui crièrent la même chose :

« Joyeux 18ème anniversaire ! »

Harry cligna des yeux et regarda autour, surpris. La plupart de l'ordre, les Weasley( sans Ron et Ginny), et quelques membres de Poudlard étaient là. Molly se précipita et étreignit Harry fermement, souriant et à propos de la vitesse à laquelle il grandissait. Ses professeurs sourirent alors qu'Harry était enlacé par Fleur et sa sœur qui était venue, et Remus et Sirius le serrèrent dans leurs bras aussi. Après avoir parlé pendant un moment, Molly fit apparaitre un énorme gâteau au chocolat fait avec du chocolat au lait (** ça doit pas être terrible alors … les préparations au chocolat doivent être fait avec du chocolat noir fondant, celui au lait ne réagit pas aussi bien **) et un glaçage à la vanille. Fred et George bavèrent dessus mais attendirent jusqu'à ce qu'Harry fasse son souhait.

Tout le monde parla et mangea du gâteau, Harry parlait avec les uns et les autres de beaucoup de choses. Il fut vite temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Harry fut guidé auprès d'une grande pile de cadeaux sur la table à café, le jeune homme s'émerveillant sur la pauvre table qui tenait encore debout. Des farces des jumeaux, des friandises de Molly, des livres de la plupart de ses ex-professeurs, différents bibelots des membres de l'Ordre, KingdomHearts3 plus le guide d'Hermione, des livres intéressants de Remus qui disait qu'il pouvait en obtenir bien plus. Quand tout le monde le laissa, Sirius lui offrit une clé.

« C'est dans l'allée. » Dit Sirius, souriant alors qu'Harry sortait en courant par la porte de devant.

« OH MON DIEU ! SIRIUS C'EST LA MIENNE ? » Hurla Harry, courant vers la moto noir qui avait des flammes bleues sur le coté.

Sirius rigola quand il fut plaqué au sol dans une étreinte, se demandant comment Harry réagirait au cadeau de Remus. Harry s'assit, son visage presque fendu en deux d'un énorme sourire. Remus et les autres rigolèrent et tirèrent le garçon de 18 ans de Sirius pour le ramener à l'intérieur et continuer la fête.

Tout le monde partit en disant avoir du travail et aussi pour qu'Harry puisse passer du temps avec sa famille. Remus sourit, prit les mains d'Harry et mena le jeune homme en bas dans son laboratoire de potions, Sirius avait insisté pour bander les yeux d'Harry ce qui avait fait froncer ses sourcils. Remus se tenait debout derrière Harry, essayant de combattre ses sens et détacha le bandeau. Harry haleta quand il vit trois malles ouverts remplies de rares ingrédients de potions qui étaient introuvable en Angleterre.

« Alors ? Aimes-tu ? » Demanda Remus, inquiet du visage choqué qu'avait son compagnon.

Harry se retourna et regarda Remus et s'élança soudainement vers lui en prenant l'homme par surprise. Remus tomba sur le dos, s'appuyant d'une main sur le sol et de l'autre dans le dos d'Harry alors que le jeune sorcier l'étreignait fermement.

« Comment, comment as-tu obtenu tout ça ? » Demanda Harry en regardant Remus.

« J'ai des amis un peu partout dans le monde qui m'ont fournit en aconit. Ils voulaient te remercier pour l'aide. » Dit Remus en souriant légèrement et en rougissant légèrement alors qu'Harry resserrait sa prise autour de sa taille.

Sirius et Hermione sourirent et Sirius plaça un doux baiser sur le haut de la tête d'Hermione, avant de retourner sur la paire au sol.

« Ok Harry, c'est à toi de choisir où nous allons diner » Dit-il en souriant joyeusement

Harry regarda son parrain se retira prudemment de Remus, perdant sa chaleur accueillante. Il sourit narquoisement et aida Remus à se remettre sur ses pieds avant de se précipiter en haut de l'escalier dans le couloir. Remus, Sirius et Hermione se précipitèrent après lui et virent qu'il mettait son casque qui était de la même couleur que sa nouvelle moto.

« Je connais un grand restaurant moldu. Il appartient aux parents de Wendy. Sirius, toi et Hermione pouvez prendre ta moto pendant que Remus et moi prenons la mienne. » Dit Harry, lançant à Remus l'autre casque et une veste en cuir.

Sirius opina, marcha à l'extérieur et monta sur sa moto. Elle était similaire à celle d'Harry mais une flamme de couleur rouge et blanches étaient sur le coté. Les deux motos avaient des charmes d'invisibilités, de vol et des sorts de traçages sur elles. Harry balança sa jambe sur le coté de sa moto et sentit Remus se placer derrière lui. Sirius et Hermione regardèrent vers Harry de sous leur visière et opinèrent. Harry démarra sa moto et sentit Remus entourer ses bras autour de sa poitrine pendant qu'Harry fonçait sur la route avec Sirius à sa suite.

Remus tint Harry fermement, posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son compagnon et sentant son corps chaud à travers la veste. C'était un rare moment où il pouvait le faire sans être questionné. C'était aussi le fait qu'Harry avait le sort de vol et qu'ils pouvaient voler sur la route, les voitures étaient seulement des taches.

« Ca va Remus ? » Demanda Harry, grâce à un communicateur dans les caques.

Harry sentit Remus opiner et sourire, prenant un virage qui menait dans un centre commercial. Sirius rata presque le tournant, ce qui amena Hermione à glapir et à resserrer son étreinte. Elle soupira et regarda autour d'elle, ne connaissant pas vraiment le lieu où il était.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry et Sirius aiment la vitesse ? » Pensa-t-elle, regardant dans le dos Harry… bien plus que Remus.

Harry ralentit et parka sa moto dans une place de parking devant une enseigne de restaurant nommé 'Angelos' d'après le Grand-père de Margaret qui était un héros de guerre. Remus descendit avec réticence et donna à Harry son casque, les autres faisant de même. Harry les mena à l'intérieur et sourit quand il vit John.

« Harry ! Nous t'avons manqué. Qui est-ce ? » Demanda John, serrant les mains à Remus et Sirius.

« John, Voici mon parrain Sirius et Remus. « Dit Harry, souriant et faisant signe à Margaret alors qu'elle marcha près d'eux.

« Cher Harry ! C'est bon de te voir encore. Viens, nous avons un kiosque ouvert dans le fond. » Dit-elle, en les menant vers le fond du restaurant et au kiosque.

Harry et les autres donnèrent vite leur commande et parlèrent de différentes choses. Hermione et Remus parlèrent de différents livres pendants que Sirius et Harry discutaient de Quidditch. Très vite leurs plats arrivèrent Hermione et Remus comprirent que c'était du au fait qu'Harry connaissait tous les employés et qu'ils savaient ce qu'il avait fait pour le monde. Une heure plus tard, ils quittèrent tous le restaurant heureux et rempli, parlant légèrement de tout et rien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deux semaines plus tard, Harry se cuisinait un petit casse-croute de popcorn quand il entendu la porte de derrière s'ouvrir. Tournant sa tête pour faire face à la porte, il sourit vivement à Remus qui grimaça. C'était bientôt la pleine lune, ce qui signifiait que Lunard était plus souvent présent. De fait, un des yeux de Remus était doré.

« :: Maintenant, c'est le moment de le réclamer. :: » Dit Lunard en regardant lubriquement son compagnon.

Remus rougit mais obtempéra, sachant qu'il ne serait plus capable de passer une autre pleine lune sans avoir réclamer Harry. Harry commençait à remplir un bol de popcorn quand une main se plaça sur sa hanche gauche, l'autre main s'enroulant autour de son épaule droite. Remus inclina sa tête pour que son visage soit contre la nuque d'Harry, reniflant profondément là où l'odeur du jeune homme semblait la plus forte. Il fourra son nez dans le cou de son compagnon et glissa sa langue contre la peau bronzée, ricanant quand cela provoqua un frisson chez Harry.

« R-Remus… » Grogna Harry, se penchant contre la poitrine de l'homme.

Remus gronda faiblement dans sa gorge et retourna Harry, regardant le visage rougit et les yeux à demi-ouverts. Il sourit narquoisement et se baissa, plaçant un passionnant baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Remus mordilla la lèvre inférieure d'Harry, demandant l'entrée. Remus grogna quand Harry ouvrit sa bouche et commença une danse sensuelle avec la langue d'Harry. Harry permettait agréablement à Remus de le dominer, entourant ses bras autour du coup de l'homme et tirant fort sur la chevelure fauve. Remus grogna dans la bouche d'Harry, enveloppa ses bras autour de la fine taille et portant facilement Harry. Harry entoura ses jambes autour de la taille de Remus, frottant son érection chaude contre celle de Remus qui provoqua un profond grognement du loup-garou. Harry gémit et s'agrippa à Remus alors qu'il le portait dans les escaliers.

Remus ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en donnant un coup de pied et la referma de la même manière, marchant ensuite vers le lit où il déposa doucement Harry. Harry miaula à cet abandon et regarda Remus avec des yeux confus. Remus sourit alors qu'il voyait les yeux d'Harry devenir vert foncé presque noir de désir et d'amour. Harry rougit délicieusement quand il vit le regard que Remus lui offrit, les yeux de l'homme étant maintenant complètement dorés et il y avait une ombre du loup-garou dans son expression. Remus se baissa et déchira la chemise d'Harry, regardant attentivement la peau bleutée par la bataille.

Harry rougit et détourna ses yeux de regard de Remus. Il avait toujours été inquiet de ce que les gens pouvaient dire sur ses cicatrices quand il ne portait pas de chemise ou de charme de glamour sur lui. Remus sourit et poussa Harry alors qu'il était au milieu du lit et l'enjamba, pinçant les tétons d'Harry et sourit narquoisement quand cela amena des frissons et des soupirs à son compagnon. Harry fourra ses mains dans les cheveux de Remus, grognant alors que Remus retraçait ses cicatrices du regard puis de sa langue. Remus descendit sur la poitrine de son compagnon, léchant et pinçant les cicatrices. Il suça un des mamelons durcis et grogna quand Harry gémit bruyamment.

Harry haleta au moment où Remus enleva son pantalon lequel était devenu douloureusement étroit pour lui. Remus releva son regard vers Harry et sourit, portant sa main sur l'érection recouverte ce qui fit qu'Harry lança ses hanche contre la main de Remus. Remus enleva rapidement le boxer d'Harry et lui sourit.

« Mien ! » Dit-il, avant de sucer le bout de l'érection de son compagnon.

« Tien ! » Hurla Harry alors qu'une humidité chaude enveloppait son pénis tendu, lui faisant pousser ses hanches et arqué son dos.

Remus agrippa fermement les hanches d'Harry d'une main pendant que l'autre tâtonnait sur la table de chevet, cherchant une bouteille. Harry gémit et lança sa tête vers l'arrière, seulement pour crier alors que quelque chose de froid et de glissant contournait son entrée.

« R-Remus » Cria Harry, alors qu'il arrivait au point culminant juste quand l'un des doigts de Remus entrait en lui.

Remus recueillit avidement le sperme d'Harry, suçant son compagnon fortement. Il s'assit et regarda Harry qui était couché sur les couvertures, trempé de sueur et haletant fortement. Remus sourit et ajouta prudemment un autre doigt, étirant le passage étroit avec ses doigts. Harry grimaça puis gémit doucement, commençant à s'enfoncer sur les doigts. Remus enleva magiquement ses vêtements alors qu'il sortait ses doigts d'Harry, amenant un gémissement de désappointement du jeune garçon. Il se baissa et embrassa passionnément Harry sur la bouche, avant de se redresser et de regarder son compagnon.

« Ne t'inquiète pas amour, nous serons bientôt ensemble. » Murmura-t-il, enduisant soigneusement son pénis de lubrifiant avant de se positionner à l'entrée d'Harry.

Remus regarda Harry, même s'il le voulait fortement, il n'aurait jamais blessé Harry. Harry opina et Remus entrelaça leurs doigts ensemble avant de s'enfoncer en Harry. Harry cria alors qu'il fermait ses yeux fermement contre la douleur d'être étirer. Remus fit une pause et se baissa, mordillant et suçant le coup d'Harry pendant qu'il chuchotait des mots apaisants. Harry essaya vite de bouger ses hanches, voulant que Remus bouge. Remus sourit et se retira avant de renter dans la chaleur étroite. Harry cria et commença à aller à la rencontre des coups de Remus, causant chez le loup-garou des grognements et des grondements.

« Ahh…R-Remus…plus vite…plus-plus fort…s'il te plait !» Gémit Harry, s'agrippant au dos de Remus.

Remus grogna, commença à faire claquer ses hanches plus vite et plongea plus profondément. Harry hurla et tira sa tête en arrière alors que Remus frappait sa prostate fortement. Remus sourit narquoisement, empoigna le membre oublié d'Harry et commença à bouger sa main en rythme avec ses coups.

« Ah ! Remus…ughhhh... Je-je vais…ahhh venir...AHHH ! » Gémit Harry, griffant le dos de Remus.

« Viens pour moi Harry… » Gronda Remus, frappant ses hanches plus vite alors qu'il sentait son orgasme approcher rapidement.

Harry hurla alors que l'orgasme le frappait, gémissant alors que son sperme se déversait entre Remus et lui. Remus grogna alors qu'Harry se resserrait autour de lui et pilonnant en lui, se penchant en avant et mordant le coup d'Harry alors qu'il venait. Harry gémit alors qu'il sentait le sperme de Remus le remplir, se répandre sur ses cuisses lorsqu'il ne put en contenir plus. Remus s'effondra sur Harry, léchant la marque de l'accouplement qui était maintenant sur le coté droit du cou d'Harry. La respiration d'Harry devenait plus lente alors qu'il se calmait, traçant lentement sa morsure sur le coté droit du coup de Remus. Remus se retira d'Harry et se coucha à coté de lui, lançant un charme de nettoyage pendant qu'Harry se blottissait près de lui, utilisant sa poitrine comme oreiller.

« Je t'aime Remus. » Murmura Harry en souriant paresseusement.

« Je t'aime aussi Harry. » Dit Remus, retirant les cheveux du visage d'Harry et l'embrassant doucement.

Ils tombèrent tous les deux dans un profond sommeil, un sourire sur leur visage alors qu'ils allaient enfin être ensemble.

Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que ce 6ème chapitre vous a plu aussi. Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, j'essaierais de le poster plus vite vu que je suis en vacances. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire.


	7. Chapitre 7

True Love at Last

Auteur: VioletEyedPrincess

Traducteur: Soldaria

Personnages-Couples: Remus/Harry, Sirius/Hermione, des Bill/Fleur, Molly/Arthur et anciennement Harry/ Ginny.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, pas plus que l'histoire. Par contre la traduction, elle, est toujours à moi. (lalalilalère )

Chapitre 7: Encore du shopping, sortie en public, Ron et Ginny/ combat, Possessivité, accident de potion ou potion médicale et un appel à l'aide

« Parler »

« « Dialogue avec le familier » »

'' fourchelangue ''

« :: loup :: »

Les rayons du soleil entrèrent dans la chambre, tombant sur les quatre posters du lit qui pendaient au-dessus de deux personnes endormies. Le plus âgé avec les cheveux fauve remua sous l'assaut de la lumière vive, s'étirant légèrement et cligna des yeux ensommeillés. Remus sourit quand il sentit un corps presque sur lui, en regardant vers sa poitrine où une tête de cheveux noirs était posée. Il gloussa quand Harry grogna et enfouit sa tête contre la poitrine de Remus, en essayant d'échapper aux rayons du soleil.

« Svegliiati amore » Dit-il, glissant sa main à travers des cheveux brillant d'Harry. (Réveille-toi mon amour)

"C'est trop tôt." Murmura Harry, entourant ses bras autours du fin torse de Remus.

Remus rit doucement et poussa Harry sur le coté, seulement pour éviter sa main fendant l'air. Il sourit narquoisement et fit courir ses doigts taquins du haut vers le bas du flan de son compagnon, faisant se contracter et grogner Harry. Remus rigola et commença à chatouiller Harry, faisant couiner et crier le jeune sorcier, s'éloignant difficilement de Remus qui le suivait. Harry regarda Remus et s'enfuit dans la salle de bain, riant alors que Remus cognait contre la porte. Remus soupira et posa sa tête contre la porte, sachant bien que n'importe qui pouvait venir frapper à la porte de sa chambre en demandant où était Harry.

" Dieu merci, j'ai mis des charmes de silence.' Pensa Remus, frissonnant à la pensée d'Hermione et/ ou Sirius rentrant la nuit dernière.

"Harry, viens ouvrir. Je ne te chatouillerais plus." Dit Remus en s'appuyant contre la porte.

Il sourit lorsqu'il entendit le loquet cliqueter et Harry ouvrir la porte, le regardant avec un sourcil relevé. Harry sourit légèrement et marcha vers la douche, tournant le bouton vers une température chaude. Remus sourit narquoisement et rejoint son compagnon, entourant ses bras autour de la fine taille et attira Harry contre sa poitrine.

« Nous devons être rapides avec la douche, Sirius et Hermione pourraient se poser des questions. » Dit Harry en se penchant en arrière contre la poitrine de Remus.

Remus se blottit derrière l'oreille d'Harry, faisant frissonner son compagnon de plaisir ce qui le fit sourire. Harry frissonna et entra dans la douche, Remus le suivant de près. Remus prit le shampoing et en versa dans sa main. Harry se pencha en arrière pendant que Remus moussait ses cheveux, fermant ses yeux avec un sourire sur son visage. Remus gloussa et passa la tête d'Harry sous l'eau pour rincer le shampoing de ses cheveux noirs. Harry se retourna et fit la même chose pour Remus, avec un peu plus de difficulté parce que Remus était plus grand que lui.

Hermione passait son regard de son café à l'escalier, se demandant où Harry était puisqu'il était normalement le premier debout. Sirius passa la porte de derrière et sourit à Hermione, marchant ensuite vers elle et l'embrassa gentiment. Hermione sourit, mais son inquiétude était encore évidente dans ses yeux.

« Cosa c'X di sbagliato amora? » Demanda-t-il, s'agenouillant afin qu'il soit au niveau des yeux d'Hermione. (Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon amour ?)

« Je suis inquiète pour Harry. Remus et lui ne sont pas encore descendus.» Dit Hermione en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Sirius pencha sa tête sur le coté et se leva, se dirigeant vers l'escalier. Il fit chemin vers la chambre d'Harry et passa sa tête à l'intérieur, pour voir que le lit de son filleul était vide et inutilisé. Sirius en tira tout de suite les conclusions qui s'imposaient et se dirigea vers la chambre de Remus juste pour en être sûr. Il tira pour ouvrir la porte de son meilleur ami mais la trouva fermée. Sirius sentit un lourd sort de silence sur la porte et les murs et rit sous cape, redescendant les escaliers pour le dire à Hermione.

Harry entoura un essuie autour de sa taille et essuya le miroir avec sa main, se renfrognant à la vue de ses cheveux qui s'était ébouriffé sous l'effet du séchage et de la chaleur humide de la salle de bain. Remus rigola et regarda son reflet dans le miroir, remerciant n'importe quel Dieu de ne pas avoir les maudits cheveux que son compagnon tenait de James. Harry soupira et observa Remus. Il regarda son cou et sourit lorsqu'il vit la marque qui se tenait maintenant sur le coté de son cou presque sur son épaule. Il sut qu'elle ne partirait jamais car Remus l'avait marqué pour la vie. Remus sourit légèrement et embrassa la marque, avant de retourner Harry et de l'embrasser pleinement sur les lèvres. Harry sourit et s'éloigna, ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et ramassa ses vêtements.

« Bien, Hermione va être contente que nous nous soyons finalement mis ensemble. »Dit-il, souriant narquoisement quand les yeux de Remus s'élargirent.

« Ouais, Sirius aussi. » Dit Remus, se calmant un peu.

Harry souleva un sourcil mais ne sut pas réellement dire autre chose et se dirigea vers la porte lorsqu'une main l'arrêta. Remus sourit à Harry et l'embrassa encore avant de le laisser sortir dans le couloir. Harry rigola légèrement et marcha dans le couloir vers sa chambre.

« Harry James Potter ! » Dit Hermione, stoppant son frère dans son cheminement, lui laissant prendre un visage empreint de culpabilité

Hermione marcha vers Harry et le tira dans sa chambre, Hedwige les regarda avec amusement. Harry soupira et jeta ses vêtements dans un panier pour qu'il puisse les nettoyer plus tard. Hermione resta près de la porte fermée avec ses mains sur les hanches, regardant Harry alors qu'il recherchait des vêtements partout dans la chambre. Soudainement, elle sauta à la vue de la marque sur on cou et laissa sortir un haut cri perçant, faisant piailler Hedwige et sursauter Harry.

« Harry! Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ? » Demanda Hermione, pointant la marque d'accouplement.

Harry rougit alors qu'il se relevait, une chemise, un boxer et un pantalon dans la main. Il frotta l'arrière de sa tête et rit légèrement.

« Ouais, Remus et moi sommes ensemble maintenant. » Dit Harry en regardant Hermione

Hermione cria et se précipita sur lui, heurtant Harry et le reversant. Harry cligna des yeux et regarda de travers Hedwige alors que ses rires remplissaient ses oreilles. Il y eu un léger coup sur la porte.

« Entrez » Appela Harry, essayant de faire lâcher prie à Hermione parce sa serviette commençait à se détacher.

« Bien, bien , bien! Regarde comme il parlait à Hermione. » Dit Sirius, ses yeux scintillant alors qu'Hermione glapissait et sursauta sur Harry, laissant échapper un soupir au garçon.

Remus rigola d'avoir remporté une victoire sur son compagnon, pendant que Sirius grognait et enlevait Hermione d'Harry

"Laisse le pauvre jeune homme s'habiller mon amour. » Dit-il, Hermione opinant et fermant la porte pour qu'Harry puisse se changer.

Harry secoua sa tête et sursauta, laissant la serviette tomber sur le sol. Il s'habilla d'une chemise argenté, d'un jeans et de chaussettes bleues, avant d'ouvrir la porte encore avec Hedwige sur l'épaule. Remus sourit à Harry et entoura un bras autour de sa taille, pour le mener en bas dans la cuisine. Harry sourit et se dirigea vers la cuisine, préparant un déjeuner (petit-déjeuner pour les français -on dit aussi petit déj en Belgique ) pour Remus et lui puisque Sirius et Hermione avait déjà mangé.

« Nous avons besoin d'aller dans Londres moldu pour prendre un peu plus de nourriture, j'ai aussi besoin de plus d'ingrédients pour mes potions. » Dit Harry en lançant un regard à Remus depuis la cuisinière.

« Je suis sûr qu'Hermione peut convaincre Sirius de nous accompagner si tu veux. » Dit Remus, regardant vers Harry par-dessus le bord de sa tasse.

« Ils n'ont pas besoin de venir. Je sais que Sirius a planifié quelque chose pour Hermione, je peux le voir. Je pense qu'il sortira avec elle aujourd'hui. » Dit Harry, souriant et riant sous cape quand il vit que Remus le regardait fixement.

Remus sourit et prit avec plaisir les toasts et les gaufres qui étaient posé devant lui, Harry s'asseyant à coté de lui. Ils parlèrent légèrement des plans d'Harry de travailler à Poudlard et du magasin de livres de Remus qui devait encore être un peu décoré. Harry avait été d'une grande aide en obtenant un magasin fourni en livres intéressants et en plaçant les bons prix. Remus envoya la vaisselle dans l'évier pendant qu'Harry disait à Sirius qu'ils allaient faire les magasins pour un moment. Remus prit la main d'Harry alors qu'ils descendaient le rue pour aller au point où ils pouvait transplaner. Ils disparurent tous les deux dans un pop.

Hermione tire ses cheveux en arrière et sourit à Pattenrond alors qu'il s'enroulait à sa façon autour de ses jambes.

« Je me demande ce que Sirius veux me demander. » Médita-elle.

« « Il veut probablement sortir. » » Dit Pattenrond, ronronnant alors qu'Hermione caressait sa tête.

Hermione sortit de sa chambre et cligna des yeux quand elle vit Sirius l'attendre dans l'escalier, en souriant brillamment.

« Hermione, aimerais-tu sortir aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-il en lui offrant son bras.

Hermione haleta et sourit, ricanant alors qu'elle prenait le bras de Sirius et le laissant les mener en bas de l'escalier et dehors. Sirius aida Hermione à mettre son casque et a monté sur sa moto, souriant quand il sentit Hermione se glisser derrière lui. Il démarra sa moto et descendit la rue en pensant à l'agréable, au film et peut-être au lèche-vitrines.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Remus grogna doucement alors qu'il lançait un mauvais regard à toutes les femmes et à tous les hommes qui regardaient Harry. Il crispa ses mains et regarda Harry qui revenait avec quelques sacs. Harry entendit le léger grognement et leva les yeux vers Remus, ses yeux s'adoucissant quand il vit que Remus lançait un mauvais regard aux personnes qui passaient. Il déplaça les sacs dans son autre main après avoir lancé un léger sort de silence sur eux, et glissa sa main dans celle de Remus. Remus baissa son regard vers Harry et sourit, ses yeux revenant à leur légère couleur ambrée. Ils sortirent de la galerie moldue et entrèrent au Chaudron, disant bonjour à Tom avant de sortir se promener sur le chemin de traverse.

« :: Je déteste quand ils le regardent. :: » Grommela Lunard, lançant un regard vers les sorciers et les sorcière.

Remus opine de la tête légèrement ce qui fit se dresser la tête d'Harry. Remus sourit légèrement et serra la main d'Harry étroitement. Il avait toujours été effrayé qu'Harry puisse tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, et cela s'était amplifié quand il avait finalement clamé Harry comme sien. Les quelques loups-garous qui passaient par là inclinaient leur tête et gardaient leurs yeux baissés vers la rue, sachant qu'ils ne devaient pas regarder Harry. Remus renifla et baissa son regard vers Harry.

« Remus, tu peux arrêter de donner l'impression que tu vas tuer quelqu'un. C'est une bonne chose que seulement Albus, Lunard et moi puissions le sentir. »Murmura Harry, saluant Dean alors qu'ils se croisaient.

« Je suis désolé Harry. C'est juste que je ne peux pas supporter la manière dont ils te regardent. » Dit Remus, soupirant doucement et abaissant son regard.

Harry s'arrêta et leva un regard tendre vers Remus. Il leva ses bras et les entoura autour du cou du loup-garou, l'embrassant en plein milieu de la rue piétonnière. Les yeux de Remus s'agrandirent puis se fermèrent lentement alors qu'il se mettait aussi à l'embrasser, indifférent que quasiment tout le monde les observait. Quelques reporters prirent des photos et avaient des étoiles dans leurs yeux. Harry sourit alors qu'il s'éloignait, levant son regard vers Remus qui était vraiment stupéfait.

« Je veux que les gens sachent que je ne suis plus libre. » Dit-il, tirant Remus vers l'un des magasins qui vendait des ingrédients de potions.

Remus sourit narquoisement et suivit joyeusement son compagnon, ne prêtant pas attention aux nombreux sorcières et sorciers qui s'écartaient d'eux. A l'intérieur, le magasin était plus frais qu'à l'extérieur grâce aux conditions de conservation de nombreux ingrédients. Le propriétaire du magasin sourit et salua Harry, venant ver lui et parlant de différentes choses. Remus sourit et regarda autour de lui, voyant qu'il y avait des livres et des potions.

Une heure plus tard, Harry et Remus se promenait au soleil en descendant la rue. Remus et Harry entrèrent dans le magasin de Fred et Georges, rigolant quand ils virent la plupart des étagères vide.

« Bien, bien, bien ! Regarde qui nous avons là Fred! Un maraudeur et notre bienfaiteur. » Dit Georges en fermant le magasin et en regardant les deux sorciers.

Vous deux, veillez faire une scène hors d'ici.

« Vous voulez sortir calmement dehors. Je pense que Ron et Ginny l'ont aussi entendu. » Dit Fred en sortant de la pièce arrière et en se rapprochant de son jumeau.

Harry se renfrogna et se pencha vers Remus qui avait mis son bras autour de lui(Harry). Fred regarda Georges et vit qu'il regardait par la fenêtre. Fred suivi le regard de son jumeau et pâlit quand il vit Ron et Ginny marchant vers le magasin.

« Tenez-vous prêt tous les deux, là ils arrivent. » Dit Georges, faisant regarder Harry et Remus par la fenêtre vers les deux têtes rousses.

XXXXXXXXXX

Remus grogna quand Ron poussa la porte d'entrée, resserrant son étreinte sur son compagnon alors que Ginny suivait derrière son frère. Fred attira Georges vers l'arrière du magasin pour que les quatre puissent se parler, espérant que rien ne serait cassé. Ginny regarda de travers Remus mais son regard se fit dangereux lorsqu'elle regarda Harry.

« Donc tu te débarrasses de moi pour un loup-garou ? Là je pense que tu ne peux pas descendre plus bas. Avec qui Hermione a rendez-vous? Ton chien de parrain? » Demanda Ginny, sa voix dégoulinant de venin.

Harry grogna, prenant Remus par surprise. Harry sortit en tenant Remus pour qu'il n'attaque pas Ginny où il la giflerait, la faisant tomber.

« N'appelle plus jamais Remus comme cela. C'est mieux si tu veux vivre encore. » Siffla-t-il.

Ron rétrécit ses yeux et se jeta sur Harry, le frappant dans le dos avant de commencer à le cogner. Remus le repoussa et attrapa Ron par l'arrière de sa chemise et flanqua le jeune sorcier contre un mur, lâchant les paquets sur le sol. Ron agrippa le bras de Remus, tapant violemment avec ses bras, essayant de faire lâcher le loup-garou.

« Lâche-moi. » Grommela Ron.

Remus claqua son corps contre Ron, ses yeux d'or pur et meurtriers. Ron siffla mais sourit narquoisement alors que Remus saisissait un de ses bras, sachant ce qui arriverait après. Remus laissa partir un cri de douleur alors que quelque chose brulait sa main et laissa tomber Ron par terre, regardant sa main gauche. Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent et il se précipita vers Remus, lançant un regard à sa main avant de se tourner vers Ron. Fred et Georges virent que Remus avait une méchante brûlure sur sa main et ils regardèrent Ron qui avait un bracelet en argent sur le bras là où Remus l'avait agrippé.

« Toi bâtard ! » Siffla Harry, ses yeux étincelants alors que sa magie tourbillonnait autour de lui.

Les yeux de Ron devinrent craintifs et il essaya de reculer, pour seulement être projeté de nouveau contre le mur par Harry. Ginny hurla et se précipita vers Harry, essayant de lui enlever son frère alors qu'il commençait à frapper Ron. Remus siffla alors que la douleur s'amplifiait, le faisant tomber sur ses genoux. Fred et Georges se précipitèrent vers lui et s'agenouillèrent, agitant leurs baguettes vers la brûlure en essayant de le guérir. Harry laissa Ron tomber par terre et accouru vers Remus. Il se mit à genou et prit la maint de Remus dans la sienne, bougeant sa main lentement vers la brûlure. Remus siffla alors qu'Harry caressait légèrement de ses doigts la brûlure, essayant de secouer sa main.

« C'est assez grave, cela va faire mal Remus. » Dit Harry, levant son regard vers Remus.

« Confido che amate.( J'ai confiance en toi mon amour )» Dit Remus, rencontrant le regard d'Harry fortement.

Harry opine et rabaissa sa tête vers la brûlure. Il souffla doucement dessus, fermant ses yeux alors qu'il laissait sa magie couler. Remus glapit et se tendit contre la prise d'Harry, désirant que la douleur parte. Fred et Georges aidèrent et maintinrent Remus alors qu'Harry entonnait un doux chant. Remus échappa un cri tandis que la brûlure guérissait lentement, s'effondrant lorsque la douleur se finit brutalement. Harry leva son regard vers Remus et sourit douloureusement.

« La ringrazio amore. (Merci mon amour) » Dit Remus, haletant légèrement.

« Ti amo. (Je t'aime) » Murmura Harry, appuyant sa tête contre la main de Remus.

Ginny regarda Harry avec crainte alors qu'elle et Ron sortaient précipitamment du magasin, ne ratant pas les regards furieux de Fred et Georges. Fred soupira et sourit doucement alors que Georges embrassait son front, se laissant aller dans l'étreinte de son jumeau. Remus attira Harry vers lui, posant sa tête au-dessus de son compagnon. Harry sourit et se pencha contre la poitrine de Remus, fermant ses yeux. C'était une très bonne chose que la fenêtre du magasin était couverte par des posters ou d'autres personnes auraient vu l'entièreté du combat.

« Nous avons beaucoup d'obstacles devant nous, Harry. » Dit Remus, frottant le dos d'Harry et abaissant son regard vers la tête aux cheveux noir

« Je sais Remus, mais nous pouvons passer au travers » Dit Harry en regardant Remus avec un doux sourire

« Tout les deux, vous devriez juste partir dans le cas où Ron et Ginny parleraient à quelqu'un. » Dit Fred, les aidant tous les deux à se relever

Harry et Remus opinèrent et remercièrent les jumeaux, sortant deux capes argentés et les mettant avant de sortir dans la rue. Fred soupira alors qu'ils disparaissaient tous les deux dans la foule.

« Ils vont avoir de difficiles moments à passer» Dit-il, s'appuyant sur Georges.

« Je sais, mais ils sont tous les deux forts. Ils traverseront les épreuves sans dommage » Dit Georges, ondulant sa baguette vers les boites oubliées et les faisant retourner vers leurs étagères.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sirius sourit vers Hermione, grimaçant alors que ses yeux étincelaient. Hermione sentit le regard de Sirius et leva les yeux, riant et prenant sa main dans la sienne alors qu'elle descendait la rue. Sirius rit alors qu'il était tiré derrière elle, ses yeux bleus scintillaient autant qu'Albus. Hermione guidait Sirius dans un magasin et partit dans l'aile, Sirius attendit parce qu'elle lui avait dit d'attendre. Un jeune homme qui travaillait là suivit Hermione et regarda vers Sirius.

« Vous devez être contente, votre sœur est magnifique. » Dit-il, souriant.

« Ce n'est pas ma sœur, c'est ma petite amie. » Siffla Sirius, ses yeux se rétrécirent comme il lançait un regard furieux au garçon.

Le garçon recula, son visage rougit alors qu'il marmonna et partit ayant besoin de se remettre au travail. Soudainement Hermione arriva brusquement, tenant quelque chose derrière son dos. Sirius essaya de jeter un coup d'œil derrière son dos, obtenant seulement d'être poussé du coude et d'être réprimandé. Hermione rigola alors que Sirius faisait la moue et l'embrassa sur la joue, faisant sourire les deux vendeurs à la scène de tendresse à laquelle ils venaient d'assister

« Tu verras ce que j'ai acheté plus tard. » Dit Hermione, payant ce qu'elle avait derrière son dos.

Sirius soupira et fit la moue, suivant Hermione qui le menait à l'extérieur du magasin. Hermione entoura Sirius de son bras et sourit joyeusement, jamais auparavant elle ne s'était imaginée avec lui. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle serait avec Ron parce qu'elle l'aimait, mais après ce qui était arrivé, cette idée n'était plus d'actualité. Sirius sourit et fit signe de la tête à quelques personnes qu'il connaissait du travail et aussi de l'école, parlant légèrement avec Hermione.

« Où veux-tu aller pour manger amour ? » Demanda-t-il ?

Hermione sourit et mena Sirius vers un petit café, où elle demanda une table à l'extérieur. Le serveur opina et les mena vers une petite table près du jardin, souriant à leurs mains jointes. Sirius et Hermione attendirent leurs commandes quand deux silhouettes marchèrent vers le café, les deux portant une cape argentée.

« Harry ? Remus ? Que faites-vous ici?" Demanda Sirius alors qu'ils arrivaient vers eux.

Harry abaissa sa tête, sa lèvre inférieur était fendue et légèrement saignante, comme si lui et Remus étaient tombé sur Ron et des Serpentards. Remus plaça sa main délicatement sur l'épaule de son compagnon, envoyant des vagues calmantes à travers leur lien. Harry sauta la petite clôture et s'assit à coté d'Hermione alors qu'elle enroulait un bras autour de ses épaules. Sirius fit s'assoir Remus à coté de lui et abaissa la capuche de son ami, ses yeux s'agrandirent à la vue d'un œil bleu.

« Nous sommes tombé sur Ron et Ginny dans le magasin de Fred et Georges, Ron a brûlé la main de Remus avec de l'argent mais j'ai été capable de le guérir. Nous sommes partis mais… » Commença Harry, ses yeux brûlant de rage.

« Nous sommes encore tombés sur Ron mais cette fois-ci quelques Serpentards se sont joint. J'ai envoyé un hibou à Albus pour lui signaler quels étudiants étaient là. Je sais qu'ils espéraient qu'Harry soit leur professeur de défense. » Dit Remus, sa main sur le genou d'Harry.

Harry sourit faiblement à Remus, plaçant sa main sur celle de Remus pendant qu'ils parlaient à Sirius et Hermione. Une heure et demie plus tard tous les quatre se quittèrent, Remus et Harry apparurent à la maison alors que Sirius et Hermione continuaient leur promenade.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry releva son regard alors que la porte de son laboratoire de potion s'ouvrait, Hermione, Sirius et Remus parlaient de quelque chose. Il pencha sa tête sur le coté alors qu'il entendait son prénom mentionné. Remus sourit à Harry et se déplaça pour se retrouver derrière lui et entoura ses bras autours de son compagnon. Sirius et Hermione sourirent et regardèrent autours d'eux, Hermione regarda avec respect la quantité de potions dans la pièce.

« De quoi parliez-vous tous les trois ? J'ai entendu mon nom. » Dit Harry, plaçant des ailes de fée dans un chaudron.

« Albus pense que le mieux serait que toi et moi passions un an loin de Poudlard, de sorte que nous puissions nous relaxer et non nous précipiter pour obtenir nos maitrises. » Dit Hermione, s'asseyant sur un tabouret devant la table.

Harry cilla des yeux, choqué qu'Albus ait pensé à cela et encore il n'était pas aussi choqué qu'il aurait pu l'être. Il y réfléchit et décida que c'était pour le mieux. Lui et Remus devaient encore s'habituer à l'entière complexité du lien qui les empêchait de rester séparés l'un de l'autre pendant plus de quelques jours. Hedwige vola dans le laboratoire, suivit de Pattenrond qui se précipita vers Hermione et sauta sur ses genoux en ronronnant. Hedwige hulula et se posa sur l'épaule de Remus, regardant Harry alors qu'il ajoutait quelques ingrédients.

« Sur quoi travailles-tu ? » Demanda Sirius, regardant la potion claire.

« Je travaille sur une potion que j'ai trouvé dans un livre de potion de Salazar Serpentard. C'est censé empêcher graduellement que le Loup-garou ne se transforme, il aura juste un rhume pendant quelques jours. » Dit Harry, souriant gentiment à Remus.

Les yeux de Remus s'agrandirent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Il entoura étroitement ses bras autour de son compagnon et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Hermione sourit et regarda vers Sirius qui riait légèrement. Soudain, Hedwige hulula fermement et s'envola, attirant Harry et regarda la potion. Elle bouillait et sifflait, envoyant des étincelles dans toutes les directions.

« Baissez-vous ! » Hurla Sirius en couvrant Hermione de son corps pendant que Remus couvrait Harry.

Harry cria alors que la potion explosait avec un crack sonore, se répandant sur Remus, Sirius et le reste de la pièce. Remus et Sirius crièrent alors que la potion était absorbée par leur peau. Harry tomba alors que le poids de Remus devenait trop lourd à tenir, pendant qu'Hermione tombait elle aussi sur le sol, les deux plus jeunes se cognèrent la tête et s'évanouirent.

-(Quelques heures plus tard)-

Harry grogna alors qu'il se réveillait, des lumières étincelant derrière ses paupières alors qu'il les ouvrait doucement.

« Hermione ? Sono tutti di destra ? (Hermione, est-ce que ça va?)" Demanda-t-il, en se tournant sur le dos alors que Remus était toujours sur lui.

« SЛ, mi ha colpito la mia testa ( Oui, je me suis cognée la tête) » Vint la voix d'Hermione.

Harry créa une balle de lumière qui éclaira la pièce et regarda vers sa droite, voyant Hermione couchée sur le sol avec Sirius sur elle. Harry soupira et regarda Remus, se glaçant quand i le vit. Les cheveux de Remus étaient d'une couleur fauve claire et n'avaient plus autant d'argent dedans … En fait, il semblait clair. Hermione vit Harry pousser gentiment Remus de lui et l'examina avant de crier. Elle haleta et poussa Sirius d'elle, avançant péniblement vers son frère. Hermione haleta à ce qu'elle vit.

Remus John Lupin n'avait plus âgé de 38 ans ... mais en avait à la place 28 ! Harry courut vers son parrain et s'effondra sur le sol, clignant furieusement des yeux. Hermione regarda Sirius et haleta. Bien que Sirius semblait en pleine santé, il avait le regard qu'on avait après avoir passés quelques années à Azkaban.

« J'ai rajeuni mon parrain et mon amour… » Murmura Harry, passant une main à travers ses cheveux.

Un grognement vint de Remus alors qu'il commençait à se réveiller, ouvrant prudemment ses yeux. Harry avança péniblement vers lui et l'aida à s'assoir.

« H-Harry … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi ma voix sonne différemment? » Demanda Remus en regardant son compagnon.

« Uh… Remus… Tu as de nouveau 28 ans. » Dit prudemment Harry, regardant penaudement le loup-garou.

Les yeux de Remus s'ouvrirent et il se leva, courra vers un miroir et le nettoya rapidement. Il leva une main tremblante vers son visage, voyant que son visage n'était plus aussi scarifié ou âgé qu'il devrait l'être. Sirius se réveilla bientôt et apprit ce qui était arrivé. Il fallut un petit moment pour calmer les deux hommes mais après quelques tasses de thé fort et un peu de nourriture, tout s'était doucement calmé.

« Nous avons tous les deux notre mémoires, donc cela n'a pas affecté nos mémoires mais juste nos corps.' Dit Sirius, regardant vers Hermione.

Hermione opina et sourit à Sirius, l'embrassant gentiment et s'appuyant dans ses bras. Harry soupira et fit courir sa main sur son visage, les yeux inquiets. Remus entoura ses bras autour de son compagnon et attira Harry sur ses genoux, posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Je ne pensais pas que quelque chose irait mal. J'ai des échantillons de la potion et je trouverai ce qui n'a pas été. Mais je ne suis pas capable de renverser le rajeunissement, il n'y aura donc plus qu'une différence de 10 ans entre nous maintenant. » Dit Harry d'un sourire fatigué.

« Dobbiamo avere alcuno sonno. X stata una lunga giornata.(Nous avons tous besoin d'aller dormir. Cela a été une longue journée.) »Dit Remus, levant Harry dans ses bras et marchant vers les escaliers.

« Lei ha ragione il mio amico. х stata una lunga giornata. (Tu as raison mon ami. Cela a été une longue journée) » Agréa Sirius en portant Hermione.

Remus coucha doucement Harry sur son lit et alla dans la salle de bain pour rincer son visage. Harry se déshabilla en gardant son boxer et rampa sous la couverture, soupirant alors que le sommeil le réclamait lentement. Remus revint et sourit à son compagnon, se glissant à coté de lui.

« Bonne nuit. Je t'aime. » Murmura-t-il, tirant Harry à coté de lui et entourant ses bras autour de lui.

« T'aime aussi. » Murmura un Harry endormi.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent et il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était un sentiment qui s'infiltrait dans son esprit, inondant son corps jusqu'à ce que ses muscles soient tendus. Harry regarda vers Remus et sourit doucement, glissant prudemment hors de son étreinte jusqu'à la moquette du sol. Il enfila son jeans et descendit à la cuisine, regardant autour de lui les yeux alertes. Soudain, une silhouette passa près la fenêtre, Harry se tourna et se précipita vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit lentement, regardant dehors vers le sol et haleta à ce qu'il vit.

Une personne se tenait près du manoir, permettant au clair de lune de se répandre sur lui. Un homme avec les cheveux brun emmêlé, les yeux de jade et la peau pale regarda Harry, ses yeux implorant.

« Lucas ? » Cria Harry, courant hors de la cuisine et vers l'homme.

Lucas regarda Harry à travers le sang qui dévalait son visage, sa poitrine se soulevant alors qu'il luttait pour respirer. Harry nettoya rapidement le sang d'un mouvement de sa main, regardant avec inquiétude l'état de l'homme.

« Le Le clan …sombre n-nous a …trouvé…Maitre … s-sont venu … ici pour vous trouver… I-ils nous ont attaqués …jeune maître… » Haleta Lucas en tombant vers l'avant.

Harry rattrapa Lucas dans ses bras et vit qu'il s'était évanoui. Il regarda vers la forêt et commença à courir, ne notant pas que Remus se tenait debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Remus courut silencieusement après son compagnon, se demandant ce qui se passait.

-Fin-

Mademoiselle, monsieur, vous ne rêvez pas. Après un très long périple dans le désert brûlant et plein de dangers que sont les études, j'ai réussi à ramener le chapitre 7. En espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents. ET surtout, n'oubliez pas la petite, même toute petite, review


End file.
